And Baby Makes How Many?
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Sequil to 'Worlds Apart'. It's time for Hiei and Kurama to start a family. Just when they think they have it all, life has a few tricks up it's sleeve. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone here it is, the sequel to 'Worlds Apart'. I have an interesting idea for my next story but I thought I'd reward all those who reviewed and asked for this first. I hope everyone likes kids because as the title implies it's time for Hiei and Kurama to start a family.

**Standard disclaimer**: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**AND BABY MAKES… HOW MANY?**

**Chapter 1**

Red hair fanned out across the sheets and a slender back arched off the bed as Kurama screamed out his pleasure. "Gods Hiei, yes!"

Looking down at him Hiei watched as his mate reached his peak before he too cried out his lover's name as he reached his climax. "Kurama!"

When his mind could focus again Kurama pulled Hiei close, keeping his legs and arms wrapped tightly around him. "I swear I will never tire of you waking me that way Dragon-Heart."

Hiei tried to cuddle closer. "Since you love me to sleep every night Foxie, I'm just returning the favor by loving you awake every morning."

Kurama smiled. "Well I'm glad you woke me early today Lover. Remember, you promised to take me in to town to the bazaar today."

Leaning up Hiei kissed Kurama before pulling out of his lover's embrace. "I didn't forget Baby. Let's go wash up and get going."

Kurama smiled as he rose from the bed. Even after three years of marriage he still thrills at waking in Hiei's arms every morning and he still thanks the gods every night when he falls asleep in them.

Once they were dressed and Kurama had transformed into his Youko form the two set out for town with Hiei's guards traveling at a discreet distance. One day a month the town hosts a bazaar. There are games for the kids, just about any kind of food you could want and local merchants as well as traveling vendors show off their best goods to sell.

Hiei smiled as he watched the excitement on his mate's face. Kurama loved bazaar day. He was like a kid, playing games and wanting to taste as many different foods as he could. Hiei liked that part because there were lots of sweets to be had.

Since their wedding Hiei had become the face of leadership in Mukuro's territory. Days like this served a duel purpose allowing the local demons see their future rulers up close and personal. Kurama was perfect for Hiei's public relations, gracefully handling any questions or concerns their people might have.

Today was no different than any other bazaar day with one exception. Hiei wasn't sure Kurama noticed until the Youko spoke to him excitedly through their mental link. _"Do you see him Darling?"_

Hiei smirked up at him. _"How could I miss him Baby, he's been following you for an hour now." _

Kurama squeezed his hand. _"Do you think he's alone? Maybe I should go to him, make sure he's alright."_

Hiei just sighed realizing this was not going to be an ordinary day at the bazaar. _"Do as you wish Fox."_

Hiei watched as Kurama slipped behind one of the clothing stands. The one they watched wasn't happy at losing sight of the beautiful Youko, anxiously looking around for him.

Feeling his mate's energy flare momentarily Hiei casually moved closer to their prey blocking his only means of escape. He seemed to know Kurama would return to Hiei and watched the fire demon closely. It wouldn't be long before he realized he'd been caught.

Hiding under one of the display tables was a Youko kit. He looked to be about four or five years old. His clothes were dirty, torn and obviously too small. The kit was concentrating so hard on trying to get another look at the silver Youko he'd been following he jumped when something warm and wet nudged his arm.

Hiei smiled at the surprise on the boy's face when he turned to see a silver fox sitting calmly beside him. He didn't move but his eyes grew wide when the fox's nose nudged at his hand. Tentatively, the boy raised his hand and gently petted the fox's coat.

So caught up in petting the fox the boy didn't seem to be aware that it slowly moved closer until he felt it lick his cheek. As if realizing the fox meant him no harm the boy raised his other hand to stroke behind the fox's ear. Suddenly, as if overwhelmed, the boy wrapped both arms around the fox's neck and hugged him tight.

Golden eyes looked past the boy to Hiei. _"Gods Hiei, he's so beautiful."_

Hiei was amazed that no one else seemed to notice the touching scene unfolding right before them. _"Not as beautiful as you look holding him My Fox."_

Once again Hiei felt his mate's energy flare and watched as his Youko mate appeared. Kurama sat on the ground gently holding the boy in his arms. It was a moment before the boy realized it was no longer a fox's mane his face was buried in but Kurama's long silver hair.

Pulling back slightly the boy looked up at him in awe. "Wow! Am I going to be able to do that some day?"

Kurama smiled giving a laugh of pure pleasure. "Yes little one, I imagine you will. My name is Kurama, what's yours?"

The dirty little kit looked up at the beautiful Youko with wide eyes. He seemed reluctant to answer so Kurama tried to put him at ease. "Don't worry little one, my mate and I mean you no harm."

The kit turned nervous eyes to Hiei who stood beside them. At Kurama's mental encouragement Hiei spoke quietly to the kit. "I'm Hiei. My fox is right, you have nothing to fear from us."

Looking back at Kurama the kit seemed to relax. "Rami."

Kurama gave him a beautiful smile. "Hello Rami, it's nice to meet you. Where are your parents? They're probably worried about you."

Rami shrugged. "Don't have any. My ma left us here a few months ago. She said we were in her way. Never had a dad."

Kurama gently stroked the kit's hair back. "I see. You said 'we', who else is with you?"

The kit looked at Hiei again before deciding to answer Kurama. "There's just me and my sister Kira. Oh and Jax, he's our friend."

Grinning at the boy's excitement at this Jax, Kurama raised an eyebrow. "So there's three of you. Your friend Jax, how old is he? For that matter how old are you and Kira?"

Kurama's smile grew as the kit seemed to settle more comfortably in his lap, not at all concerned that the Youko still had his arms loosely around him. "Kira's two and I'm four. Jax is older though, he's six. He found us a couple of days after ma left and has kinda taken care of us ever since."

When Kurama looked up at him grinning, Hiei just smirked and shook his head. "I'll bet they're hungry Fox."

As if it understood the word 'hungry', Rami's stomach growled. Kurama gave the kit a smile. "Sounds like Hiei's right. Why don't we get some food and you can take us to meet Kira and Jax. Would that be alright Rami?"

Rami thought a moment. "I don't know. Jax gets real mad when we let anyone see us. He says it can cause a lot of trouble."

Kurama nodded. "Jax is right. It can be very dangerous for all of you if the wrong person were to find you. If you'll trust us little one Hiei and I would like to help make it safer for you."

The boy's stomach growling again seemed to make the decision for him. "Can we get one of those yummy sticks with meat on them? Someone dropped theirs once and Jax let Kira and I have it. It was really good."

Standing with the kit still in his arms Kurama hid his anger behind a smile. "You may have anything your heart desires Rami."

Together they stopped at the booth where skewers of various kinds of meat were grilled over an open fire. While Rami munched on a rabbit skewer they stopped at several other booths for things the kit shyly admitted he wanted to try. Rami looked wide eyed at all the food they carried. "Maybe with all this food Jax won't be too angry that I talked to you. Is this really all for us?"

Kurama still held the kit in one arm. "That and more if you want it Rami. Is this where you live?"

Rami just nodded. They had arrived at a run down building near the edge of town. Around the side was a door half hanging off it's hinges, it appeared to lead to a storage room. When Rami squirmed, Kurama put him down. The kit pushed the door back, peeking inside.

When they entered Kurama was horrified. There was broken furniture piled on one side. Beside it appeared to be a pile of chemicals in various canisters. Half hidden in the back was a pallet with a ratty blanket on it.

Kurama and Hiei waited as Rami went to a cupboard tucked in the corner and called in to it. "It's okay Kira, they're my new friends. Come on out."

Little fingers appeared around the edge of the cupboard door before the sweetest little Youko face peeked out. Big violet eyes watched them suspiciously before turning to her brother. "Jax ish gonna be mad at you Wami."

Rami took her hand and pulled her to stand before Kurama. "It's okay Kira. This is Kurama and that's Hiei. Look Sis, they got us food."

Knowing his height would be intimidating to the tiny kit, Kurama sat on the floor before her. "Hello Kira, it's a pleasure to meet you. Don't worry, Hiei and I will talk to Jax and make sure he isn't angry with Rami. Are you hungry little angle?"

Hiei moved to stand beside Kurama with the food. Just as Rami's had done, Kira's stomach growled. Rami went to Hiei and took one of the skewers and offered it to her. Hunger overtook her unease as the kit took it and ate hungrily.

Hiei looked surprised that such a little kit could eat so much so quickly. "Slow down girl, no one's going to take it away."

When she finished it they all tried some of the other treats Rami had picked. It wasn't long before Kurama sat with both kits in his lap. Only Kurama noticed when Hiei moved over behind the broken door.

A moment later a boy entered. He was several inches taller than Rami. He had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and he had a human form. When he saw the Youko holding the kits his face contorted in anger. Dropping the bag he carried he reached into the pile of broken furniture for a large stick and advanced on them. "Get your hands off those kids you pervert!"

Calmly, Kurama gave him a gentle smile, petting the nervous kits reassuringly. "Hello Jax, we've been waiting for you. Could you please put the stick down? My mate doesn't like it when anyone threatens me."

The boy jumped when he turned and saw the stern face of the fire demon a few feet behind him, blocking the exit. Knowing the boy felt both trapped and intimidated Hiei didn't move, he just spoke quietly to him. "No one will harm you or the kits Jax. Now do as my fox says and put the stick down."

When Jax looked as if he was considering an attack on him, Hiei growled. Hearing this Kurama scolded him. "Hiei!"

Suddenly dropping the stick, Jax's black eyes widened in shock. He looked back and forth between Hiei and Kurama before turning to yell at Rami. "Kid, do you have any idea who that is? What are you doing bringing Lord Hiei here?"

Rami looked at Kurama confused before turning to Hiei. "Are you really Lord Hiei? Jax told us about you. He says you live in a big castle. He says you use a really cool sword too."

Kira tugged on Kurama's tunic and whispered rather loudly up at him. "Jax weally wuvs swords."

Jax scowled and shuffled his feet embarrassed. Hiei moved behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "If you're going to grow strong enough to wield a sword Jax you need to eat."

Rami jumped from Kurama's lap and picked up several things for the boy to try. "Here Jax, they got us lots of food and it's even better than we always thought."

Jax hesitated but in the end his hunger won and he took the food from Rami. Seeing him eat seemed to make the kits hungry and they ate again.

Kurama looked at Hiei longingly as he spoke to his mate's mind. _"Look at them Hiei. Aren't they beautiful?"_

"_Yes Foxie, they are."_

"_They're just babies Dragon-Heart, what kind of mothers abandon them here?"_

"_I don't know Baby, but we both know it happens every day."_

"_We can't leave them here Hiei. I don't know how they haven't become prey to perverts or slavers."_

"_Do as you wish Sweetheart."_

Hiei would do anything for Kurama when he gave him such beautiful smiles. _"I love you Hiei."_

"_I love you too Kurama."_

"_Jax seems quite impressed with you, please try talking to him."_

Hiei shifted uneasily before he spoke. "The kits tell us you've been taking care of them since their mother left. I'm impressed, I know how mischievous Youko's can be. You've done a very good job."

Kurama made a mental note to reward Hiei for his tact. He could almost visibly see Jax swell with pride at Hiei's praise. "You ain't kidding, those two can get into more trouble, especially Rami, he wants to talk to everyone. Several demons have tried to take Kira when they see how cute and little she is."

Hiei nodded. "You were very brave trying to protect them just now. Rami told us about their mother leaving them. Will you tell us how you ended up here with them?"

Jax's shoulders visibly slumped as he began speaking. "My mom and I came here last year, before winter hit. This is where we stayed while she looked for work. She came back late one day and said she'd gotten work at one of the taverns. One night about a week later she didn't come home at all."

When he paused, Hiei and Kurama waited patiently for Jax to continue. "When I went there in the morning one of the ladies she worked with said my mom was gone. She said I had to take care of myself from now on, that my mom wasn't coming back. I never found out what happened to her."

The kits had cuddled tightly against Kurama as Jax spoke. The Youko drew a breath to calm himself before he spoke. "I'm very sorry about your mother Jax. If you will allow us, maybe Hiei and I can make things a little easier for you."

Kurama waited for the boy to meet his gaze before he continued. "As you know, Hiei and I live in a big castle. For some time now we've been wishing we could have children to live there with us. It would be a good place for children to grow up. There's plenty of food so no one goes hungry. My beautiful gardens would love to have children to play in them. Most importantly, there is Hiei, myself, Lady Mukuro and all of the guards to keep everyone safe."

Jax looked at the kits. Kira lay against Kurama with her eyes closed. Rami watched him from the safety of the Youko's lap. Big black eyes looked from Kurama to Hiei. His expression was stern as he addressed the fire demon. "You'd take good care of them? Make sure no one hurts them? They're too little, they don't understand the danger around them."

Hiei held Jax's gaze as he went down on one knee before the boy. "I think you misunderstood my fox. Kurama said we wanted children not just Youko kits. We want all three of you to come live with us Jax."

His eyes widened at Hiei's words. Not sure what to believe Jax turned to Kurama for conformation. The Youko smiled at him. "We want to protect you from the danger too Jax. Besides, the kits might be afraid in a new place without their big brother with them."

Rami climbed off Kurama's lap to stand by Jax and Hiei. "Can we really go live in a castle Jax? They seem real nice, please can we go?"

When Kira wiggled out of his hold Kurama realized she may have been tired but had heard everything. The little vixen went to Jax and held up her arms. It looked so cute when the boy picked her up and she gave him a hug. "Pwease Jaxie? I wanna pway in his gawden. I don't wike it here, it's scawy. Dat big man came back again today."

Only Kurama noticed that Hiei had moved behind the door again. Sensing his mate's tension Kurama rose from the floor. As if on cue a large ugly demon pushed the door open. "I hear you little kit. Now you're going to be mine!"

In one step Kurama had all three children behind him. The demon stopped short at the feral growl coming from the nearly seven foot Youko. The metallic sound of Hiei's katana sliding from it's sheath had the demon spinning around to find himself trapped. Only the soft sound of Kurama's voice kept the demon alive. "Hiei no, not in front of the children."

Hiei scowled but didn't lower his weapon. A moment later two of Hiei's guards appeared at the door. The demon jumped when Hiei's deep voice met his ears. "If you go with the guards peacefully I won't kill you… yet."

Realizing he had no choice, the demon sighed in defeat before going with the guards. When Hiei sheathed his katana Kurama quickly turned and knelt before the children. Rami immediately rushed into his arms. When Jax just stood there holding a frightened Kira, Kurama reached out to caress the boy's cheek. Jax stiffened but didn't pull away. "He won't bother you ever again. If you come with us we will always protect you and you'll never be hungry."

When the boy still hesitated Kurama made a different offer. "How about you come visit for a week? If you're not happy we'll make other arrangements. If you decide to stay, then Hiei and I will be your parents."

That made Jax feel like he had more control over what was happening and he relented. "If we don't like it we can leave?"

He looked at Hiei for this answer. "You have my word. We will not keep you there against your will."

Jax had barely nodded his agreement when Kira squealed and practically jumped from Jax to Kurama. "Yay, can we go now K'rama?"

Kurama gave a laugh at the sweet sound of his name from the kit's lips. "I think that's an excellent idea Kira. If we go now there will be time for a bath before dinner."

Another laugh bubbled from Kurama at the look of awe Rami and Kira gave him. Youko's by nature are vain creatures and hated to be dirty. "A real bath K'rama?"

Rami was more concerned for his stomach. "We get to eat again? Wow."

Even Hiei couldn't help but smile at their innocence. The fire demon went to Jax as the Youko's talked of baths, clean hair and food. "Jax, is there anything you or the kits want to take with you? Even if you don't stay with us we will not allow you to continue living here, it's too dangerous."

Jax went to where he had dropped his bag and dumped out it's contents. There was part of a loaf of bread and a small piece of hard cheese. He then went around the room and put a few things in the bag. He appeared to be done when he turned back and opened the cupboard Kira had been hiding in and took something out.

When he came back Kira held her hands out excitedly. When Jax held out his hand he gave her an old human teddy bear. It was filthy and torn but Kira hugged it like it was the most precious thing ever.

After looking around one last time Jax turned to Hiei, his expression serious. "I'm only trusting you because you're Lord Hiei. If you lied to us or if you hurt those kits, I'll find a way to kill you both."

Hiei nodded his acceptance. "I would demand nothing less. I will expect you to always defend your family so fiercely."

The children never looked back as they set off for Alaric castle.


	2. Chapter 2

I've only written two pages of this chapter and I can tell you one thing… boy are these kids going to be spoiled!

If anyone needs Kira's words translated let me know but I just used usual baby talk so I think everyone will get it okay.

Thanks for the great response to this story, I always worry when I try something new (like adding kids).

**Standard Disclaimer:** I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**And Baby Makes… How Many?**

**Chapter 2**

The trip back to Alaric had only one small delay. Little Kira had never been allowed to go to the bazaar before and when her big violet eyes widened at all the things to see Kurama couldn't resist indulging her. With the duel purpose of buying the children new clothes they did some shopping before heading home.

Once back at Alaric, Hiei and Kurama took the children straight up to their room. While the children explored the older demon's living quarters under Hiei's watchful eye, Kurama sent the servants scurrying with a barrage of orders.

Several minutes later when he turned his attention back to the children Kurama couldn't help but smile in pure delight. Hiei stood by the bed with his arms crossed watching the kits with amazing patience. Jax stood beside him with his arms crossed trying to copy Hiei. The look on the boy's face was adorable, half disapproval, mimicking Hiei and half the longing of a little boy wanting to play.

Rami was jumping on the bed, laughing and daring Jax to join him. Sitting in the middle of the bed, looking up at her brother and giggling with every bounce was Kira.

Joining them, Kurama knelt beside Jax. "You can join him if you want."

The boy glanced at Hiei then back at Kurama before shaking his head. Kurama just smiled at him. "That's okay Jax, you'll have lots of time to play from now on."

Standing, Kurama moved closer to the bed. Reaching out he snatched Rami up in mid jump. "Come on you guys, it's bath time."

Squealing, Kira clapped her hands then held them out for Hiei to pick her up. The fire demon's eyes widened and he looked to Kurama as if asking for help. Kurama just smiled and reached for Jax's hand before going into the bathroom with the boys. Hiei stared at the kit for a moment before hesitantly picking her up.

When Kira smiled at him and wrapped her little arms around his neck in a gesture of pure trust Hiei's heart melted. The kit in his arms squirmed. "Wet's go Word Hiei before dey steal awl da bubbows."

Even a fierce demon like Hiei couldn't resist grinning at her. Carrying his precious charge to the bathroom Hiei reassured her. "If they do we'll just tell Kurama to make more 'bubbows'."

As he entered the bathroom Kurama laughed up at him from where he knelt to check the water temperature. "'Bubbows' Hiei?"

Hiei blushed setting the kit down. "Hn! Kira wants lots of bubbows Foxie."

Kira ran to see what Kurama was doing. "Lots of bubbows it is then. You, my little angle, may even pick what scent you want your bubbows to be."

An hour later three very clean little demons and two rather wet larger ones returned to the bedroom. All three children rushed to put on their new clothes. The boys managed with only a little help from Hiei while Kira sat on Kurama's lap basking in his attention.

When they were dressed Hiei picked up Kurama's hair brushes and went to join his mate on the bed. Kurama was surprised when Hiei took Kira from him and began brushing her hair, using his ki to dry it as he did. Hiei smirked at the look of shock on the Youko's face. "She might get cold if her hair's wet Fox."

Kira looked like she was in heaven. After only a few minutes of the warm and soothing feel of the brush in her hair she curled up in Hiei's lap and went to sleep. Seeing his sister was done Rami wasted no time in climbing on the bed to sit beside Hiei for his turn.

Kurama smiled lovingly at Hiei. He looked so cute with one kit asleep in his lap and the other about to do the same against his side. Holding out his hand Kurama coaxed Jax to join them. The boy hesitated until he saw Hiei's nod of approval then went willingly to Kurama.

The kits had only been without their mother for a few months and even then they had had Jax to take care of them. Jax on the other hand had been on his own for almost a year, totally alone for most of it. Knowing this, Kurama was very patient, waiting for Jax to decide what he would and would not allow.

The boy took his hand and let Kurama guide him onto his lap. He seemed a little uncomfortable so Kurama wasn't surprised when he sat stiff, not cuddling against him as the kit's had. "It's hard to believe that three beautiful children were under all that dirt. Jax, your hair is gorgeous, so thick and shiny black now that it's clean. Let me know if you want to keep growing it long or if you'd like me to cut it."

Jax turned his black eyes to Hiei. "Do you think I should cut it Lord Hiei?"

Red eyes regarded him. "I think you should drop the Lord cra… stuff and just call me Hiei, Jax. As for your hair it could use a trim but don't cut it too short."

Jax looked up at Kurama. "Can we just do that… um… Kurama?"

Kurama smiled. "It's your hair Jax, I'll cut it how ever you wish."

Just then the door to the bedroom burst open and Mukuro barged in without knocking. Jax forgot his earlier reluctance and jumped into Kurama's arms as the stranger entered. The Youko wrapped one arm protectively around the boy as the other held a finger up to his lips telling the demoness to be quiet.

As Mukuro stood speechless at the sight before her, Kurama calmly and quietly reassured Jax that there was no danger. "It's alright Jax, that's Lady Mukuro. This is her castle we live in."

Jax, still holding tightly to Kurama, turned his head to look at the newcomer. Addressing Mukuro, Kurama continued in the same quiet tone. "Mukuro, I'd like you to meet Jax. He and his friends, Rami and Kira, are visiting us for a week to see if they'd like to live here with us."

Mukuro couldn't resist smiling at the sight of two of Makai's most powerful demons surrounded by three small children. When she addressed the boy Kurama held she spoke quietly so as not to wake the kits. "It's nice to meet you Jax. I hope you like it here enough to want to stay."

The boy turned only slightly in Kurama's arms. "Thank you Ma'am."

Mukuro smiled at his politeness. Shaking her head she turned to Hiei. "I don't usually barge in like this but when the guards told me that my heir and his mate had returned with three small children I just had to see that for myself."

When Kurama would have woken the kits she stopped him. "No, let them sleep. I'll meet them after their nap, at dinner tonight."

As she moved toward the door she called back over her shoulder. "Don't worry Kurama, I'll call Shiori and send the guards for her in the morning, but I won't give your surprise away."

Before he could say a word she was gone. Kurama looked at Hiei nervously. "Hiei you realize what will happen when Shiori sees these children don't you? She's going to go nuts."

Hiei just smirked at his mate. "Shiori's been waiting three years for this Fox, it would be mean to make her wait longer. Besides, the children might as well meet the hole family before they decide if they want to be a part of it."

Innocently Jax looked between the adults and asked. "Who's Shiori?"

* * *

So as not to intimidate the children Mukuro arranged a simple dinner in her private dining room. She could barely hide her amusement at the domestic scene before her. 

Too little to reach the table, Kira sat on Kurama's lap eating from his plate. Beside them sat Rami who was telling Mukuro all about how he followed Kurama at the bazaar. "I was real sneaky too, he didn't know I followed him for a really long time. Then out of no where there was this fox beside me and it was him. I hope some day he shows me how to do that, it was really cool."

Jax rolled his eyes. "Rami quiet. You shouldn't talk so much."

Mukuro was glad to turn her attention to Jax. She had been watching him all through dinner. It was very obvious that the boy was in awe of Hiei. Jax sat beside Hiei and copied almost everything he did. "It's alright Jax. I'm very interested in learning more about all of you. Rami says you like swords. There's no better swordsman in my territory than Hiei. Maybe while you're here he could give you some lessons."

Jax's eyes grew wide in amazement. "Could I really Lord… I mean… Hiei? That would be great to learn from you."

The boy paused briefly but before Hiei could respond he suddenly spoke nervously. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't expect someone as important as you to have time for me. It would be really cool though."

Hiei looked at Jax. "Hn. Jax, if you decide to live here with us then one of the most important things Kurama and I will do is to teach you, Rami and even Kira to protect yourselves. If you want to learn to use a sword I will teach you, but it isn't easy. It's not something you can learn in a week, it takes years of hard work and strict discipline."

Excitedly Jax jumped from his chair to stand by Hiei. "I'll work really hard, I promise. I'll practice all day, every day and do everything you tell me, I swear."

Hiei tried to hid his grin. "The first thing you have to do is get strong so sit down and finish your dinner."

Eyes sparkling with anticipation Jax scrambled back to his chair. "Yes sir."

Kurama addressed Jax. "Learning to use a sword won't be the only lessons you will have Jax. All three of you will have regular lessons in reading, writing, math and other things as well as self defense and weapons. We will also explore if any of you have any special powers we'll need to train you to use. We will also keep you safe and make sure you have plenty of play time. All of that will be only part of our commitment to you if you and the kits decide to let us be your parents."

Jax looked at Rami and Kira seriously before nodding to Kurama. "I understand. It sounds like we have a lot more to think about than just living here."

Kurama smiled at him fondly. "You're a smart boy, I'm sure you'll help the kits make the right decision. We won't push you so you'll have lots of time to decide, and if you have any questions or concerns you just let us know."

Jax gave him a little smile. "Thank you Kurama."

Mukuro looked pleased. "Good, I'm glad that's settled. So Miss Kira, did you have fun today?"

Kira looked up at Kurama for reassurance before giving Mukuro a little smile that grew as wide as her eyes as she told Mukuro about her day. "Yea, we had wats of food and K'wama got us new clothes and we had a gigantic baf wif wats of bubbows."

Even Mukuro couldn't help but smile at Kira's sweet charm. Before long dinner was over and Kurama and Hiei took the children back upstairs. Kurama stopped them when they would have entered Hiei and Kurama's room. "Wouldn't you rather see your room?"

Three sets of eyes turned to stare at him. As if they were afraid to answer three heads just nodded. Hiei moved to the door directly across the hall from their room and opened it. The first to move was the ever curious Rami. He slowly stepped to the door then peaked in as if he were afraid to enter.

Jax watched as Rami looked up at Hiei with a big grin. "Is this really for us?"

Hiei nodded then placed a hand gently on Jax's back encouraging him to step forward. When he did Rami grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room. "Check this out Jax."

Kurama and Hiei followed with Kira. When Kira saw the boys exploring the big room she squirmed and Kurama put her down so she could join them. The grownups watched as the children went around the room together looking at everything.

The room was similar in size to Hiei and Kurama's. In place of the sitting area there were two twin beds with thick green comforters. Instead of a dining area there was a play area with lots of toys that Kurama had sent a servant to the bazaar to buy. Just like in the other room the alcove held a bed, this one a double with a dark blue comforter.

When things settled down and the kits were distracted by the toys Kurama went to Jax and held out his hand to him. Not sure what to expect he tentatively took Kurama's hand and went with him and Hiei to the alcove.

Kurama sat on the bed and indicated for Jax to sit beside him. "When you get a little older we'll let you have your own room. Right now though I don't think it would be wise to separate you from the kits, it might upset them. Until then we thought you might like to have the big bed here in the alcove since you are the oldest."

Jax turned and looked at the big comfy looking bed before looking back at Kurama. "This whole bed is just for me?"

Smiling Kurama nodded. "Yes it is. The other beds are for the kits."

As if they knew they were being talked about they ran over to join them. Kira held her hands up to Hiei, this time he reached for her without hesitating. Rami crawled up on Kurama's lap. "We were just telling Jax that this is his bed and the other beds are for the two of you. What do you think guys, do you like your new room?"

All three children, even the usually quiet Jax spoke at once, excitedly talking about all the things they liked in the room. It took almost two hours to quiet everyone down and get them settled in their new beds. Even with a nap all three children were exhausted after such a big day and fell asleep before Kurama and Hiei had left the room.

Kurama stood in the doorway a moment just looking at them. "They are so beautiful Hiei. I can't believe we were so lucky to find them the way we did."

Hiei slipped his arm around Kurama drawing him from the room. "Yes Foxie, they're perfect and I think we have Jax hooked with the promise of sword lessons."

Kurama laughed and grabbed him up in a big hug, twirling him around. "Oh Hiei-Koi, he just idolizes you. It's so cute the way he copies everything you do."

"Put me down you crazy fox." When Hiei squirmed Kurama put him down. "I'm not the only one being idolized Baby. Rami won't take his eyes off you and follows you everywhere."

Kurama had a wicked gleam in his eyes as he carefully backed Hiei into their room. "He's so curious, talking and asking questions nonstop. Then there's Kira, she's just too cute for words. She sure does love bubbles."

Though the conversation stayed on the children Hiei knew that wasn't what was on Kurama's deviant mind when Kurama began removing both of their clothes on the way to the bed. "You know I'm not partial to females Sweetheart but I think I'll make an exception for Kira."

Pulling Hiei's naked body close Kurama kissed him thoroughly before continuing about the children. "Gods I hope they want to stay Hiei, I'm already in love with each one of them."

Hiei grinned teasingly at his horny fox. "Mated only three years and already you have a new love. Does this mean I'm being replaced?"

Kurama pushed Hiei back onto the bed then very seductively crawled over him. "I may have fallen in love with those children Hiei but my heart, soul and especially my body are all yours forever and always. Gods Koibito, I need you so much right now, please make love to me."

Hiei didn't know what had come over Kurama but he wasn't going to complain. Kurama seemed insatiable tonight. It was well past midnight when they finally cuddled together to get some sleep. Kurama's head was on Hiei's shoulder as the fire demon stroked his lover's long red hair. "Something about our lovemaking was different tonight Foxie. It even felt different."

Green eyes looked into red. "It did feel different. Making love with you has always been incredible Sweetheart, but nothing has ever been as good as that last orgasm. It was almost as if you touched a part of me you've never touched before."

Hiei pulled Kurama close for a long kiss before pulling the sheet up to cover them. "It felt like that for me too Baby. Now let's get some sleep before our children wake up."

Kurama sighed contentedly. "Our children. From your lips to Inari's ears I pray, or any other god that might be listening. I love you Hiei."

"Love you too Kurama."


	3. Chapter 3

It's after midnight and I have to be up at six so I'll make this short.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I love hearing from all of you.

A few of you know me too well and picked up on a little hint for the future of the story. The next chapter will tell you more. Happy reading.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**AND BABY MAKES… HOW MANY?**

**Chapter 3**

Kurama smiled as warm hands caressed him awake. He snuggled closer to the warmth as his body responded to his lover's touch. His thoughts of a morning of lovemaking were cut short at Hiei's words however. "If we hurry Baby we'll have time for a shower before the kits are fully awake."

Green eyes snapped open. "The children! If they're awake we…"

Hiei smirked when Kurama would have jumped from the bed. "Relax Fox, Jax is still sound asleep but the kits will be awake soon. We've got time for a quick shower."

Remembering their voracious lovemaking last night, Kurama blushed. "A shower would probably be a good idea Koibito though I liked my first idea better."

Hiei spared Kurama a quick kiss before pulling him from the bed. "Me too Sweetheart."

Hiei loved times like these. He got into the shower with his sexy redhead and got out with his seductive Youko. Once they were dressed they headed across the hall to the children's room.

One glance showed them that Jax was still sleeping. The kits however were huddled together under Rami's covers. "Can't we go wake dem up Wami?"

Kurama grinned at Hiei as they approached the bed, eavesdropping on the conversation under the covers. "No Kira, they might get mad. Besides they told us not to leave our room without them."

The covers rustled. "Den wets go wake Jaxie up."

Kurama knelt by the bed and peeked under the covers. "Peek-a-boo."

Both kits jumped and squealed with delight at a smiling Kurama. "Good morning little ones."

Together the wrapped their little arms around him and said good morning. Kira kissed his cheek then held her arms out to Hiei. The fire demon blushed as he took her from Kurama. His blush deepened when the little vixen kissed his cheek as well.

Hiei looked up at Kurama, nodding towards Jax. "We should wake him and let them meet my redhead before Shiori gets here Fox."

Nodding, Kurama went and sat on Jax's bed. With Rami in his lap Kurama reached out and brushed back Jax's black hair to caress his face. "Wake up sleepy head."

Without opening his eyes Jax curled himself around Kurama, snuggling against his leg. He sighed as Kurama's hand rubbed his back. At the sound of laughter one black eye peeked open and found everyone smiling and watching him.

When Jax's eyes popped open Kurama grinned but didn't remove his hand. "Looks like you slept well."

The boy sat up and stretched. "I think that's the best I've slept since my mom's been gone."

Hiei nodded. "I'm glad you feel safe with us Jax. Now that you're up Kurama's going to talk to you and the kits and show you something."

They settled the kits on the bed with Jax before Kurama spoke. "You all know my mother, Shiori, is coming today. What you don't know is that she isn't a demon, Shiori is human."

This didn't seem to mean anything to the kits but Jax looked at him with big eyes. "How can your mom be human if you're a Youko?"

Kurama glanced at Hiei before choosing his words carefully. "A long time ago I was wounded really bad. I needed some place safe to go where I could heal so I transferred my soul to the Ningenkai where I was reborn as a human. After a while I was able to retake my Youko form and three years ago I moved back to Makai with Hiei."

Rami's little Youko ears perked up at the mention of him changing forms. "You can change into something else besides a fox? That would be really cool."

Kira chimed in. "I wanna see you be a fox too K'wama."

Kurama smiled. "Yes Rami, I have a human form as well as a fox and Youko one. How about I show Jax and Kira the fox then I'll show you all my human form?"

Three little heads nodded their approval. With a swirl of energy Kurama transformed into a silver fox. When Kira would have reached out to pet him Jax quickly grabbed her hand. "Kira no!"

When Kurama's ears flattened against his head Hiei stepped forward to stoke his fur then scratch his favorite place behind his ears. "It's alright, it's just Kurama. He'd never hurt any of you."

Rami bounced with excitement. "See I told you he was a fox. Isn't that the greatest trick?"

Within moments they were all petting him, even Jax. Hiei knew his fox was happy with the attention but there was more for them to see. "Alright everyone, sit back down. Kurama has more to show you."

With another swirl of energy silver fur bled red as Kurama became human. Kira clapped in excitement and Rami couldn't stop bouncing. Jax however stared at Kurama as if in shock. Knowing this meeting was important Kurama turned his full attention to Jax. "You don't need to be afraid. I'm still Kurama."

The boy blinked a few times before he spoke. "I'm not afraid. It's just… you remind me of… my mom. She had red hair just like yours."

Kurama's heart melted as Jax reached out to finger his red hair. When Kurama reached out to caress his cheek Jax leaned into the touch. "I'm sorry if this upsets you Jax."

He looked up at Kurama with his big black eyes. "It doesn't really upset me. It's actually kinda nice. Sometimes I'm afraid I'll forget what she looked like. Her eyes were green too but not as green as yours."

Rami scooted closer. "Your mom musta been real pretty Jax if she looked like Kurama."

Kurama smiled. "Thank you Rami. It's important to me that you are all okay with me like this. I take this form sometimes for Hiei and usually when my mother is here. This is the only way she knew me until three years ago when she found out I was also a demon. She likes my Youko form too but I try to honor her by using this form when she's here."

Kira crawled onto his lap. "I tink you're pretty too K'wama."

Kurama scooped her up for a kiss. "Thank you Angel. Now let's get you guys dressed before my mother gets here. She's going to be so excited to meet all of you."

As the kids all dressed Jax looked at Hiei curiously. "Why would his mom be excited to meet us Hiei?"

Regarding him, Hiei answered. "Kurama and I have always wanted children ,that's why we're hoping you'll want to stay and let us be your parents. Well, Shiori has always wanted grandchildren and if you stay she'll get to have all of you as her grandchildren. Mukuro may not be my mother but she feels the same way."

Kurama came over to brush his hair. "Actually Jax, if you all stay you'll have a really big family. My stepfather will be your grandfather, by brother Shuuichi will be your uncle and Hiei's sister Yukina will be your aunt. Then there are our friends who will be like uncles too."

Jax bit his lip as if to hide a smile. "My mom always wished we had a big family. She says family takes care of each other."

Kurama looked momentarily at Hiei. "She was right. Our family has always taken care of each other."

Kira pulled on Jax's sleeve to get his attention. "Dat sounds nice Jaxie. Can we have a famiwy wike dat?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "We'll see Kira."

Hiei slipped an arm around Kurama. "She's here Foxie."

Kurama smiled, his green eyes sparkled with excitement. "You guys make your beds while I go get her."

He kissed Hiei then hurried from the room. Shiori was just coming in the door when Kurama got to the bottom of the stairs. She gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek. "So what's going on Shuuichi? Mukuro wouldn't tell me a thing. She just said you wanted me to come right away."

Kurama couldn't contain his grin as he led her up the stairs. "I have something important I want to show you Mother. Just so you know, nothing has been decided yet so don't get too excited."

She sighed in frustration. "How can I get excited when I haven't a clue what you're talking about?"

His smile grew. "Then come with me, Hiei's waiting for us."

She was even more confused when Kurama led her to the door across the hall from his and Hiei's room. When he opened the door and she entered the first thing she saw was Hiei and she gave him a big smile. Before she could go hug him though she saw the children standing with him and froze.

Kurama and Hiei both smiled. Taking her hand Kurama led her closer. "Children, I'd like you to meet my mother, Shiori. Mother, this handsome young man is Jax."

Jax bowed. "It's nice to meet you Ma'am."

Shiori was speechless. Kurama turned to Rami next. "This little guy is Rami."

Rami waved. "Hello."

Still holding Shiori's hand Kurama went down on one knee and held a hand out to Kira. Kira was shyly holding Hiei's pants leg with one hand and her tail with the other. With a look up at Hiei she let go of his leg and took Kurama's hand. "This sweet little angel is Kira."

Looking down at Kira, Shiori finally found her voice. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Kira, will you let me hold you?"

Kira turned her big violet eyes up to Kurama. "It's alright Sweetheart, this is my Mommy, she's really nice."

There were tears in Shiori's eyes when Kira held her arms up to her and she picked the kit up. "Oh Shuuichi, they're adorable. How old are each of you?"

Surprisingly it was Jax who answered. "I'm six, Rami's four and Kira's only two. Are you really human?"

Shiori smiled at him. "Yes, I am. I can see that they are Youkos, what kind of demon are you Jax?"

Jax shrugged. "I'm not sure. My mom said I take after my dad, he was a lightning demon. My mom was only part demon though. She told me once that her mom was human and that she worked for the man that was her dad. I don't know what kind of demon he was but I got the feeling she didn't like him much."

Shiori looked impressed. "Well, since your mom said that you're like your dad Jax, I guess I'll think of you as a lightning demon."

Rami interrupted the conversation by pulling on Hiei's shirt to get his attention. When Hiei leaned down Rami whispered rather loudly. "Hiei, do we get to eat again? I'm hungry."

Kurama and Shiori smiled at the sight of Hiei and the kit. "Why don't you see if Shiori will join us for breakfast?"

Rami immediately ran to Shiori. "You'll come eat with us won't you? They've got lots of good food here."

Smiling at his excitement Shiori nodded. "Why don't you lead the way Rami?"

Rami raced to open the door. Shiori gave Kira a kiss on the cheek as Kurama took her from his mother. Shiori then held her hand out to Jax with a smile. "Will you escort me Jax?"

He only hesitated a moment to glace at Hiei before taking her hand. Kurama and Hiei followed with Kira as they all went down to breakfast.

Mukuro was in the main dining room when they entered. Shiori couldn't contain her happiness when she saw her friend. "Oh Mukuro, did you see these beautiful children? They are just precious."

Smirking, Mukuro nodded. "They will be the perfect addition to our boy's family won't they Shiori?"

The women talked as they had breakfast, allowing Hiei and Kurama to tend to the children. After they ate Hiei and Mukuro said they had some work to do and left Kurama and Shiori to visit and play with the children.

The children had so much fun playing in the garden that morning that Kurama ordered a picnic to be served there at lunch time. Not long after lunch the kits settled down in the grass and fell asleep.

Jax and Shiori were so absorbed in talking about the Ningenkai that neither of them noticed when Hiei flitted into the garden. Kurama smiled as his mate slipped down beside him. Leaning into Hiei's embrace Kurama stole a few kisses before whispering to him. "Welcome back Dragon-Heart. I missed you."

Hiei wound his hand in Kurama's red hair pulling him close for a passionate kiss before whispering back. "I missed you to Baby."

Kurama laid his head on Hiei's shoulder. "Care to tell me what you've been up to today? I felt you leave right after breakfast so don't try to say you were working."

Hiei smirked. "I should know better than to try to keep anything from you Foxie. After the things Jax said this morning I decided to check into his family. I remember Mukuro telling me about some trouble there was with a lightning demon that lived on the edge of her territory a while back."

Stiffening, Kurama's voice was still low but desperate as he spoke. "Gods Hiei, please don't tell me there's someone who might take him away from us."

Hiei kissed Kurama to calm him. "Relax Foxie, everything's fine. He knew enough for me to trace his family. He was right about his mom, her name was Lyn. Her mother Selina was a human slave owned by, get this, a fire demon named Toko. Apparently he forced his slaves to have sex with him and she had three children by him including Lyn."

Kurama still looked worried but smiled a little. "His grandfather was a fire demon, oh Hiei."

Nodding, Hiei continued. "Lyn was also a slave. Toko used his slaves to produce more slaves not even acknowledging them as his children. As a teenager though Lyn caught the interest of a lightning demon named Genji. When Lyn became pregnant Genji and Toko had their own private war over her."

Sensing that Hiei and Kurama needed to talk Shiori kept Jax busy. "In an attempt to get back at Lyn, Toko killed Selina. In the end Toko and Genji fought, Toko was killed, Genji died from his injuries not long after. Lyn was taken in by an elderly healer in her village. When the healer died she left and brought Jax here."

Listening intently to Hiei, Kurama watched to make sure Jax couldn't hear them. "Hiei, were you able to find out what happened to Lyn the day she didn't come back to Jax?"

Hiei too glanced at Jax. "She was raped and killed by a customer at the tavern. The tavern owner sent for the guards when it happened but they were too late. The guy was killed when they tried to capture him."

With a sigh Kurama cuddled back against Hiei. "I feel so guilty Dragon-Heart. I know I should wish we had good news to tell Jax about his mother but I'm just so grateful that there's no one that will take him from us."

Placing a kiss on the redhead's temple Hiei reassured him. "We didn't cause harm to any of his family Kurama. We have nothing to feel guilty about. We're the ones that will protect him and love him since his parents can't."

Kurama threw his arms around Hiei. "Thank you Koi. How about we go enjoy our children?"

Before either of them could move Jax came running up to them. "Kurama, Grandma Shiori says that I can visit her in the Ningenkai if it's okay with you. Can I go, please? I've always wanted to see it."

Kurama grinned at his excitement. "Of course I'll take you Jax. Since you're part human I think a trip to the Ningenkai would be a good idea."

The usually reserved Jax threw his arms around Kurama in a quick hug before running back to Shiori. "Thanks Kurama! Grandma Shiori, he said yes!"

When they joined the others Kurama looked at his mother with a raised eyebrow. "Grandma Shiori?"

She raised her chin with confidence. "Yes, I have every confidence that they are going to stay so I'm staking my claim as their grandmother. Do you have a problem with that?"

Kurama's shoulders shook with mildly restrained laughter. "No ma'am, I wouldn't dare."

Shiori laughed up at her son. "Smart man."

They all spent the rest of the day together. After dinner Hiei and Kurama took the children upstairs for their baths before bed. When the children were ready for bed Hiei and Jax sat at the foot of the kits beds while Kurama told them a bedtime story.

When he finished he kissed each of the kits then turned to Jax. "Will you let us tuck you in too Jax?"

Jax hadn't moved from Kira's bed. "If it's alright I'd like to talk to Rami and Kira about something. I promise you can tuck me in tomorrow night though."

Hiei put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't keep them up too late. Goodnight Jax."

Jax only hesitated a moment before he stood on the bed and gave Hiei a hug. "Goodnight Hiei."

Kurama bit his lip as he waited to see if he was going to be given the same gift of affection. When Jax released Hiei and held his arms out to Kurama the redhead couldn't contain his pleasure as he took the boy in his arms. "I am so happy you and the kits are here Jax. Goodnight little one, if you need us just knock on our door or call out, Hiei will hear you."

Jax sat back down on the bed and waived at them. "Goodnight."

It wasn't late but neither Hiei nor Kurama wanted to go back downstairs. In their room Kurama couldn't settle down. In an attempt help Kurama relax Hiei got the hair brush and knelt behind his mate on the bed. "Hiei, are you by any chance eavesdropping on their conversation?"

Shaking his head, Hiei smirked. "No Baby, I'm keeping an eye on them but not listening. They deserve privacy just like we do."

Kurama sighed. "I know Darling, I'm just nervous. What are we going to do if they don't want to stay. I can't possibly let them go now."

Enjoying Hiei's ministrations Kurama almost jumped when there was a knock at the door a few minutes later. He looked accusingly at Hiei for not warning him as he rushed to open the door.

Jax stood there looking nervous. "Can I talk to you both a minute?"

Kurama stood back to allow him to enter. "Of course Jax, we're always here for you."

Hiei got off the bed and led Jax to the sitting area. When they were all seated they waited for Jax to speak. "It's pretty much unanimous that we all want to stay here with you, at least the kits will be staying for sure. I'm not sure I can stay though."

Kurama's heart raced with a mixture of relief and fear. "I don't understand Jax. Why can't you stay? You just said you all wanted to stay."

Sensing his mate's fear of losing Jax, Hiei put his hand on Kurama's before addressing the boy. "Jax, tell us what's holding you back and maybe we can help."

Jax didn't look directly at either of them. "I know there's not much hope that my mom will come back but what if she does and I'm not there? She'd be real worried if she couldn't find me. I wish I knew what happened to her. Then I'd know if I should wait for her or if I could stay here with you."

Kurama looked at Hiei knowing he had the answers to Jax's questions. Hiei nodded. "Jax, after you told us about your family this morning I did a little investigating."

Hiei carefully told Jax about his family, evading certain details. When he got to the part about the boy's mom Hiei got even more vague. "I was also able to find out about your mom. Jax, she's not coming back. I'm sorry."

With a deep breath, Jax took a moment to absorb Hiei's words. "I guess I already knew that, I just needed to hear it. Thanks for checking though. At least Rami and Kira will be glad that I'm staying."

Kurama's heart hurt for him. "Jax, I'm sorry about your mom but I'm sure she'd be happy to know that you're safe here with us and not alone anymore."

Sadly Jax nodded. "I think I'll go to bed now. Thank you for bringing us here. We all really like it here with you."

Kurama gave him a little smile. "Maybe we could tuck you in now?"

Nodding, Jax almost rushed into Kurama's arms. The boy clung to him with his head buried in Kurama's red hair as he was carried to bed.

Hiei turned down the covers but Kurama didn't put him in the bed. Instead he sat on the edge holding Jax for a long time until he slowly loosened his hold. "Thanks Kurama."

Reluctantly Jax climbed under the covers. Kurama leaned down to kiss his cheek before stepping aside for Hiei to do the same. "Goodnight Jax."

When they were back in their room Hiei knew Kurama needed a hug and gently took him in his arms. "He'll be fine Kurama. Now let's go to bed Baby. Your kits are early risers."

Kurama laughed. "Not your oldest son though Dragon-Heart, he's not a morning person."

Hiei couldn't help but smile. "Are you happy Kurama?"

With a wicked grin Kurama pulled Hiei toward the bed. "Take me to bed and I'll show you just how happy I am My Love."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long. We've been building a sunroom on the back of our house and it's taking longer than I thought it would. Thank god we're almost done. As a reward my husband and I took Easter off to relax and I was able to do some writing. I've also been trying to make my chapters longer and that takes longer to write.

Hope everyone's enjoying this. Reading it over it seems like a lot of fluff but there's no other way to write demons and children but fluffy. Thank you all so much for the great reviews.

I also had a request for the return of Yusuke and Kuwabara in this. I'm glad because I'd already written them in.

Congratulations to **THE FORBIDDEN FOX **on getting a new puppy. Good choice, they're less trouble than kids. Trust me on this one, I have two of each and I'm keeping my dogs but am looking forward to my teenagers moving out. In my Foxie's case I'm hoping it's very soon. Don't misunderstand, I love my kids more than anything but I think children become teenagers so their parents will be willing to shove them out of the nest so to speak.

I'll shut up now so you can read this. I doubt the surprise at the end of the chapter will be much of a surprise but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**AND BABY MAKES… HOW MANY?**

**Chapter 4**

A month had passed since the children came to live with Hiei and Kurama and they were thriving under their new parent's love. They worked hard at their lessons and were rewarded with lots of play time and plenty of love.

During the kits afternoon nap Jax had daily sword lessons with Hiei. This was their special time alone together. Jax however wasn't the only one to benefit from their time together. Hiei loved spending time with his new son. In fact he had quickly fallen in love with all three of his children.

Hiei and Jax were finishing sword practice in one of the gardens when Yusuke and Kuwabara approached. Seeing the excitement in Jax's eyes Hiei allowed him to greet their guests. "Uncle Yusuke, Uncle Kuwa, did you see me and Dad sparring? Dad says I'm learning real fast."

Both men smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. Yusuke ruffled Jax's hair. "A few more lessons and you'll be as good as Kuwabara."

At Kuwabara's hurt expression Yusuke grinned, grabbed the front of the bigger man's shirt and pulled him close for a quick kiss. "Sorry Babe, I was just teasing."

Kuwabara playfully pushed him away. "Can you believe him Hiei? Married barely a year and already the honeymoon's over."

Hiei smirked. "What'd you expect? He married an idiot."

As expected Kuwabara bristled. "Would you rather I have let him have your fox, Shrimp?"

When Hiei would have come back at him Yusuke stepped between them. "Alright you two, not in front of the kid."

Seeing Jax was uneasy with their bickering Hiei knew he had to do something he wouldn't normally do. "Hey Kuwabara, why don't you show Jax a few things with your spirit sword while I get Kurama and the kits?"

Kuwabara smiled at his long time friend and rival. "I'd be happy to Hiei."

As Hiei flitted off he heard Jax's excitement at seeing the famous spirit sword. Once in the room he shared with his mate Hiei quietly approached the bed. Curled up on the bed sound asleep were his three Youko's. Kurama had recently taken to joining the kits for their afternoon nap.

Kurama lay on his side curled around the two sleeping kits. Hiei slipped onto the bed behind his mate to nibble at his neck. "Wake up Baby, the guys are waiting for us."

With a lazy smile Kurama arched his neck giving Hiei better access. Complying with his fox's unspoken request Hiei kissed and nibbled one of Kurama's favorite spots before gently caressing the Youko's sexy behind. "As much as I'd like to continue this we have to get going Sweetheart."

At Kurama's frustrated moan the kits stirred. Hiei sat up and reached across Kurama to pick Rami up. The kit smiled and cuddled against Hiei's chest. "Hi Daddy."

As always Hiei's heart skipped at the sweet sound of his new name. Looking over Kurama at little Kira smiling up at him Hiei smiled back. "Are my foxes going to sleep all day or did you want to go visit Grandma Shiori?"

At the mention of the trip they were making this afternoon all three were suddenly wide awake. Kira climbed over Kurama to Hiei. With a kit in each arm he rose from the bed, Kurama not far behind him. "Wait Dragon-Heart, we need to brush our hair before we go."

Hiei waited patiently as all three Youko's primped before they went to meet the others. Hiei and Kurama were taking the children on their first trip to the Ningenkai. Yusuke and Kuwabara were along as extra protection. Many low level demons still viewed demon children, especially Youko kits as quite valuable.

Seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara, the kits ran ahead with Rami calling out to them.. "Uncle Yusuke, Uncle Kuwa!"

Kuwabara swung Rami up in the air as Yusuke got a big hug from Kira. Kuwabara pretended to have trouble holding Rami up. "Wow Rami, I think you've grown since last week. I can hardly lift you."

Rami giggled. "You're silly Uncle Kuwa."

Kira traced her hand along one of Yusuke's tattoos. "Dees are pwetty Uncow Yusuke. Dey wook wike Daddy's dwagon. Papa, can I have pwetty marks wike Uncow Yusuke?"

Kurama smiled nervously at his daughter asking for a tattoo. "Why don't we talk about that in about twenty years Angel? Now is everyone ready to go to Grandma Shiori's?"

When the children all squealed in delight Hiei slipped his hand into Kurama's and whispered. "Good distraction Foxie."

Gazing down at Hiei lovingly, Kurama leaned closer. "I think I deserve a kiss for that Darling."

Hiei obliged willingly, kissing Kurama thoroughly before they went to say goodbye to Mukuro. The boys raced ahead and had already hugged Mukuro when Kira caught up. "Gwamma Mukuwo I'm gonna to miss you."

Even after a month Mukuro was still a little stiff around the children but secretly loved each one of them. "I'm going to miss you too Kira. You have fun with Grandma Shiori. Boys be good for your fathers."

Jax and Rami both called back as they left. "Yes Grandma Mukuro. Bye."

Yusuke carrying Kira, Kuwabara carrying Rami with Jax between Hiei and Kurama the group set off for the Ningenkai.

* * *

As planned it was just after dark as they made their way through the city streets to Kurama's old home. Even though the kits were disguised in ningen clothes that covered their tails and hats that covered their ears Hiei and Kurama were taking no chances that they would be seen.

Rami smiled up at his redheaded father. "Papa, when Kira and I are older will we be able to change like you do?"

Kurama squeezed his son's hand. "You'll probably be able to change into foxes but not into a human like I do. I can only do that because my mother is human."

Hiei was holding Kira's hand but reached down to pick her up as they approached the house. This would be the first time the children would meet Hatanaka and Shuuichi and Kira was usually nervous around new people at first. With big eyes she looked at Hiei. "Daddy, you don't fink Gwamma Shiori forgot us do you?"

With a grin he kissed her cheek. "No Angel, she didn't forget you. On the phone the other day she told Kurama she can't wait to see you again."

Yusuke looked down when Jax tugged his hand. "Uncle Yusuke, are you and Uncle Kuwa staying at Grandma Shiori's with us?"

Shaking his head Yusuke smiled down at the boy. "No Jax, Kuwabara and I have our own house to go to but Shiori invited us for dinner so we won't leave right away."

Seeing the house, Kurama scooped Rami up and hurried ahead. He only got to the porch when Shiori opened the door and rushed out to meet them with a big smile. When Kurama pulled back from her hug to find she had taken Rami from him he wondered if she really just wanted to get her hands on her grandson. "Oh I missed you all so much."

Shiori only smiled when she tried to get Kira the same way but the little kit clung to her father's neck. "Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara. Come in everyone, dinner's almost ready. Darling, Shuuichi, look the children are here."

Both men were waiting to meet the newest members of their family. After only a few minutes Kira was comfortable enough to leave Hiei's arms. She went to Kurama and pouted up at him. "Papa, can I take dis hat off now? It squashes my eaws."

Kurama rose and pulled the curtains before allowing both kits to remove their hats and release their tails. Kurama combed his fingers through Kira's hair before gently rubbing her ears. "Is that better Angel?"

Kira laid her head on his knee and closed her eyes with a sigh. "Yea."

Shiori gazed lovingly at the sweet sight of her son and his daughter. "Oh Shu… Kurama, I'm so happy for you and Hiei. You're both going to be wonderful parents."

Kurama gave his mother a shy little smile. "Thank you Mother. That means a lot to me."

Turning her attention to Jax, Shiori held out her hand. "You young man have grown since last month. Why don't you tell Grandpa and me about your sword lessons?"

Being Jax' favorite subject he entertained them all with tails of his lessons until Shiori said it was time for dinner. Shuuichi helped Hiei get the kids washed up while Kurama helped Shiori set dinner out.

After dinner the children were introduced to television. Shiori had raided the local video store for several children's movies. Currently they were enthralled watching _'Quest for Camelot' _giving the adults time to talk.

From where they sat at the dinning room table Shiori watched the children. "It's amazing how much difference one month has made in them. They are so happy and healthy now and it shows. Now that they are all eating right they've all grown and their hair is so soft and vibrant. I thought Kira's hair was a dull brown but it's more blond with beautiful red highlights. Rami's is more golden than blond and Jax must have grown two inches."

The usually quiet Hiei couldn't help but be proud of his children. "They're very smart too. They work hard at all of their lessons, especially Jax. He's actually got a lot of potential as a swordsman."

Kurama smiled at his mate, squeezing his hand. "I know we both worried about adding children to our lives but it has been one of the best things to have ever happened to us."

Kuwabara nudged Yusuke. "Hear that Babe? One of the best things to ever happen to them."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "I thought you wanted our honeymoon to last a while longer. Kids would put a real damper on that. Right Kurama?"

Kurama's eyes widened at first but then he laughed. "It might have made us a little more… creative about our time together but no I wouldn't use the word 'damper'."

Shuuichi stood up laughing. "Okay, that's way too much information for me Bro. Sorry Mom, I've got to call it a night, I have to work tomorrow."

Yusuke and Kuwabara used this as their opportunity to leave too. Luckily the movie was ending so everyone got to say goodbye. Kurama and Hiei then took the children upstairs to get ready for bed.

Shiori was fixing a futon on the floor in Shuuichi's old room when the kids bath was over. "I thought the kits could have the bed. Jax, I know this isn't your big bed at home but I hope it's alright."

It was very apparent from the look in Jax's eyes that he had a soft spot for the ningen woman. "It's fine Grandma Shiori. I'd even sleep in the yard if it means I get to visit you."

Jax of course found himself in a big hug as she cooed over how sweet he was. Neither noticed that Kurama snuck out of the room for a moment. When he returned he was holding an old book. "Mother, I think the children might like it if you read them their bedtime story tonight."

Shiori giggled when she saw what book he held. "Oh Shuuichi, when I think of how often you had me read that silly book and now knowing that you're a fox, it makes me laugh."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at his grinning fox when Shiori sat on the bed and read the children Dr. Seuss' _'Fox in Socks'_. When she finished the book she kissed each of them before saying goodnight to Hiei and Kurama.

The demons spent a few minutes making sure their children were comfortable being left alone in a new place before going to Kurama's old room. Hiei watched as Kurama went around touching some of the things he'd left behind in the Ningenkai when he moved to Makai. "Do you miss it Fox?"

Turning to him Kurama answered without hesitation. "No. I wouldn't trade my life with you for anything in the three worlds Hiei."

Reaching behind him Hiei locked the door. "Hn. Now, I've been thinking of my fox wearing nothing but socks for an hour now. Care to model for me Baby?"

Kurama laughed happily. As he reached for the buttons on his shirt he had a gleam in his eyes. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Hiei quickly pulled off his shirt. "I'll take that dare."

* * *

Hiei woke to the feel of red hair tickling his nose and the sound of his lover's moan. Kurama however wasn't moaning in pleasure. Slowly sitting up Hiei brushed Kurama's hair back from his face. "Your stomach again Fox?"

Leaning into Hiei's caress Kurama nodded. "Don't worry Koi, you know it doesn't last long. Can you get the children?"

Hiei's other hand began rubbing Kurama's tummy. "Shiori has them in the kitchen Baby, they're fine."

Green eyes closed in contentment when Kurama felt Hiei infuse his ki into the rub. "I wonder why it feels better when you do that."

Leaning down to kiss his fox Hiei smirked. "I guess your body recognizes your mate's ki and calms down."

Long fingers slipped into Hiei's hair and pulled him closer with a purr. "That's not the only thing my body recognizes from my mate."

As their lips met Kurama grinned at his lover's growl. "Pervert."

* * *

Some time later when the demons entered the kitchen they were greeted with a chorus of "Daddy!" and "Papa!" from their children. Kira held her hands up for one of them to pick her up. Even though he knew Kurama felt better Hiei still intercepted the kit. "Sit down Foxie, I've got her."

Kurama smiled shyly at his mate before greeting the boys. "Have you two been good for Grandma this morning?"

Both of them beamed up at him nodding. Rami looked adorable with flour on his cheeks. "We were real good Papa, we even helped Grandma make breakfast."

Kurama put an arm around Jax with a smile as the boy told him about their morning. "Yea Papa, we made pancakes. Grandma says they're Dad's favorite. She even let me cut up the strawberries to put on top."

From Hiei's arms Kira giggled. "I wike syrup Daddy. It's awl sweet and sticky."

When she held her hand out to show Hiei he surprised her by lickings her finger and she giggled more. "Hm, I thought you were the one that was all sweet and sticky."

When they sat to eat Kurama took Kira as he usually did. Hiei watched, intently aware that Kurama didn't eat. Shiori didn't notice until Kira held up a bit of pancake for him and he quietly refused. "Do you have another tummy ache Papa?"

He only nodded hoping his mother wouldn't notice but she did. "How long have you been sick Son? Maybe you should see the doctor while you're here."

Kurama just smiled at her. "It's been a little over a week now but it goes away by midmorning. I'm fine Mother."

She relaxed a little then giggled. "If you were my daughter I'd think you were having morning sickness."

An eyebrow raised over green eyes. "Not likely Mother. Besides, we're perfectly happy with the three beautiful children we already have."

They spent the morning just visiting and playing. Hatanaka came home from work to join them for lunch. After lunch they watched a movie before Kurama took the kits up for a nap.

Seeing Hiei peek in on them Shiori joined him. "How long has Shuuichi been taking an afternoon nap?"

Hiei shrugged. "About two weeks I guess."

There was concern in her eyes as she looked at the fire demon. "Almost the same time frame as the stomach aches. If this goes on much longer he should see a doctor Hiei."

Hiei closed the door. "I'll see that he does Mother."

She accompanied him down the stairs. "I couldn't have asked for a better husband for my son than you Hiei. Now what are you and Jax going to do while your foxes sleep?"

Seeing his son, Hiei grinned. "I thought I'd take him to get some sweet snow. Would you like to join us?"

Shiori held her hand out to Jax. "I couldn't refuse a date with two such handsome men."

* * *

They spent two more days in the Ningenkai before returning home. They crossed the border to Makai just past dawn. Hiei and Kurama each held a sleeping kit as Kuwabara carried a sleeping Jax. Thoughtfully Yusuke looked at his lover. "You really want kids don't you?"

Rubbing Jax's back Kuwabara nodded. "If and when you are ever ready my answer to that question will be yes."

Slipping an arm around the larger man Yusuke rested his head against Kuwabara's free shoulder. "There's no rush is there? I'd kind of like it to be just us for a while longer."

Kuwabara kissed Yusuke's temple. "Did you see Shizuru with the kids? She doesn't smile like that very often. I'd like to see her like that with our kids some day. Since Shizuru's still pretty young we've got lots of time Firecracker."

Nodding, Yusuke's arm tightened. "That's a time frame I can work with. So, do you want a boy or a girl?"

Kuwabara shrugged. "A boy to train or a girl to spoil, either or both would be fine with me."

They were both surprised when Jax spoke sleepily. "When every you guys are ready I can tell you the best places to find kids like us that need parents. There's lots more boys than girls though. Girls get caught or killed a lot easier than the boys do."

Things got really quiet after that, both men struggling with the anger they felt at what Jax told them.

The rest of the trip back to the castle only had one interruption. Not far from the castle grounds Hiei felt two midlevel demons watching them and he looked back at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Knowing that look they immediately pulled apart. When they all would have reacted Kurama stopped them. "Wait, maybe we don't have to fight. Just flaring our spirit energy will probably scare them away."

As Kurama predicted, flaring the spirit energy of four beings as powerful as they were did scare the demons away. However it also had an effect on Kurama. Clutching Rami tightly Kurama fell to his knees with a cry.

The guys reacted just like the team they were. Yusuke grabbed for Kurama, steadying him as Kuwabara quickly took Kira from Hiei. By the time Hiei was at the Youko's side and Yusuke had taken Rami, whatever was affecting Kurama had weakened him enough to force him from his Youko form back to his human one.

"Kurama, what's happening?" Hiei didn't often show fear but nothing scared him more than when his mate was hurt.

The redhead lay weakly in Hiei's arms. "I don't know Hiei. Using my energy like that seemed to drain me. My stomach's really upset right now too."

Like he does in the morning Hiei placed his hand on Kurama's stomach and fed his ki to his mate. "Thank you Koi, that feels better."

When Kurama moved to stand Hiei swept him up in his arms. It crossed Kurama's mind to argue but was stopped when Hiei growled. "Don't even think about it Fox."

Having felt the flare of energy several of Hiei's guards suddenly appeared. Hiei addressed them briefly. "Escort Lord Yusuke, Kuwabara and my children to the castle."

Without another word Hiei flitted to the castle with Kurama held tight in his arms. In their room Hiei gently placed Kurama on their bed. Without releasing his hold on Kurama he barked several orders for Mukuro and a healer to be sent for.

Kurama felt bad when the servants went running from the room. "Hiei I'm fine now, I don't need a healer."

Brushing back Kurama's red hair Hiei grabbed his chin. "I insist Kurama. Besides I promised you mother that if you didn't get better I'd make sure you saw a doctor. I'd say what just happened means you're getting worse not better."

Seeing the worry in his mate's eyes Kurama relented. "Alright Darling, if it will make you feel better I'll let the healer look at me."

An hour later Hiei sat at Kurama's side, refusing to release him as the healer finished examining him. When she stepped back Hiei looked at her impatiently. "What's wrong with my fox woman."

"Nothing's wrong with him Lord Hiei." The old woman discretely backed a little further away before she finished speaking.

"Lord Kurama's pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Since my awesome reviewers posted so quickly and I've had the time to write I thought I'd reward you all by posting this chapter quickly too.

Thanks so much and happy reading.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**AND BABY MAKES… HOW MANY?**

**Chapter 5**

"Lord Kurama's pregnant."

Hiei and Kurama stared wide eyed at the old healer as if she had suddenly grown another head. There was a brief silence and then Kurama began to chuckle. A moment later it became hysterical laughter. "This is some kind of sick joke right? Yusuke put that crazy old witch up to this didn't he? Get that bastard in here so I can show him just how not funny it is. This is nuts Hiei, that old woman couldn't have said what I think she did. There is no way I can be pre… what she said. I'm a man for crying out loud! You of all people ought to know that! Tell them I'm a man Hiei! Mmph…"

Kurama's tirade was cut off when Hiei sunk his fingers into his red hair and pulled his mate in for a brutal kiss. Hiei had learned from experience that a kiss was the best way to calm his fox, and calming he needed. By the end of his speech Kurama was nearly hysterical.

Within a few seconds Hiei felt Kurama's body relax against him. When Hiei released his hair and would have pulled back Kurama clung to him not allowing him to break the kiss. Indulging his fox Hiei kissed and held him until Kurama moaned in pleasure.

When Hiei finally pulled back Kurama grabbed the front of his shirt with a desperate look in his eyes. "Hiei, this is crazy, she has got to be wrong!"

Hiei turned to the healer. "Alright woman tell us how this could have happened. Neither Youkos nor humans are capable of bearing children as males and my mate is definitely a male."

The old healer looked unaffected at having to face two of Makai's most powerful demons. "If you will excuse my presumption, there was a rumor around the time of your mating that when Lord Kurama's demon soul went to the Ningenkai, that the body it entered was originally female. Is this true?"

Kurama's heart began to race and he swallowed hard before he answered. "Yes it is, but I used my demon energy to change that child into a male."

She nodded. "On the outside you succeeded quite well. However, it appears that on the inside the female reproductive organs were left intact. Though rare this can happen naturally in both demons and humans, where a being is technically both male and female. The term for this is hermaphrodite."

Hiei kept an arm around Kurama as they both absorbed what she was telling them. From the look on Kurama's face he was still having trouble believing what the healer said. "So you're saying that I'm a hermaphrodite, part male and part female. I don't understand why I didn't know this sooner, why I didn't get pre… pregnant sooner. Hiei and I have had a very active sex life for a number of years now."

The old woman regarded him calmly. "You may have had subtle clues that were overlooked. Your feminine appearance in your human form you might have attributed to being part Youko. Any emotional tendencies you might have attributed to your weaker human side. As to why you've never conceived before, I believe the kits are partially responsible for that. Youko females have their first heat between twenty and thirty years of age. It is my belief that the kits, especially Miss Kira since she's still a baby, may have triggered your female hormones and you went into heat."

Taking Kurama by the chin Hiei forced the redhead to look at him. "Do you remember how different our lovemaking was the night we brought the children home? You being in heat would explain why you were especially horny that night too. That's probably the night you got pregnant."

Kurama could feel his hysteria rising again but couldn't stop it. "Hiei, what are we going to do? I can't be pregnant. Besides we have our hands full with the three children we already have. How are we going to handle a baby too? Mmph…"

Once again Kurama found himself on the receiving end of one of Hiei's kisses and again it immediately calmed him. "Kurama, I know this has been a shock but think about it. You're going to have my baby."

When Hiei's words sank in Kurama gave him a shy smile. "I am, aren't I? Oh Hiei, we're having a baby!"

Kurama threw himself at Hiei and began kissing him. With a chuckle, the healer discretely left the room. A few minutes later they pulled apart when the door was suddenly flung open and Mukuro came in. "What the hell is going on here? I get to Gandura for a breakfast meeting with Yomi and am told to rush back home because Kurama's sick. I get here to find those idiot friends of yours trying to calm your children while you two are up here making out."

Their smiles turned to concern at the mention of the children. "Hiei they must be so frightened."

Hiei prevented Kurama from rising. "Relax Fox, I just sent Yusuke a message to bring the children up."

A moment later they could hear Kuwabara's loud voice coming up the stairs. "Come on guys, it's okay, your Papa's waiting for you."

Three solemn little faces peeked around the door. When Kurama smiled and held out his arms all three ran across the room, climbed on the bed and threw themselves into Kurama's arms. "Oh Babies, I'm so sorry you were worried. I'm fine, really."

Tenderly he kissed each tear streaked cheek as he tried to reassure them. So softly that he almost missed it he heard Jax whisper. "Papa are you going to leave us?"

Kurama's heart ached at the sorrow he heard in his son's voice. He allowed Hiei to cuddle the kits as he pulled Jax into his arms. "No Sweetheart, I'm staying right here with you, I promise."

From Hiei's arms Rami's little voice quivered. "Are you sick Papa?"

Kurama looked around at the anxious faces of his children and friends. Even Mukuro looked concerned. Hiei nudged his shoulder. "They'll find out sooner or later Fox."

Kurama blushed. "I know, but I'm really embarrassed Hiei."

Red eyes met green. "I'm really proud Kurama."

Kurama grinned. "Me too Hiei. Alright everyone, here it is. I'm not sick. I'm going to have Hiei's baby."

The room was dead silent. From Hiei's arms little Kira looked up at him. "Daddy, I fought onwy girls couwd have babies. Isn't Papa a boy?"

Even Kurama couldn't be offended when one by one everyone began to giggle at Kira's innocent question. Turning he kissed her cheek. "You're right Angel, only girls can have babies, but I'm special. Apparently, I'm part boy… and part girl."

Never one to remain quiet for long Yusuke finally piped up. "Kurama, did you just say you were a girl?"

Kuwabara pushed him. "Yusuke!"

Yusuke turned to Kuwabara. "Well, you know as well as I do that Kurama is definitely a man. I just want to know how this happened."

Hiei smirked. "Hn! If you don't know how this happened then Kuwabara hasn't been doing a very good job in b…"

"HIEI! Not in front of our children!" Kurama hissed at his mate.

After an awkward silence Kurama spoke. "It seems I'm what's known as a hermaphrodite. That means I may be a boy on the outside but on the inside I'm part girl and can have a baby."

There was mischief in Rami's eyes as if he realized the funny side of Kurama's predicament. "Papa, does that mean you'll be the baby's Mommy?"

Mouth agape Kurama reached out to tickle his laughing son. "You think that's funny don't you little one?"

Kira giggled as Yusuke and Kurama both almost fell down laughing. Yusuke recovered first. "You've always been as pretty as a girl Kurama, now I guess I can call you Fox-Girl."

Golden eyes glared at him. "Not if you value your life you won't. Go home you two, we'll talk later. Mukuro, the children haven't eaten yet, will you take them down and we'll join you shortly? Oh and please don't call my mother, I want to tell her this one myself."

Mukuro nodded. "Of course, come on children. Hiei, Kurama, congratulations."

Both nodded to her before kissing their children with promises to be down soon.

Before he left Yusuke came over to the bed. "You know I was just teasing. I'm really happy for you both, even a little jealous. It seems Kazuma and I are always playing catch up with you two."

Kurama took his friend's hand and pulled him down to sit by him on the bed. "Don't ever compare yourselves to us Yusuke. Hiei and I are a lot older and will just do a few things before you do. I know you were just teasing me, but this has been a real shock and I'm just a little touchy about it right now."

Yusuke looked at him sheepishly. "Thanks Kurama, and I'm sorry about teasing you."

The two hugged then Yusuke and Kuwabara left. Finally alone Kurama turned to Hiei. "Are you okay with this Dragon-Heart? I know we talked about children but we never talked about four of them."

Hiei kissed him briefly. "I love the children we have Kurama. We're able to give them the childhood I could only dream of. Now we've been given a child of our own and whether you give birth to one or a whole litter I'll love every one of them too."

Kurama giggled at his mate. "Bite your tongue Hiei, one will be plenty. I love you Hiei."

"I love you too My Beautiful Fox, and relax, I only feel one other life in there besides yours." After a long kiss they rose to go join their children for breakfast.

Exiting their room they heard noises from the children's room across the hall. Curious, they went to investigate. In the alcove Jax was pulling things from his drawers and stuffing them in the old canvas bag he had brought with him to the castle. His shoulders were slumped and his expression grim.

Entering the room they went to the alcove where Kurama sat on the bed facing their oldest son. "Jax, what's going on? It looks like you're packing."

He just shrugged and continued at his task. Kurama looked at Hiei nervously. Hiei stepped forward, his voice firm. "Kurama asked you a question son, I expect you to answer him."

Jax stopped but didn't look up. "I'm leaving. It will be harder now with the new baby. Maybe without me you can still take care of Rami and Kira."

Hiei and Kurama were shocked. When they didn't respond right away Jax continued. "Besides, why would you want me now that you're having a baby of your own? At least the kits are little and look like they could be yours since they're Youkos."

Kurama slipped off the bed to kneel in front of Jax forcing the boy to look at him. "No matter how many natural children Hiei and I have, you will always be our son. Don't you get it yet Jax? We love you. As to the kits looking like me, well you look like Hiei. You're both part fire demon after all."

Jax looked up at Hiei. Stepping forward Hiei put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "No matter how much I love the baby Kurama's carrying, I love you just as much."

Tears were beginning to fill Jax's eyes. "You're not going to send me away?"

Kurama took Jax in a tight hug. "Oh Jax no, we'll never send you away. Darling we have enough love for all of our children."

Jax looked up when he felt Hiei's hand caress his hair. "Son, let's put this stuff away and go join your brother and sister for breakfast."

Nodding, Jax brushed his tears away and hurried to do his father's bidding. With his parents help they were headed downstairs in just a few minutes.

When Mukuro saw Jax between Hiei and Kurama, holding each of their hands, she raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't hungry Jax."

Blushing he looked up at Kurama then at Hiei. "I changed my mind. Dad says I have to eat so I can grow stronger if I want to be a good swordsman."

The skeptical look in her eyes said she would be getting the real story from his parents later.

Kurama nodded his gratitude that she didn't push the issue as he scooped Kira from where she stood on his chair trying to eat. "Hi Pretty Girl, need a lift?"

Kira giggled as she settled on Kurama's lap to finish her breakfast. Kurama looked around the table at his family then winked at Hiei conveying his happiness.

* * *

The next evening Kurama stood on his parent's porch ringing the doorbell. A moment later Hatanaka opened the door to find his stepson and family. "Shuuichi, what a surprise."

The children all rushed forward for hugs. "Grandpa!"

Hearing the commotion at the door Shiori hurried out. "Shuuichi, Hiei! Oh and my grandbabies too!"

It was lots of hugs and kisses later before everything calmed down. They hadn't eaten yet so Hatanaka ordered pizza. Hiei also asked him to call Shu-Chan to join them. Shiori hadn't returned the movies she rented yet so Kurama put _'The Fox and the Hound' _on for the children.

Once Shu-Chan arrived and the children were settled with their pizza and movie Shiori turned on her son. "Alright Shuuichi, what's wrong?"

Kurama looked at Hiei who in turn answered Shiori. "I promised that if Kurama didn't get better I'd have him see someone. He collapsed yesterday when we returned home."

Eyes wide Shiori reached for Kurama's hands. "Shuuichi, you're sick aren't you? I knew something was wrong."

Hatanaka put his arm around his wife. "Sweetheart, let them explain before you jump to conclusions."

Kurama smiled his appreciation to his stepfather. "Thank you Father. Mother, I have a congenital condition that has had an interesting effect on me now, as an adult."

Shiori looked even more worried. "Congenital, that means you were born with it. Is it something I caused?"

Kurama shook his head. "No Mother, you didn't do this, I did. I told you that I changed your baby from a girl into a boy. Well, apparently I wasn't as thorough as I thought. I did make your child into a complete male however I failed to eliminate all of her female attributes."

Shaking her head Shiori looked at him confused. "Female attributes? What exactly does that mean?"

When Kurama looked a little uncomfortable Hiei continued for him. "Kurama's what's known as a hermaphrodite. He has both male and female reproductive organs."

Shiori's eyes widened. "I've heard of that but never known of one. What does this mean? Why is it making you sick?"

Kurama was trying to hide his smile. "I'm not sick Mother… I'm pregnant."

At first Shiori looked confused as if she didn't understand what he said. When realization dawned on her she sprung forward into Kurama's arms. "A baby! Oh you wicked boys, teasing me like that!"

Hatanaka looked stunned. Shu-Chan laughed as he reached out to shake Hiei's hand. "Congrats Hiei. I didn't know my brother had it in him."

Hiei smirked. "Neither did we."

Shiori hugged Hiei as Hatanaka congratulated his stepson. "You know your mother's going to go crazy spoiling all these grandchildren you're giving her."

Shiori looked at the children. "Of course I am. Speaking of my grandchildren, how are they taking the news?"

As if he knew he was being talked about Jax got up and came over to Kurama. Lifting the boy onto his lap Kurama gave him a brief hug. "Once they understood that I wasn't sick and we convinced this little guy that we have enough love for all of them, they've been okay with it."

Hiei reached out and ruffled his son's hair. "I couldn't ask for a better big brother for our baby than Jax."

Jax had a sheepish grin on his face. "If it's another Youko kit we're all going to have our hands full. They get into more trouble."

The adults all laughed. Shiori smiled at him. "They look up to you Jax, I'm sure you'll help your fathers keep them all in line."

"I'll try Grandma." Hopping down Jax went back to watch the movie.

Kurama watched his son for a moment. "He's so little yet he's been through so much. We'll have to be really careful that he doesn't feel left out."

Shiori squeezed Kurama's hand. "It sounds like you're both on top of it so I'm sure he'll be just fine. Now tell me about this baby. How far along are you?"

They talked about the baby until the movie was over then played with the children until it was time for them to go to bed. After they were tucked in Kurama had a moment alone with his mother. "We have to go first thing in the morning Mother. We've taken up enough of Yusuke and Kuwabara's time escorting us on back to back trips and Hiei needs to get back to work."

Shiori nodded. "I understand Son. I'm so glad you came to tell me this, I would have been really worried if Mukuro had called for me to come to Alaric."

Kurama smiled. "I know Mother and this wasn't something I wanted to tell you over the phone either."

Shyly she reached out to touch his stomach. "I can't believe it really was morning sickness."

Kurama nodded and shrugged. "Something like that, yes. Fire demons cubs draw a lot of energy from their mothers. That's what was upsetting my stomach and making me so tired. Apparently the father has an active roll in fire demon pregnancies feeding ki to the baby so the mother can maintain her strength."

Shiori giggle. "Shuuichi, is it my imagination or are you beginning to refer to yourself as a female?"

Kurama blushed. "I assure you I will be this baby's Papa just like my other children. It's just hard to discuss this and refer to myself as a pregnant father. We're conditioned to think of a mother when discussing a pregnancy."

Shiori hugged him. "I know, it's just so cute. Don't misunderstand because I love Jax, Rami and Kira but I'm so glad you and Hiei get to experience having a child of your own."

Kurama returned the hug. "Now that the shock has worn off, we couldn't be happier. A few months ago we weren't sure we'd ever get to be parents and now we have three beautiful children and a baby on the way."

Shiori smiled up at him. "You and Hiei are truly blessed."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not sure about this chapter. I wanted to explain Kurama's 'condition' a little better but somehow it ended up being more information than anyone needs or wants. I don't think I'm happy with this chapter but, oh well, here it is anyways.

I'll be jumping ahead to the end of Kurama's pregnancy in the next chapter and I still don't know if he's having a boy or a girl or what to name it. Ideas would be nice guys and remember there's only one so no twins and I don't think it should be a hermaphrodite either.

Thanks for all the great reviews. Please keep them coming.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**AND BABY MAKES… HOW MANY?**

**Chapter 6**

Kurama left his mother's with lots of advice and even a few books on being pregnant. The trip home was uneventful this time and after breakfast Yusuke and Kuwabara went home. Kurama spent the morning with his children then they all had lunch with Hiei in the garden.

Once the kits were down for their nap and Hiei was busy with Jax's sword lesson Kurama went in search of the old healer. After only a few inquiries he tracked her quarters down in the barracks of Hiei's best troops. After knocking on her door it was opened by a young girl. "I was wondering if I could speak to Maki please?"

The girl's eyes widened and she curtsied recognizing the redhead as Lord Hiei's mate. "Of course Lord Kurama, please come in."

She immediately hurried to the next room and he could hear her excitement as she told her mistress that Lord Kurama wished to see her. A moment later the old woman bustled into the room. "Lord Kurama, welcome. To what do I owe this honor?"

Kurama gave her a smile. "If you have time I'd like to speak to you about my… condition. I have a few questions."

She moved to an old rocker, indicating for him to take the chair next to her. "I expect you do."

Kurama looked a little sheepish as he sat by her. "First, I'd like to apologize for my behavior yesterday Maki. It was quite a shock and I'm afraid I didn't handle it very well."

The gray head nodded. "It's quite understandable. As a man I'm sure you weren't expecting to find out you were pregnant."

Kurama blushed. "True, but now that it's sunk in I'm very happy about it. In all the excitement I never asked… is my baby alright? Am I going to be able to carry it without any problems? I guess one of my biggest questions is how will I deliver it? Everything that comes to mind sounds really scary."

Maki grinned at him. "The baby is just fine and I see no reason why you should have any problems carrying it to term. As to the delivery, if my suspicions prove unfounded then you will have to have a cesarean."

Kurama frowned. "Suspicions?"

Choosing her words carefully Maki continued. "Hiei mentioned that your lovemaking was different the night you conceived. I think you may discover that you body may have changed on the outside to accommodate what was happening on the inside. This means you probably made love as a female which allowed you to conceive. If this is true then you should have no problem delivering like a female."

Eyes wide Kurama tried to absorb Maki's delicately put words. "I see. I have one other question. Since finding out I was pregnant I've remained in my human form. Do you think it will harm the baby if I change back to my Youko form?"

Maki shook her head. "I don't think so. You've been pregnant a little over a month and have spent most of that time as a Youko. I think it might be best to change now so I can monitor how the change effects the baby though."

Blushing when Maki placed her hand on his stomach, Kurama raised his spirit energy and transformed into his Youko form. Kurama didn't realize he had been nervous until Maki smiled and removed her hand. "The baby's fine. In fact, it seems to like the rise in your spirit energy. I would suggest only changing forms when Hiei's near so that he can supplement your ki however. As the baby grows it will draw more energy from you and you may find you need Hiei's energy more."

Kurama rose but before he could bid Maki goodbye Hiei burst through the door. "Kurama, what's wrong? I felt your ki flare."

Grinning at his anxious mate Kurama leaned down to kiss Hiei's cheek. "Nothing's wrong Love. I was just asking Maki some questions about the baby. I wanted to make sure it wouldn't hurt the baby for me to change forms and as you can see I'm just fine."

Placing a hand on the Youko's stomach and feeding his ki into the touch, Hiei turned skeptically to Maki. "Is my fox really alright?"

Inclining her head she answered him. "Yes Lord Hiei. I see no signs that he will have any difficulty with this pregnancy."

Hiei nodded. Kurama thanked her and bid her farewell. As they made their way back to the castle Kurama remembered Hiei had been with Jax. "Hiei, where's Jax?"

Seeing Kurama's concern Hiei took his hand. "Relax Foxie, I sent him upstairs to check on the kits before flitting to you."

Together they went to join their children. Excited to see their Youko father for the first time since he collapsed Kurama was immediately pounced by all three children. "Papa!"

Seeing his family was safe and happy Hiei left for an afternoon meeting. Kurama let the children out of their afternoon lessons and took them swimming instead.

* * *

Later that evening, after they had tucked the children in for the night, Hiei and Kurama were undressing for bed. Slipping out of his pants Hiei paused to look at his lover. The only part of his clothes the Youko had removed was the belt to his tunic. Hiei watched as Kurama turned down the bed, brushed his hair and was now picking up the fire demon's clothes. "Foxie, is it my imagination or are you stalling about taking your clothes off?

Hiei raised an eyebrow in surprise when his fox's ears flattened against his head and he blushed. "It's nothing Hiei. I'm going to take a bath. I'll join you in a little while."

Kurama tried to escape to the bathroom but Hiei flitted between him and the door. "You might as well tell me what's wrong Baby because you're not going anywhere."

As Hiei slowly advanced on him, Kurama stepped back. "Nothings wrong Dragon-Heart. I just want a bath."

When Kurama reached the bed Hiei forced him to sit. Tugging the bottom of Kurama's tunic, Hiei pulled it over his lover's head. "You spent the afternoon swimming with the children. I can smell that you washed yourself and them before you got out so you don't need a bath Sweetheart."

Kurama didn't meet Hiei's eyes. "Can't I have any secrets from you?"

Hiei smirked. "No."

Grinning at Hiei's honesty Kurama looked up sheepishly. "It's just embarrassing Koi that's all."

Seeing his mate's unease Hiei moved closer and sat on Kurama's lap. "Baby, I know every inch of your body. What could possibly be so embarrassing that you can't tell me?"

With a sigh, Kurama quietly repeated his conversation with Maki about him possibly having an outward sign of his being part female. When he finished Hiei gave him a wicked grin. "Kurama, if she's right then I think this is something I should explore further."

Eyes wide Kurama reluctantly allowed Hiei to push him back on the bed. Crawling over his lover Hiei tried to relax him with a deep kiss. Once he felt Kurama relax and begin to respond Hiei's lips moved down to his neck. By the time Hiei had worked his way down the Youko's chest and was nibbling on his navel, Kurama was withering in pleasure beneath him.

Before Kurama knew it Hiei had used his hands and mouth to pleasure him right out of his pants. Knowing Kurama would be nervous Hiei made sure to spend plenty of time paying homage to his lover's male attributes.

Kurama was nearly out of his mind with pleasure when suddenly he felt something new. His back arched off the bed and he screamed when Hiei's fingers began exploring.

Red eyes traveled up Kurama's body. Wanting to bring his mate down a little Hiei withdrew his fingers and mouth. "Did you like that Sweetheart?"

Panting, Kurama's golden eyes cracked open to look down at a grinning Hiei. "Gods Hiei, what the hell was that? It felt incredible."

Teasingly, Hiei flicked a finger against his lover causing Kurama to throw his head with a cry. "It would seem the old woman was right Fox. There's an opening with a little nub here that makes you scream when I touch it."

"Gods Hiei! Please touch it!" Happy to do his mate's bidding Hiei's hands and mouth went to work pleasuring him until he screamed his release.

Not giving him time to recover Hiei moved up Kurama's body and made love to him until they both screamed.

It was some time later as they lay in each other's arms before either of them could speak. "She was right Koibito. That's the way it felt when you made love to me the night we brought the children home. You really did touch a part of me you never have before."

Hiei smirked. "We've been distracted with the children lately and I guess I haven't been paying as much attention to you when we make love as I usually do. I promise not to neglect you in the future. It must be incredible to have a double orgasm, both as a male and a female at the same time."

Kurama sighed dreamily. "It was beyond incredible Dragon-Heart but only because it was you making love to me."

Hiei snuggled closer to Kurama. "It was my pleasure Fox. Now lets get some sleep. Our children will have us up before you know it."

Kurama kissed Hiei tenderly. "Goodnight My Love."

Half asleep Hiei whispered back. "G'nite My Fox."

* * *

The next three months of Kurama's pregnancy passed quickly. Other than needing Hiei to occasionally feed spirit energy to the baby and a little tummy, Kurama didn't notice much difference. Now that he was in his fourth month however things were beginning to change.

The most obvious change was his little tummy was beginning to grow. The bigger Kurama got the more he needed Hiei to feed the baby his ki. He'd also begun to have interesting cravings. If he was in his human form it was for human food. In his Youko form it was for demon food. In either form it was usually for meat or a dish containing meat.

All of that Kurama could handle but he was also becoming more emotional and moody. This, his male ego was having a real problem with. One moment he'd be normal then something would happen and he'd want to cry. The macho part of his mind would try to reason that what he was feeling was ridiculous. This only antagonized the emotional part making Kurama feel like he had a slit personality.

Hiei patiently accepted whatever mood his fox was in. Hiei loved that Kurama was a male but found he secretly enjoyed all the changes happening in his mate. In both forms Kurama's hair was longer and softer. That was the only new physical sign other than his growing tummy.

Kurama had always been very loving and affectionate but recently he had become more so both with his mate and his children. The children, having lost their mothers at such a young age loved having so much affection showered on them. Kurama made special time for each one of them, especially Rami.

Jax being the oldest and strongest got a lot of attention from Hiei and Mukuro. Surprisingly he was also the most sensitive meaning Kurama and Shiori also paid him a lot of attention.

Kira at two was still a baby and was doted on by everyone. She also required the most care so she too got a lot of attention.

Rami however was the middle child and the least demanding of the three. Noticing this, Kurama was afraid he'd feel left out and began to spend extra time with him. Like Jax's time with Hiei, Rami now had special lessons with Kurama. Already he was showing progress that he would be able to change to his fox form soon and had learned the names and functions of all the plants in the main garden.

Rami watched as his redheaded father grew a rose bush. Shiori was coming and Kurama always had fresh flowers in her room for her. His roses were her favorites. "Papa, will Grandma Shiori be here when the baby comes?"

Kurama smiled at his son. "I hope so Darling. Mukuro will call her and send the guards for her as soon as we know it's coming."

The boy looked up at him curiously. "Why don't you know when it's coming?"

Kurama pondered that thought a moment. "It's kind of like when you and Grandma make cookies. You wait and wait and when they're done you take them out of the oven. With the baby we have to wait until it's grown enough then it will come out."

Rami wrinkled his little nose. "Will it hurt?"

Green eyes widened. "I suppose it will, but in the end, when we have another child to love, it will be worth it."

Just then Jax called down from the tree above them. "Papa, they're here!" Like Hiei he loved to be high in the trees and often kept a lookout for Hiei to return.

Hearing Jax, Kira came running over from where she had been playing in the sandbox Uncle Yusuke and Uncle Kuwa had made her. "Papa, Papa! Daddy's back wif Gwamma!"

Grinning at his daughter Kurama knelt beside her. Kira was covered in sand. He giggled as he brushed the sand off her hands and dress. "Did you have fun Angel? You got all dirty."

Smiling up at him she giggled back. "I wuv my sandbox Papa."

When she was clean Kurama stood. "I'm glad Baby. Now let's go meet Hiei and Grandma at the door."

When Kurama would have picked the kit up Jax slipped between them taking Kira's hand before reaching for Rami's and dragging them with him into the castle. "Come on Papa."

Following, Kurama smiled at his oldest son. As the baby within Kurama grew Jax became very protective of his father. He didn't think it was good for Kurama to carry the kits and usually found a way to prevent him from doing so. Every day he seemed to become more like Hiei.

The children ran ahead to hug and kiss Shiori the minute she walked in the door. They greeted Hiei with the same enthusiasm even though he hadn't been gone two hours.

Seeing her son Shiori gave him a big hug then rubbed the swell of his stomach. "Oh Shuuichi, look at you. You've grown so much since last month."

When his lip quivered and his eyes welled up with tears she looked to Hiei alarmed. Knowing his fox needed consoling he pulled away from his children to hug Kurama. "Sweetheart, she's just happy that our baby's growing big and strong."

It was enough to keep Kurama from crying but he still pouted. "It still means I'm getting fat."

Shiori watched lovingly as Hiei expertly comforted his husband. "All I see is how much more beautiful you get as my baby grows inside you Foxie."

"Oh Hiei." Kurama cuddled into Hiei's arms for a kiss.

Without their noticing Mukuro had arrived. "Hello Shiori. Children, will you escort both of your grandmothers in to lunch?"

Jax took Shiori's hand as Rami rushed to take Mukuro's. Little Kira slipped in between to hold both their hands as they went into the dining room. Kurama and Hiei followed behind.

As usual Mukuro and Shiori used this time to catch up as Hiei and Kurama tended their children. Quietly Mukuro told Shiori about all the new emotional changes in Kurama.

When lunch was over the children went upstairs with Shiori to put her things away. They knew that somewhere in her bag would be gifts for them. Sure enough there were three new story books as well as a Frisbee for the boys and a new dress for Kira.

They were all thrilled. The boys ran to the garden to try the Frisbee and Kira immediately stripped to try on her new dress. Even at two years old the vain little vixen would usually rather have a new dress instead of toys.

Hiei flitted out the window to keep an eye on the boys while Kurama had some time with his mother. Shiori smiled at Kurama. "I take it that you've been having trouble with mood swings."

Blushing Kurama nodded. "Just a little. Please tell me it goes away once the baby's born."

She grinned. "It does. You might get the blues for a little while after the baby comes but that goes away too."

Kurama sighed. "Great, just what I need more emotions to deal with."

Dressed in a pretty lavender sun dress Kira tugged on Kurama's shirt. "Isn't it pwetty Papa?"

Reaching out Kurama caressed her ear. "It's as pretty as you are Angel. Thank Grandma then go look in the mirror and see how nicely it matches your beautiful eyes Baby."

Kira threw her arms around Shiori before skipping over to the mirror. "Fank you Gwamma!"

Shiori moved to watch the boys out the window. "So Shuuichi, have you thought about whether you want another little angel or will you have another boy to spoil your little Angel?"

Moving to her side Kurama smiled. "It doesn't matter to me or Hiei Mother, we love them all."

Shiori took a bag of old jewelry from her bag and Kira happily sat playing dress up before the mirror while Kurama and Shiori talked.

Two hours later Kurama hugged his mother. "Thank you Mother. I didn't realize how much I needed to talk about what's been happening to me. I've been getting a bit nervous about the delivery too. Especially this morning when Rami asked if it was going to hurt. I feel a lot better about that now."

Shiori gave him a hug. "Darling, any time you need me, I'll be here."

Kurama kissed her cheek. "I hope talking about it will help, I don't know how Hiei and the children can stand me some times."

Hiei chose that moment to enter with the boys. Moving to Kurama he gave him a big hug. "We love you Foxie, that's why. We know how hard this is on you and no matter what we'll just keep loving you."

All three children came to join their hug. Rami smiled up at him. "Daddy's right, we love you lots Papa."

Happy tears welled in Kurama's green eyes. "Oh My Darlings, I love you all lots too."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for all the great reviews. I'm glad everyone's enjoying this. It will be coming to an end in maybe two or three chapters. Let's see how long it will take me to tie up some loose ends and then have a baby.

I had some requests for the return of Yusuke and Kuwabara so a lot of this chapter will be for them. I hope you like.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**AND BABY MAKES… HOW MANY?**

**Chapter 7**

It was naptime and Kurama was sleeping on his side in the middle of his bed. Kurama slept a lot more now that he was seven months pregnant. Sleeping curled against his chest with her head tucked into his neck was Kira.

Rami, having turned five last month, didn't think he needed to take naps anymore sat against the headboard gently stroking his father's silver hair while he read a book. When his fingers would occasionally scratch Kurama's ears the Youko's tail would twitch happily even in his sleep.

Quietly the door opened and Jax slipped into the room. Gently, so he wouldn't wake Kurama, he climbed up beside his father and sister. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he reached out to rest his hand on the swell of Kurama's stomach.

Jax had been working with Hiei for the past two months on controlling his spirit energy. One day when Hiei was out Kurama had become weak and Jax had used his ki to feed the baby. With Jax being part fire demon the baby had accepted his ki and Kurama had felt better within a few minutes. When Hiei had returned later that day Jax basked in his father's praise for taking such good care of Kurama in his Hiei's absence.

Raising his spirit energy slowly Jax fed the baby. A minute later Kurama smiled in his sleep. Jax and Rami both grinned when his tail began to flip.

Entering the room Hiei stood watching his family a moment before going to sit by Jax. Tenderly the fire demon placed his hand over Jax's to slowly feed their ki together. Sleepily golden eyes blinked up at his mate and son. Feeling the little fingers in his hair he glanced up at Rami and smiled. "No wonder I slept so good. How did I get so lucky to have all of you take such good care of me?"

Hearing her father Kira began to stir. She giggled when he tickled her tummy. "Again Papa!" Kira squealed and giggled more when Kurama tickled her again. The boys laughed and Hiei grinned.

Before long Hiei and Kurama were tickling all three children who laughingly tried to fight back with the pillows. Unfortunately one of the pillows was made of feathers and it tore open. When feathers began to fly the children froze, looking at their parents to see if they were in trouble.

Hiei's smile faded as he scooped up a hand full of feathers holding it out before the children. Their eyes widened in fear when his eyes narrowed. A moment later he blew the feathers at them with a grin and Kurama laughed. Feathers flew and children laughed as they continued to play.

* * *

Kurama paced Hiei's office. "Do you really have to go Koi? What if something happens to you again?"

Patiently Hiei tried to calm his mate. "I promise Foxie, I'm just meeting with Yusuke and Yomi to talk about the orphans. Baby you'd be real proud of Yusuke. He and Kuwabara are really trying to make a difference on this one."

Green eyes pouted at Hiei. "I know how important this is Hiei. I just don't want you to leave me right now. Last time you got hurt and there was nothing I could do to help you."

Hiei thought about the last time he'd left the castle, almost three weeks ago. He and Yusuke had gone to deal with a band of demons that had been preying on the orphans in Yusuke's territory. They were taking the children and selling them. Certain demon young were desired as food while others were used as sex slaves before being killed.

In the fight Hiei had been injured. Though his injuries were not life threatening he did have several serious wounds that required attention. Kurama had become hysterical. Maki had been sent for to heal Hiei so Kurama wouldn't use ki that the baby would need.

Kurama however cried for two days, refusing to let Hiei go the entire time. Yusuke and Kuwabara had stayed to help with the children. Even Shiori had come to try to calm her son. In the end Hiei had ended up losing his temper with his mate, something he'd never done before but it had the desired effect. Kurama came to his senses and returned to his normal, emotional, pregnant self after that.

Hiei pulled the redhead into his arms. "Relax Sweetheart, I'm just going to Yusuke's for a few hours, no fighting, I swear. After this I'll make them come here until the baby's born. Will that make you feel better?"

Cuddled against him Hiei felt Kurama nod. "I'm sorry Darling. I know I'm being unreasonable but I just can't help it."

Hiei smiled, holding his mate closer. "It's okay Baby. You can be as overprotective and unreasonable as you want. I can't even imagine what you're going through so what ever you want is fine with me."

A black eyebrow shot up over Hiei's eyes when he felt Kurama's hands caress his behind suggestively. Kurama's sexy voice purred in his ear. "If you gave me what I really want right now Dragon-Heart you'd miss your meeting all together."

Hiei shook his head before claiming Kurama's mouth in a searing kiss. "We'll find a creative way to take care of that when I get home but I have to go Fox. I love you."

As Hiei flitted out Kurama called after him. "I love you too Hiei!"

* * *

Kurama smiled at his children. Knowing what happened the last time that Hiei was gone, they took it upon themselves to entertain him so he wouldn't worry.

They were all sitting in the garden enjoying the beautiful day. Kira stood behind her father brushing and playing with his hair as Jax went back and forth between keeping watch for Hiei from the trees to seeing if Kurama needed ki for the baby.

Rami sat before him with a pile of books. In his lessons Rami had learned to read very quickly and like Kurama he loved it. Hearing this, Shiori had seen to it that he had plenty of books appropriate for a five year old demon.

Listening to his son read one story book after the other with no problem Kurama made a mental note to let his mother know that Rami needed more challenging reading material.

Almost two hours to the minute after Hiei left Jax called down. "It's okay Papa, Dad's back now."

Smiling at his oldest sons concern Kurama held out a hand to him. "Thank you Jax. After you say hi to Hiei will you take the kits to wash up for dinner?"

"Yes Papa." Then all three children rushed to greet Hiei before going inside.

Hiei had an odd expression on his face as he approached his fox. "Did you and the kids have fun this afternoon Foxie?"

Kurama looked at him curiously. "Yes we did Darling. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kurama still sat in the grass as Hiei slowly walked around him. "I'm just trying to decide if I like your new hairdo."

Kurama's brow wrinkled, not understanding what Hiei meant. Reaching a hand up he felt his hair. His eyes widened and he blushed when he realized he currently sported several sloppy braids with a ponytail sticking up out of the top. Looking at Hiei the two began to laugh. "I guess your daughter decided I needed a new style."

Kneeling beside Kurama, Hiei gave him a deep kiss. "It definitely is different Fox. Do you think it will hurt her feelings if we take it out?"

Kurama looked at him shocked. "I sure hope not because I'm not going to dinner like this."

Together they took out the braids and ponytail then Hiei brushed his mate's long red hair until it shone. When Hiei stood and held out a hand Kurama hesitated. "Kurama, are you alright?"

Blushing, Kurama couldn't meet Hiei's eyes. "I'm fine Hiei but… I'm going to need help getting up. I'm stuck."

Trying hard not to laugh Hiei grinned. With Hiei's help Kurama was able to get up from the grass. "That was embarrassing."

Hiei caressed the swell of Kurama's stomach. "You shouldn't be embarrassed Sweetheart. You look beautiful carrying my baby."

Kurama kissed him before they went to join their children.

* * *

Yusuke was leaving a meeting with the elders and officials from each town in his territory. Appalled at the treatment of orphans he had begun a campaign to find homes for them. Surprisingly there had been a very good response to his efforts.

It turned out that there were many demon couples like himself and Kuwabara who being both male or both female had wanted children but were unable to have any of their own. There were also a number of demon clans who believed that the strength of their clan or family was directly related to it's numbers.

These two factors had already been instrumental in placing dozens of children in homes. He was also working with Hiei and Yomi to implement similar projects in their territories. Anxious to get home to Kuwabara, Yusuke opted for a short cut.

Yusuke smiled when he thought about his lover. Kuwabara didn't like to be left at home but being fully human he wasn't always accepted by the demons of Yusuke's territory even though he was their ruler's mate.

Just as he was clearing the woods and approaching town Yusuke heard screaming. Never one to leave someone in danger Yusuke went to investigate. Two midlevel demons were struggling to control two small children.

The shorter one slapped the child in his arms. "Shut up you little bitch!"

The taller one turned on his partner. "Don't hit that one! Redheads are better in bed. I want to enjoy that one a while before we eat her. This is the one we'll cook first so I don't care what she looks like."

Yusuke seethed with anger hearing both girls cry at the demon's disgusting words. Stepping into their path Yusuke flared his spirit energy. Instantly recognizing the demon ruler they dropped the girls who scrambled over to huddle at Yusuke's feet. Pure hate came from Yusuke's lips. "Fight me you scum! Not that I actually need another reason to kill you!"

Terrified, both demons ran into the woods. Yusuke yelled after them. "If you ever touch another child I will hunt you down without mercy!"

His attention was drawn to the children when each hugged one of his legs, crying. Not sure what to do he reached down to caress each one on the head. "Hey, don't cry. No one's going to hurt you while I'm around."

At his tender touch their tears slowly subsided into hiccups. After a couple of minutes they looked up at him and he smiled. One had red hair and big blue eyes. The other's hair and eyes were chocolate brown. They each looked to be about five years old. "Hi, I'm Yusuke. Who are you?"

The brunet ducked her head down shyly. It was the redhead that answered him. "I'm Uta and that's my twin sister Shi."

The girls had released his legs and Yusuke went down on one knee before them with a smile. "Song and Poem, petty names for pretty girls. If you tell me where your family is I'll make sure you get back to them safely."

Both girls looked at each other sadly. Again it was Uta that answered. "Our mother got sick and died a couple of years ago. Our father took care of us for a while but one day he didn't come back to the room we had at the tavern. The man there said we had to leave and told us Father skipped out on us. That was two months ago."

Yusuke's anger returned hearing their story. He didn't want to upset them further so he drew several deep breaths to calm himself before he spoke. "I guess that means you'll have to come with me. My husband Kuwa will help me figure out what to do with you."

At his words both of them whimpered in fear. "No, don't cry. We would never hurt you. Kuwa and I love children just ask our niece Kira or our nephews Rami and Jax. We're the best babysitters. We play games with them and read stories. I promise you'll never be safer in your lives than with us."

Looking at her sister Shi spoke quietly. "It's awful scary out here Sis and he did save us."

In silent agreement the girls nodded. Yusuke smiled. "We've got a ways to go to get to my house. Do you want to walk or would you like me to carry you?"

Without saying a word both girls held out their arms. Yusuke gave a chuckle as he picked them both up, settling one on each hip. "Yusuke's taxi at your service."

* * *

Passing through the gates of his home, Yusuke looked down at his charges. Within the first mile both girls settled their heads on his shoulders and fell asleep. The guards looked suspiciously at their lord but at his glare none of them spoke.

Meeting him at the door Kuwabara just gaped at the sight of his lover carrying two small children. Whispering, trying not to disturb the girls, Yusuke greeted him. "Hi Honey, I'm home."

It didn't happen often but Kuwabara was speechless. Entering the castle Yusuke wasn't sure where to go and stopped. His quiet words along with the lights inside had both girls stirring in his arms. "Hey you two. Did you have a nice nap?"

Both girls blushed and nodded before looking around. Together their eyes settled on Kuwabara warily. "Oh don't worry about him, that's my husband Kazuma Kuwabara but I call him Kuwa for short. Babe, this cute little redhead is Uta and the adorable brunet is her twin sister Shi. Say hi ladies."

In stereo a soft "Hi." was heard and Kuwabara smiled and said "Hi" back.

Knowing the girls were nervous Yusuke continued to hold them. "Honey, I helped the girls with a little trouble they were having and now they have no place to go, so I thought they could stay with us until we figure out what to do with them."

Kuwabara couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful girls in Yusuke's arms as he spoke. "I bet you ladies are hungry. Dinner's over but if we raid the kitchen I bet we'll find some great leftovers."

Both girls smiled at him and nodded enthusiastically. Together the group went to the kitchen where Yusuke settled them at the table while Kuwabara began bringing out all kinds of food. "So what will it be? We have all kinds of stuff here."

Within minutes Uta and Shi were happily eating a feast. Kuwabara sat in a chair across from them, Yusuke stood at his side with an arm across his shoulders. Quietly he told Kuwabara their story and how he had found them. "I'm not sure what we should do with them but I couldn't leave them there."

Kuwabara remained silent. He was biting his lip, refusing to say the words that were in his heart. Yusuke knew he wanted children but Kuwabara wouldn't push him into something he wasn't ready for.

When Kuwabara didn't speak Yusuke tipped his lover's face up to look at him. "They're perfect aren't they? The same way Jax and the kits were perfect for Hiei and Kurama."

Kuwabara nodded. "Yea they are, but I told you before, the decision as to if and when we become parents is entirely up to you Babe."

Nodding, Yusuke continued to watch the girls. Kuwabara left the kitchen for a moment. He sent the servants to prepare a room for the girls. When he returned, Yusuke was cleaning up as the girls each finished a glass of milk. "I know Yusuke's shoulders are nice to sleep on but I bet a warm bed would be better. Would you like to go up to your room now?"

Both girls nodded and Kuwabara held out a hand. Shi took his hand shyly as Uta took Yusuke's. Together they went upstairs. Once there Yusuke showed the girls where his and Kuwabara's room was in case they needed anything then Kuwabara showed them to a room across the hall.

An older woman was just shooing two young maids out of the room. She turned to Kuwabara and curtsied. "I hope the room is to your liking Lord Kazuma."

Looking around he nodded. "Thank you Leesil, I'm sure it's fine."

The girls were shyly looking around, still holding Yusuke and Kuwabara's hands. Uta looked up at Yusuke. "Is this really for us?"

He smiled down at her. "Yea. Looks like Kuwa had a bed made up for each of you. Why don't you both go see which one you want."

Hand in hand the girls went to check out the room and the twin beds. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara suspiciously. "You sure had this ready quick. Why is it across the hall, we could hear them better if they were in the room next to ours."

Kuwabara grinned. "I hoped that some day we'd find the right kid or kids to bring home so I had this room made up just in case. The fact that it's across the hall was on Kurama's advice. If we can hear what they're doing in their room that means that they can hear what we're doing in ours."

Realization dawned on Yusuke and he grinned. "No, we wouldn't want them hearing what we do in our room. Alright, I'll buy all of that but how did you know to put pink and purple covers on the beds?"

There was mischief in Kuwabara's eyes as he considered not telling Yusuke. When his lover playfully shoved him he relented. "Okay, I confess. There's a blue and a green set in the closet. I just told Leesil which ones to put on the beds."

Looking back at the girls both men were happy to see big smiles on their faces. Uta was standing next to the purple bed while Shi was next to the pink one. Softly Yusuke complimented his lover. "You did good Koi."

Going to the girls Yusuke smiled. "I guess this means you like how Kuwa decorated your room. Now, how about a bath so you're nice and clean before you get in those pretty beds?"

Again they nodded happily as Yusuke led them to the bathroom. He didn't fail to notice Kuwabara stop at the dresser and take out some clothes. Kuwabara ran the bath water. Thinking of Kira he added lots of bubbles. Yusuke stood before the girls with his hands on his hips. "I don't want to leave you two alone in case one of you drowns so is it okay if we help with your bath?"

The girls looked at each other before nodding to him. Discretely Yusuke and Kuwabara helped them undress and into the water. The girls were big enough to wash themselves with only a little direction. When they got out they guys helped dry them. Yusuke then saw that what Kuwabara had taken from the dresser were two over sized t-shirts, just right for two little girls to sleep in.

When they were finished each man carried a child to bed. Once there Yusuke and Kuwabara were rewarded with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Both men blushed as they switched to get the same treatment from the other girl. As Uta hugged Yusuke he heard her sweet little voice in his ear. "Yusuke, will we have to go back to sleeping under the stairs behind the store again?"

Kuwabara watched the anger cross his lover's face as he hugged Uta tight and knew that he would get his wish. "No Baby, you don't have to go back. In fact, Kuwa and I were kind of hoping you and Shi would like to stay here and live with us from now on."

Shi looked at Kuwabara with a grin. "Can we really stay here with you? It's nice here and I'm not scared."

Kuwabara's heart melted. "Sweetheart you and Uta can stay here with us forever if you want to."

When Uta pulled back from hugging Yusuke he frowned. Now that her little face was clean he could see a bruise from where she was hit earlier. Alarmed he looked at Kuwabara. "Damn that bas… beast! Honey, come look at this."

Setting Shi back on the bed Kuwabara went over to Uta. When Yusuke moved aside he saw what had upset his lover. Gently taking her chin he had a better look. When his fingers brushed across it she flinched. "I'm sorry Baby. No one should ever treat a child like that."

When Kuwabara slowly fed his spirit energy over the bruise Uta's blue eyes looked up at him trustingly and she smiled. Smiling back he watched as the bruise slowly faded. Years ago he had learned basic healing from Yukina. Now married to Yusuke it had become a valuable skill.

"Is that better Baby?" Carefully she touched her cheek and smiled before throwing her arms around his neck.

When Kuwabara heard a sweet little "Thank you" whispered in his ear he hugged her back. "You're very welcome."

Kuwabara's chest swelled with pride when Uta settled her self comfortably in his arms. Seeing her sister with Kuwabara, Shi looked shyly at Yusuke. With a grin he sat on her bed and took her in his arms. "So ladies, are you alright with having two men who know nothing about kids as your parents?"

Shi had a twinkle in her eye as she looked back at him. "That depends. Which one of you gets to be our mother?"

A moment of shock crossed both men's faces before they laughed. Yusuke grinned and shook his head as he tickled the little brunet in his arms. Peels of little girl laughter filled the room when Kuwabara did the same to her twin.

When things settled down Kuwabara looked at Uta. "What did you call your real father?"

Suddenly serious, her blue eyes widened almost in fear. "We were only allowed to call him Father. Shi called him Daddy once and she got a spanking."

Yusuke drew a calming breath before he spoke again. "Remember me telling you about our niece and nephews? Well they have two fathers too. They call one Dad or Daddy and the other Papa. Why don't you two think about it and let us know tomorrow what you'd like to call us. You can choose anything you want except Mom, Mother, Mommy or Mama."

Both girls agreed. When the goodnights were said and last kisses and hugs were exchanged Yusuke and Kuwabara moved to leave the room.

Little voices stopped them. "Yusuke, Kuwa, will you stay until we fall asleep?" "Please?"

Turning back Yusuke slipped an arm around Kuwabara and settled against his chest to watch the girls. "Of course we will. Sweet dreams girls."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, I don't what's going on but the e-mail alerts haven't been working real well. Thanks for sticking with me on this one. It's a little different than my other stories. Lots of fluff and kids. Oh well, I'm just glad you all seem to be enjoying it.

It's almost time for Kurama to have the baby I just don't know what to name it. I know Uta and Shi aren't the prettiest names but in Japanese they mean 'song' and 'poem'. I thought that was cute for twin girls. I'm trying to come up with something meaningful for the baby. I have lots of ideas but they don't make good names once they're translated into Japanese.

I've been trying to make my chapters longer but I had to cut this one off so the next one would do what I wanted. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**AND BABY MAKES… HOW MANY?**

**Chapter 8**

Kurama and the children were in the garden waiting for Yusuke and Kuwabara to arrive. Yusuke had sent word that they were coming over to see them and wanted to play in the garden with the children. Kurama knew both men loved his children but he still found it a strange request. It was even stranger when they said to make sure Hiei was there also.

Just before they were due to arrive Hiei flitted into the garden. For once Jax was playing and didn't announce his father's arrival. Hiei barely made it to Kurama's side for a kiss before he was spotted and pounced by three excited children.

When the children went back to play, Hiei sat beside his Youko mate. After the incident where Kurama couldn't get up from the grass Hiei had ordered a table with cushioned lawn chairs to be brought into the garden for him. "I wonder what those idiots want. Fox, are you sure they didn't give you a hint?"

Silver hair swayed as Kurama shook his head. "No Darling, not a clue. They've got to be up to something though, they made it clear they want us all here in the garden when they get here."

Hiei frowned. "I tried using the jagon to see what's up but both of them have gotten pretty good at blocking me."

Shocked, Kurama scolded him. "Hiei! You're not supposed to spy on our friends. Besides, they'll be here any minute and then we'll know."

Standing, Hiei held a hand out to Kurama. "We'll find out now because they're here Foxie."

Hiei and Kurama stood holding hands as they waited for Yusuke and Kuwabara arrive. Attuned to his parent's actions Jax announced to the kits. "Rami, Kira come on, our uncles are here."

The children all ran to greet Yusuke and Kuwabara the minute they entered the garden. Watching, Hiei nudged Kurama. "Behind them Fox."

Seeing the little faces peeking out from behind their friends Kurama gasped. Not waiting for Yusuke or Kuwabara to introduce him Kurama stepped forward and smiled at the girls. "Hello ladies, welcome to my garden. I'm Kurama."

The little redhead looked up at Yusuke as the petite brunet did the same to Kuwabara. When the guys nodded their approval both girls stepped forward with shy little smiles.

Not sure about the newcomers Kira reached out for Hiei to pick her up and the boys moved to stand with him.

Yusuke knelt between the girls. As he introduced each person he pointed at them. "Girls, these are our friends. The pretty Youko is Kurama and grouchy looking one is Hiei. The boys are our nephews Jax and Rami and the little angel with Hiei is our niece Kira. Everyone we'd like you to meet our daughters. The pretty redhead here is Uta and this lovely brunet is Shi."

Hearing Yusuke's words Kurama's smile grew. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, they're beautiful. Welcome to the family ladies. I hope you will call us Uncle Kurama and Uncle Hiei the way our children do your fathers."

As usual Uta was the one to speak. "Thank you Uncle Kurama. It's nice to meet all of you."

The usually reserved Jax was the first to move to his Youko father's side and wave at Uta. "Hey."

Kurama grinned at his son. "Jax, why don't you and Rami show the girls around the garden?"

The girls looked at their father's for approval before following the boys. Hiei shifted Kira in his arms. "What do you think Angel? Do you want to go with the kids or stay here?"

Looking over his shoulder longingly at the kids Kira called out. "Wami! Wait for me!"

Rami hung back, holding a hand out to his sister. "Come on then Kira, we're going to play a game."

All four men watched until the children were playing happily. Kurama then led them to the table. "Well you guys, that was a wonderful surprise. Congratulations."

Kuwabara smiled. "Thanks Kurama. We would have come sooner but we wanted the girls to feel comfortable at home first."

Remembering his own happiness when he and Kurama found their children Hiei couldn't be mean today. "So, tell us how you found two children who look so much like they could really be yours."

The next hour was spent telling the tale of how Uta and Shi joined their family. Occasionally one of the children would come over needing a parent's attention but they were all playing and getting along quite well.

When Shi came up to Kuwabara he picked her up. "Are you having fun Shi?"

With a smile she hugged him. "Yes Daddy-Ku, I just wanted to give you a hug."

Kuwabara beamed. "Oh, thank you Honey, I really needed a hug."

Yusuke pretended to pout. "Hey, what about me? Don't I get a hug?"

Giggling, Shi practically jumped from Kuwabara's arms to Yusuke's. "Of course you get a hug Daddy-Yu."

When she was done she ran off to play again. Kurama held his chuckle until she was out of earshot. "Gods that was too sweet. The two biggest punks Japan ever saw getting daddy hugs from a sweet little girl. I love your names, Daddy-Ku and Daddy-Yu. Where did those come from?"

Almost angrily Yusuke answered. "Apparently the girls wanted to call their natural father daddy but he wouldn't allow it. He even went so far as to spank Shi when she called him that once. We told them they could pick what to call us and that's what they came up with. They said that way we could both be their daddy."

Kurama smiled. "They are perfect for you both. I'm really happy for you."

Kuwabara smiled. "I never really imagined us with a girl but now that we have them I wouldn't have it any other way. So Kurama, how's the baby?

Running a hand over his very pregnant belly Kurama smiled. "Oh the baby's fine but my emotions are going whacko again. Luckily the children seem to calm me and I'm having a good day today."

Yusuke grinned. "So how much longer before you pop?"

Kurama shook his head at Yusuke's terminology. "Probably in the next month. The baby appears to be fire demon and they have an eight month gestation period."

Yusuke nodded. "That's cool, then you're almost done."

Hiei placed his hand on Kurama's stomach and gave the baby a generous amount of ki before rising to kiss the Youko. "Sweetheart, I have to get back to work, I'll see you later. Yusuke, Kuwabara… you did good."

After Hiei said goodbye to the children and flitted away Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. "I think Hiei just gave us a compliment."

Everyone laughed. Yusuke, Kuwabara and the girls stayed for lunch. After lunch the children all played a while longer then Yusuke and Kuwabara took their new family home.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama sat with the children on Jax's bed. Kurama had just finished their bedtime story when Kira looked up at him. "Papa, can we pway wif Uta and Shi again tomowwow?"

Kurama smiled at his little girl. "Probably not tomorrow Angel but soon. They are your cousins now so they'll come here and we'll go there for you all to play as often as we can."

Kurama didn't fail to notice Jax's eyes light up at the mention of the girls. "Jax, did you have fun with Uta and Shi today?"

Kurama hid his smile when he saw his son blush before a mask of indifference came across his face. "Sure, I guess."

The Youko's silver eyebrow rose at the sound of Rami giggling. "What's so funny Rami?"

The kit seemed unaffected by his older brother's little growl. "Oh yeah Jax had fun today. Especially with Uta. '_Uta watch me climb the tree', 'Uta look how fast I can run', 'Uta…'_"

When Jax launched himself at Rami the kit quickly dove behind Hiei who caught his older son. "Jax, calm down. Rami, apologize to you brother. It's not nice to tease him."

Even though the children were rarely punished the tone of Hiei's voice had Rami immediately contrite. "Sorry Jax. If you like Uta that's okay, she's really nice. Shi's nice too but she's really quiet and kept going to get hugs from Uncle Yusuke and Uncle Kuwabara."

Kurama smiled at his sons. "Like all of you, Uta and Shi were on there own for a while before Yusuke found them. Their mother died and their father ran off and left them alone. Once Shi realizes that her new daddies and all of us will always be here for her and Uta maybe she won't be so shy."

Kira looked sad. "Papa, maybe it wouwd hewp if we shawed Gwamma and Gwampa wif dem too."

Kissing his daughter Kurama tried hard not to cry. "Oh Angel, that's so sweet. I'll talk to Grandma Shiori and see what she thinks."

Standing, Hiei picked Rami up and reached for Kira. Happily she jumped into his arms. "Alright you guys its bedtime."

As Hiei settled the kits in their beds Kurama tucked Jax in. "Jax, I hope Rami didn't embarrass you with his teasing."

Jax looked down with a shrug. "It's alright Papa."

Smiling Kurama ruffled his son's hair. "The girls are both really nice and very pretty aren't they?"

Jax grinned. "Yeah, I guess." Jax blushed. "Uta's has red hair like you and my mom."

Knowingly Kurama nodded. "Yes she does. I wondered if that might be the reason why you liked her."

Taking Jax's hand Kurama placed it on the swell of his tummy. "Will you feed the baby some ki so we can both give you a hug tonight?"

Jax threw his arms around the Youko before feeding his ki to the baby. "Thanks Papa, I love you."

Kurama leaned down to kiss Jax's cheek. "You're welcome son. I love you too."

A moment later Jax was getting a hug from his redheaded father. "Every day you become more and more like Hiei. It seems you both have a soft spot for redheads."

With his face buried in Kurama's red hair Jax whispered. "You know I love you both don't you Papa?"

Kissing his forehead Kurama smiled. "Yes Baby, I know you do. Now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

When Kurama released him he and Hiei switched places. Hiei sat on the bed facing Jax with a smirk. "I get the feeling I missed something. Care to enlighten me?"

Jax shook his head. "It's too embarrassing Dad. I'm sure Papa will tell you later."

Hiei shrugged. "Alright son, I'll settle for just a hug then."

Jax cuddled into Hiei's arms. "Goodnight Daddy."

Every now and then, usually when he was tired or sad, Jax would show his vulnerability and call Hiei daddy. It always makes Hiei smile. "Goodnight Jax. Love you Son."

With a big yawn Jax snuggled into his pillow. "G'nite Daddy, love you too."

It took a moment for Hiei to pull Kurama away from the kits but soon they were in their room. Hiei waited patiently while Kurama got ready for bed before asking about Jax. "So Foxie, what's going on with Jax?"

Kurama giggled. "Oh Hiei, he's so cute. I think he has a crush on Uta. It seems, like his daddy, he has a thing for redheads."

Hiei led Kurama to sit on the bed before kneeling behind him to brush his hair. "So our son has good taste does he? Well who could blame him, I've always found my redhead to be just the right amount of sweet and spicy."

Kurama's giggles turned to gasps as Hiei's lips worked along the side of his neck. Moaning, Kurama leaned further against his mate. "I sure hope you're going somewhere with this Hiei. You wouldn't want to make a pregnant man cry now would you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it Baby." Pulling Kurama back on the bed Hiei leaned over him to claim his lips.

With his hands gently stripping and caressing his lover's body Hiei had Kurama moaning beneath him in seconds. With a whispered "don't move" Hiei used his hands and mouth to worship Kurama's neck, slowly moving over his chest and down his body.

Kurama smiled down at Hiei as he lovingly kissed the swell of his stomach. When Hiei moved lower the redhead arched back against the bed waiting for Hiei's intimate kiss but was disappointed when Hiei's lips caressed his hip before moving down his leg.

When Hiei messaged his feet and licked his toes Kurama sighed in contentment before gripping the sheets impatiently. "Hiei!" Sensing his mate's frustration Hiei continued his quest up the inside of Kurama's legs, kissing and caressing his thighs.

Kurama threw his head back with a scream when Hiei's mouth finally found his aching need. For several minutes Hiei enjoyed the sound of his lover moaning and crying out his pleasure. Years of experience told Hiei that Kurama was nearing his climax and the wicked fire demon released him. "Gods, Hiei don't stop now!"

With a chuckle Hiei straddled Kurama's hips. "Relax Sweetheart, this ride is far from over."

The redhead gasped in pleasure when Hiei lowered himself onto his mate. Since discovering Kurama was pregnant and a hermaphrodite Hiei had clamed the dominant roll in their marriage. Startled, Kurama looked at Hiei confused. "Dragon-Heart, what are you doing?"

Hiei chuckled. "Don't tell me you've finally gotten so old that you've forgotten how to make love to me."

Kurama growled at the tease then proceeded to prove that he hadn't forgotten a thing. It was much later before both demons screamed out their final pleasure. After catching his breath Hiei crawled up to cuddle by his mate. "Okay, I take it all back. You're not too old, nor have you forgotten anything. Damn Kurama, you have always been so good at that and I think you've only gotten better with age."

Grinning with pride Kurama gave Hiei a quick kiss. "Thank you Darling, but why the unexpected treat? You haven't let me do that in months."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I didn't hear you complaining. I don't know, I just thought this might be easier on you since the baby will be here soon."

There was a pretty little pout on Kurama's lips. "You mean, since I got so fat it's been hard to make love to me."

Kissing the pout away Hiei smiled at his lover. "You are not fat, you're pregnant. There's a difference. I for one have thoroughly enjoyed how creative our lovemaking has become over the last few months. Once our baby's not between us anymore I look forward to trying a few more interesting positions."

Kurama blushed and grinned. "Oh really? I can't wait to see what you have in mind."

They kissed and cuddled a while longer before settling down to sleep. Just before he drifted off Kurama whispered. "I was thinking we should have a party for Yusuke, Kuwabara and the girls. I think I'll call mother and Botan tomorrow."

Hiei smiled at his sleepy fox. "What ever you want Foxie. Now go to sleep. I love you."

"Love you too Hiei."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. Sorry this took so long. For some reason this chapter was really hard to write, I hope it came out alright. I'm just afraid the next one will be even harder.

Thank you all for the great reviews. I'm still torn as to what to name the baby but at least I've decided if it will be a boy or a girl and no I'm not going to tell you yet. Happy reading. (I hope the e-mail alerts are working, they've been out a lot lately.)

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**AND BABY MAKES… HOW MANY?**

**Chapter 9**

Kuwabara stood in the doorway to his daughters' room watching Shizuru play with Uta and Shi. He smiled when Yusuke slipped an arm around him. "Are you happy Kuwa? This is what you wanted right?"

Pulling Yusuke close Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, this is exactly what I wanted. Look at her Yusuke, I love seeing my sister happy. Not much makes Shizuru smile but for some reason kids do. I wish she had married and had a couple of her own."

Yusuke smiled up at him. "She's not that old Babe. She could still have a family of her own. Besides, even if she doesn't, we'll take the girls to visit her and she'll come here as often as she can."

Kuwabara gave him a grateful kiss. "Thanks Hon. Let's get our family ready. Kurama said everyone will be at Alaric at noon."

When the guys stepped into the room both girls ran to them excited. Shi smiled up at Yusuke. "Daddy-Yu! Look what Auntie Zuru did."

Yusuke grinned at her. "I see Sweetie, you look very pretty.

Kuwabara knelt down in front of Uta. "Daddy-Ku, see how cute Auntie Zuru did our hair."

Kuwabara reached out to caress Uta's cheek. Shizuru smiled fondly at how gentle her little brother was with his daughter. "You look beautiful Honey, you both do. Do you both have everything you need? It's time for us to get going."

Squealing in delight both girls ran off to get the new bags Shizuru had bought them to go with their new outfits. As they all watched the girls Kuwabara's chest swelled with pride at his sister's words. "I'm proud of you Baby Bro. Adopting those sweet little girls is probably the best thing you and Yusuke have ever done."

A few days ago Yusuke and Kuwabara had taken the girls to the Ningenkai to meet Shizuru and Atsuko. Shizuru had been just as happy as Kuwabara had predicted at finding out her baby brother was a father. When she heard the news she immediately called work and took a week off to spend with them and agreed to return with them to Makai for the party Kurama was having to welcome the girls.

Yusuke wasn't quite as pleased with his mother's reaction to his becoming a father. At first Atsuko had wanted to know who he and Kuwabara had knocked up to have children that resembled them so closely.

Once she had accepted how Yusuke had found the girls she refused to allow them to call her grandma saying she was far to young to be a grandmother. Yusuke was furious when Atsuko told the girls to call her Aunt Atsuko. It took Kuwabara twenty minutes to calm his lover down.

Unaware of the conflict, Uta and Shi were thrilled at all the attention Shizuru and Atsuko paid them. The ladies even took the girls shopping, spoiling them with all the clothes and toys a little girl could need.

Not being very family oriented, Atsuko had refused to come to the Makai for the girls party in favor of a party one of her friends was having. In fact she had never been to see where her son now lived. Though he wasn't pleased with her behavior, Yusuke was happy that Atsuko had remained sober and pleasant in front of his daughters.

The girls were finally ready and with Yusuke's guards as an escort the family headed for Hiei and Kurama's.

* * *

Kurama smiled happily as he watched his mother with his children. Kurama had ordered a party tent set up in his formal garden and they were all having fun decorating it for Uta and Shi's party. The children, having never seen streamers or balloons before, were having a great time.

Kurama went back inside when he heard someone arrive. He smiled, greeting Koenma and Botan. "Welcome Koenma. Botan, you look as lovely as ever."

Receiving a kiss on the cheek the former fairy girl blushed and smiled at the handsome Youko. "Oh Kurama, even pregnant you are still as flirtatious as ever."

Koenma eyed his friend suspiciously as they shook hands. "If you weren't happily married Kurama I might take offence at you flirting with my wife."

Kurama laughed. "You're right on time. They should be here soon. Let's go into the garden."

Entering the garden they were almost tackled by three excited children. "Uncle Koenma!" "Aunt Botan!"

Koenma ruffled Jax's hair as he picked Rami up. Botan grinned happily as Kira nearly jumped into her arms. "Oh my, you have all grown so much since we saw you last. Kira, I just love your dress. Did Grandma Shiori bring that for you?"

The kit preened for her aunt. "Ah huh, and my new shoes too."

The grownups all laughed. Koenma waved to Shiori who had been left holding one end of a streamer. "Hello Shiori, would you like some help?"

She smiled and nodded. "That would be lovely Koenma, thank you."

Botan went to help too. "Oh Shiori, I'm so glad I'm not the only woman here this time."

Shiori laughed. "Imagine how I feel. There's just been me with Kurama, Hiei, my husband, and Shu-Chan all these years. I love all my boys but I'm so happy Kurama and Hiei got me a beautiful little granddaughter to love too."

With everyone entertained Kurama went back inside. He went first to Hiei's office where he found his mate and Mukuro. "Alright you two, enough work, it's time for the party. Koenma and Botan are here and if I'm not mistaken Yomi and Shura are coming in the gate."

Hiei and Mukuro joined Kurama just as he greeted Yomi. They all just shook their heads as Shura waved as he ran ahead into the garden. "Hey Uncle Kurama, Uncle Hiei, Lady Mukuro."

Yomi just shrugged. "He may be a teenager but there's still a little boy inside him waiting to play."

Kurama laughed. "Jax may be only seven but he's the same way. So mature for his age but still a little boy inside."

They all went into the garden to find that Jax, Rami and Shura had gone off into the labyrinth. Kira however came running up to them with a smile. "Uncle Yomi!"

Swinging her up in his arms Yomi grinned. "Hello little kit. Have you got a kiss for Uncle Yomi?"

Kira giggled and smacked a big wet kiss on his cheek. When she heard Jax calling her she scampered down to go join the boys. Yomi turned to Kurama with a sigh. "That's the story of my life. All the beautiful Youko's in my life stolen away by pesky little fire demons."

This brought on another round of laughter. When Hiei growled and would have made a nasty reply Kurama grabbed his hand and pulled him away. "Darling, I think the guests of honor have arrived. Come help me greet them please."

Entering the hall Kurama smiled as the Uta and Shi each stayed close to one of their fathers. "Welcome everyone. Shizuru, I'm so glad you could come."

Shizuru smirked at him. "Hey you handsome fox. Damn, you look good even pregnant."

Kurama laughed as he gave her a hug. Stepping back she raised an eyebrow at Hiei. "I don't care if you are a big shot around here, I still expect a hug you little demon."

Hiei rolled his eyes but relented. "I don't hug just anyone woman."

She chuckled at him. "Same old Hiei."

With his big belly Kurama couldn't go down to the girls level but he still held his hands out to them. "Hello Uta, Shi. Come let me see those pretty new dresses."

That was all it took to overcome their shyness. Both smiled and ran over to him to brag about their new clothes. Uta was wearing a green sun dress that complimented her red hair. "Auntie Shizuru got this for me when we went to visit her."

Not to be left out Shi showed Kurama the bag that matched her yellow dress. "We got these too Uncle Kurama. Aren't they pretty?"

Kurama admired both dresses and bags. "Very pretty Sweetheart, but not as pretty as the little girls wearing them. Now, go get those handsome daddies of yours and let's go meet the rest of the family."

The girls ran to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking with Hiei. Shi grabbed Kuwabara's. "Daddy-Ku come on."

Uta pulled Yusuke toward the open garden doors Kurama hand indicated. "Uncle Kurama says everyone's waiting Daddy-Yu, let's go."

Looking at Kurama and Hiei, Shizuru shook her head with a laugh as they watched the girls drag their daddies outside. "It's been entertaining to watch those two girls twist two of the toughest men I know around their little fingers."

Hiei grunted. "Hn. You should see Kira at work."

Laughing they joined the other's outside. As expected Uta and Shi were the center of attention. Kurama had been worried that they might be intimidated by all the new people but to his surprise Jax, with Rami and Kira's help, was gallantly introducing them to each member of the family.

Kurama was proud that even though his crush was on Uta he included Shi equally in every introduction. When Hiei nudged him he looked at his mate. "Your son's doing you proud Foxie."

Smiling Kurama gave him a quick kiss. "I have to give his mother credit for most of that Dragon-Heart. She did teach him impeccable manners."

When all the introductions were over and the children would have gone off to play Kurama called them all over to him. "Jax, Shura, don't forget that Uta and Shi are new here so as the oldest I'm trusting you to make sure that they don't get lost in the labyrinth. I want them to have a good time today."

Hiei too addressed them. "Rami, Kira, I want you stay with the boys too."

Shura reached down and picked Kira up with a smile. "Uncle Kurama, Uncle Hiei, you don't have to worry. I'll make sure we all stay together today. As for Miss Kira here, she always stays with me."

Kira giggled and gave Shura a hug before waving to her fathers. "By Daddy, by Papa, cawl us when it's wunchtime."

Yusuke came over and put a hand on Kurama's shoulder. "I can hardly believe that less than four years ago we were all lonely bachelors, now we're all married with children and you with a bun in the oven."

Kurama laughed at Yusuke's analogy. "I don't know about you Yusuke but I've never been happier."

Hiei pulled Kurama away from Yusuke for a quick kiss. "I'm glad to hear it Sweetheart because at this rate we're going to be up to our ears in kids soon."

Everyone laughed. Shiori came forward and placed a gentle hand on the swell of Kurama's stomach. "I love everyone of those children but there's nothing more precious than holding a new born baby in your arms."

Kurama placed a kiss on his mother's cheek. "Soon Mother, very soon I hope. Now, if anyone's hungry the servants have set out snacks and there's plenty to drink at the bar."

Shiori and Botan went to check out the food as the men all headed for the bar. No one noticed when Kurama winced and rubbed his tummy. By the time Hiei turned to hold a hand out to his fox Kurama was smiling as usual. "Are you coming Foxie? If we don't hurry Kuwabara's going to eat all the good stuff."

From the group ahead they heard Kuwabara growl. "I heard that Shrimp!"

Shizuru slapped his arm. "No fighting you two. I won't have you big babies showing those adorable children what brats their fathers are."

Shiori nodded. "Thank you Shizuru, I couldn't agree more."

Hiei looked at Kurama who remained unusually quiet. "Baby, is everything alright?"

Startled golden eyes met his. "Of course Hiei, I'm fine."

His raised eyebrow indicated that Hiei didn't fully believe his mate. Taking Kurama by the hand he made him sit in one of the cushioned chairs then pulled up a foot rest. "You've overdone it haven't you? Put your feet up while I get you something to eat."

Recognizing Hiei's tone as an order Kurama did as he was told. "Koi, I'm not really hungry but I wouldn't mind some juice."

Hiei kissed his cheek before going to get Kurama's juice. Shiori, hearing Hiei fuss over her son came over. "Son, you just sit there and rest. We're all family here and everyone knows how to take care of themselves."

Kurama smiled at her. "Thank you Mother, but don't worry, I'm fine."

Over the next three hours Kurama had no idea how he managed to hide the pains he was having from his family. The adults all took turns checking on him as if they sensed something was up but Hiei was the worst. He kept refilling his juice and trying to get him food or feed the baby his ki. Kurama just hoped Hiei didn't notice all the juice he was pouring into the flowerbed behind him.

Once the children returned and they realized everyone seemed concerned for Kurama they started checking on him too. Like father, like son, Jax hovered almost as much as Hiei.

When the pains began to intensify Kurama realized he had to do something to distract at least his son. Holding out his arms Jax came into them for a hug. "Son, I'm fine, really, but it would help me a lot though if you see to it that the girls are having a good time at their party. Why don't you all go play a game?"

Kurama grinned as the boy's brow rose skeptically, reminding him so much of Hiei. "Alright Papa, but I'll be right over there if you need me. Okay?"

Kurama gave him a nod. "I promise, I'll call you right away if anything happens."

Reluctantly Jax went to join the other kids. Kurama only had a moment to hide his latest pain though before Hiei popped up beside him again. "You won't get rid of me that easily Fox."

Thankfully the pain ended before he had to speak. "I would never want to get rid of you My Love."

A few minutes later, on the pretext of wanting a pillow for his back, Kurama sent Hiei to their room before the next pain hit. What he didn't notice was his mother watching him intently from across the tent.

By the time the pain passed she was kneeling beside him. "So, my sneaky son, how far apart are your contractions?"

Knowing he was caught he looked around to make sure no one heard her. With a sigh he met her eyes. "About seven minutes. Mother, please don't say anything yet. I don't want to interrupt anyone's fun and from what I've read and been told I still have a long way to go."

Before she could respond they saw Hiei returning. As Hiei arranged the pillow behind Kurama, Shiori stood and casually took the chair beside her son. "Hiei Dear, go visit with your friends. I'm going to sit here and keep my son company for a while."

Hiei looked between mother and son a moment before kissing his mate. "I'll be right over there if you need me Baby."

His words sounded so much like Jax that Kurama couldn't help but smile as Hiei walked away. "Thank you Mother. It's actually kind of nice that the baby seems to want to come today. Everyone, including you, has said that they want to be here when it comes but have been afraid they would miss it. The only one's missing today are father, Shu-Chan and Yukina."

With Shiori at Kurama's side Hiei managed to stay away for almost half an hour. Unfortunately for Kurama, Hiei caught his eye just as he bit his lip trying to hide the fact that the pains had grown more intense. In a flash Hiei was at his side. "That's it Kurama! What the hell is going on?"

Since he was unable to speak at that moment Shiori answered for him. "Hiei, I think it's time we helped Kurama inside. It seems your baby has decided that today would be a good day to be born."

Her voice was so calm that Hiei stared at her a moment before he comprehended her words. When he turned, as if he were about to call for help, Kurama grabbed his arm. "Hiei no. I promised Jax I'd call him first."

Taking a deep breath to help clear the pain from his voice Kurama ignored his mate's glare and calmly called to where the children played. "Jax, could you come here a moment please."

Jax immediately ran to Kurama's side. "Papa, what's wrong?"

Smiling, Kurama touched his cheek. "Nothing's wrong Son. I think your baby brother or sister wants to join the party. After I go inside you could help me by telling everyone that the baby is coming then help your aunts and uncles with the children. Oh and see that the servants prepare rooms for everyone please."

Knowing that Kurama would like to go inside without much fuss Hiei put a hand on Jax's shoulder. "Son, wait until we get Kurama inside then sneak over and tell your brother and sister first. After that, they can help you tell everyone else."

Jax grinned happily at being the only one let in on the big secret. "Alright Dad. Papa, I love you."

Kurama hugged him. "I love you too. Tell Rami and Kira not to worry and that I love them too. I'll send for you all just as soon as the baby comes."

Jax did his parents proud by distracting the adults long enough for Hiei and Shiori to get Kurama inside unnoticed before running over to the kids. "Can you all excuse us a minute, I need to talk to Rami and Kira a minute?"

Not waiting for an answer, Jax picked Kira up and took Rami by the hand leading them away from the others. Suspicious, Rami began questioning his big brother. "What's going on Jax? Where'd Dad and Grandma take Papa?"

Jax could hardly contain his excitement. "They took Papa upstairs because the baby's going to be born soon. No one else knows yet but Dad said we could tell everyone once they went inside."

Both kits squealed in excitement. Knowing they would draw attention Jax tried to quiet them. "Shhh! Let's go tell the other kids then let them help us tell everyone else."

Running back they each picked one of the others to whisper their secret to. Kira jumped into Shura's arms, Rami pulled Shi closer by the hand and Jax shyly leaned close to Uta's ear.

Together they went to join the adults who were just beginning to question where Hiei and Kurama had gone. The kids all looked at Kira who made an announcement in a loud sing song voice. "We've-gotta-secwet!"

The adults all laughed at the kit's tease. Almost in silent agreement the kids split up, each pair going to a group of grown-ups. Shura, with Kira still in his arms, went over to Yomi and Mukuro. Jax and Uta went to where Yusuke and Botan had been talking as Rami and Shi joined Kuwabara, Shizuru and Koenma.

Simultaneously, after hearing the news, Mukuro, Yomi, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan and Shizuru headed inside all talking at once at how Kurama could have hidden his labor and slipped away without anyone noticing.

At the bottom of the stairs they all stopped suddenly as an old woman blocked their path. "If you will excuse my impertinence, you may all turn around and go right back out in the garden with the children. It is Lord Kurama's wish to have only his mate and his mother with him for the birth of his child."

Not one to take orders well Yusuke stepped forward to challenge her. "Who the hell are you to tell us we can't go up there old woman? We're his family."

Yusuke was prevented from saying more when Mukuro placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's Maki, the healer that will be delivering Kurama's baby in Yukina's absence. She's not due to arrive for another week. I assure you, Maki's orders come straight from Kurama."

Once she was sure her orders would be followed Maki turned and went up the stairs. Everyone watched as she entered Hiei and Kurama's room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

It was the always calm Yomi who finally broke the silence. "Alright everyone, you heard her. Let's go back out with the kids. This whole thing has been embarrassing enough for Kurama. They'll let us know if there's anything we can do."

Overhearing Yomi, Jax spoke up. "Papa said that as soon as the baby comes he'll send for us. Aunt Botan will you come help me arrange enough rooms for everyone?"

Botan smiled and held her hand out to him. "Of course I will Jax. Yomi, will you and Shura be staying?"

Yomi chuckled. "There's no way I would miss the great Yoko Kurama having a baby."

Shizuru laughed. "I sure picked a great time for a visit."

Kuwabara moved next to Yusuke and put his arm across his lover's shoulder. "This is exciting isn't it?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah. Kurama was worried that his mom wouldn't be able to make it in time when he went into labor."

Accepting the drink Koenma brought her Mukuro nodded. "Kurama really wanted all of you here for this, so today was the perfect time for him to have the baby."

After seeing everyone had a drink in hand and even the children had juice, Koenma raised his glass. "I propose a toast to Kurama, may he have an easy delivery and a healthy baby."

A unanimous chorus was heard. "To Kurama!"


	10. Chapter 10

Just when I thought I had decided… boy or girl… I began doubting my choice. A boy sounds good, keeping Shiori and Kira the lone females amongst a family of strong men (such a romantic notion). Then again a girl would give Shiori (not to mention Hiei and Kurama) another little angel to spoil and Kira a sister to balance things a little. Oh decisions, decisions. Now I know why I picked twins the last time I made Kurama pregnant but I already said I wouldn't do that this time so I guess I have to choose.

I think this will have just one more chapter then for the epilog I think I'll jump ahead maybe twenty years so everyone knows how the kids grow up. Enjoy.

PS I know, I didn't name the baby yet but I'm not sure I'm happy with his name so you'll just have to wait.

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**AND BABY MAKES… HOW MANY?**

**Chapter 10**

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Koi, I know you wanted Yukina to be here to deliver our baby." Kurama looked ready to cry.

Hiei sat beside his mate wiping his brow with a cool cloth. "I'm not disappointed Sweetheart. Maki will do just fine delivering our baby and Yukina will be here next week to see him or her."

It was going on four hours since they had come in from the party for the birth of their baby. Kurama's labor was becoming quite intense and it was beginning to wear on the Youko. A few weeks ago they had decided that Kurama should give birth in his Youko form as it was stronger than his human form.

Before Kurama could reply the next pain hit. Hiei quickly moved closer to support Kurama, giving him a strong hand to squeeze. "Breathe Baby, it's not time to push yet. That's it, keep breathing, you're doing great."

As the pain subsided Kurama's irritation began to show. "I don't want to breathe anymore Hiei! I want this baby out now!"

Beside the bed they heard a gentle chuckle as Shiori smiled at her son. "It won't be long now. Your cranky behavior means you're transitioning from the labor part to the delivery part of having this baby."

Kurama groaned. "In other words this is about to get worse isn't it?"

Leaning closer Shiori brushed the damp hair from Kurama's brow. "I won't tell you this next part is much fun but in just a little while you will be happily holding your baby in your arms."

"You're trying to tell me it will be worth it." Kurama knew the answer before his mother nodded. Kurama gave a big sigh and a little grin. "Alright, let's have a baby."

The next contraction hit hard and Kurama gave a startled cry. Suddenly, as would happen when he was first pregnant, Kurama's spirit energy dropped, forcing him to change forms.

When the contraction ended Hiei's redheaded husband lay limply against him panting. Reacting quickly Hiei placed a hand over Kurama's stomach and transferred a generous amount of spirit energy to his mate. "Kurama! Talk to me Baby! Can you change back?"

Still panting Kurama shook his head. "I don't think so. Koi, it feels different. I really need to push now!"

Kurama gripped Hiei tightly as he fought the urge to push. Maki startled them when she spoke. "It's time. On the next contraction I want you to push, just like we talked about."

Looking into Kurama's green eyes Hiei couldn't remember ever seeing fear in them before. Knowing Kurama needed his strength Hiei hid his own apprehension and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm so proud of you Kurama. It's almost over, hang in there just a little longer Koi."

An hour later Kurama gave a final cry as he pushed his baby into the world. Collapsing back against Hiei green eyes closed in relief. A moment later they popped open when he heard a small cry. Looking down he saw Maki place a small bundle in his mother's arms.

Shiori had a huge smile on her face as she tucked a small blanket around her grandchild. She didn't take her eyes from the child until she was standing beside it's parents. There was a sparkle in her eyes as she looked at them. "Hiei?"

Alarmed, red eyes widened as Hiei shook his head. Shiori giggled and looked down at the baby. "Well little one, I guess your Daddy's nervous so it looks like Papa's going to hold you first."

Shiori had never looked happier as she gently placed the baby into her son's waiting arms. Before she pulled away she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I love you Shuuichi."

Kurama's eyes were on his baby as he whispered back. "I love you too Mother."

Hiei quickly arranged the pillows behind his fox so he could slip down beside him to look at their new baby. Neither spoke as they took in every feature, from it's black hair with a silver starburst to the little green eyes blinking back at them.

Hesitantly reaching out Hiei found little fingers clasping one of his and smiled. Choked with emotion Hiei nuzzled Kurama's neck and whispered. "I love you Foxie."

Happy tears hovered in Kurama's eyes as he whispered back. "I love you too Dragon-Heart."

Kurama bit his lip as his hand hovered over the blanket covering the baby. Grinning he looked questioningly up at Hiei who nodded impatiently. Pulling the blanket back Kurama turned to Hiei with a beautiful smile. "Oh Hiei, are you happy?"

Hiei smiled and gave Kurama a gentle kiss. "Yes Fox, boy or girl, I couldn't be happier."

Kurama gave Hiei a sweet kiss before turning to Shiori. "Mother, I know it's late but will you see if the children are still up? I promised to send for them just as soon as the baby came."

Stepping out of the room Shiori could hear Jax coming up the stairs. "Please Uncle Yusuke, we can't go to bed. Papa said he would send for us but if we're in bed he might miss us."

Shiori saw Rami whisper in Kira's ear. With a big pout on her lips Kira held her arms up to Yusuke who immediately picked her up. "Uncow Yusuke, pwease don't make Papa miss us. I miss him and Daddy so much."

Rami's sad face didn't quite hide the mischief in his eyes as Yusuke glared at him. "That was a dirty trick Rami."

From the top of the stairs Shiori smiled at her grandchildren. Behind them the rest of the family were also headed up the stairs. A small gasp from Botan finally alerted everyone to Shiori's presence. Bending and holding out her arms Jax and Rami ran to her as Kira wiggled out of Yusuke's grasp to join them. "How about I take you to see your fathers and the baby before tucking you in bed?"

All three children squealed in delight. Looking at the others Shiori addressed them. "After the children have seen the baby, if Kurama is up to it, you might get to see them too."

They all looked back and forth at each other a moment. Kuwabara finally broke the silence. "So what are we supposed to do while we wait?"

Again they exchanged looks. Yusuke turned and picked Uta and Shi up. The girls cuddled against him sleepily. "Well, I'm going to get my girls ready for bed. If they fall asleep before we're called then they can see the baby in the morning."

Even after Kuwabara took Uta and followed Yusuke no one seemed to want to go back downstairs. With a shrug Koenma grabbed Botan's hand and followed his friends. "Hey wait up! I tell a pretty good bedtime story."

Shura hesitated a moment before grinning at Yomi over his shoulder. "I like bedtime stories."

Shizuru followed. "I'm with the kid."

In an awkward silence Mukuro and Yomi stood in the hall. Mukuro finally signaled for Yomi to follow her. "My rooms this way, let's go have a drink."

With a sigh Yomi followed her. "A drink sounds good to me."

Entering their fathers' bedroom Jax, Rami and Kira all hesitated until Shiori urged them forward. "It's alright, they're waiting for you."

With that Jax took his brother and sister by the hand and went to where they could see Hiei and Kurama on the bed. Hiei reached for Kira. "Climb up boys so you can see your baby..."

Already able to see Kira cried out happily. "Wook, the baby has Daddy's bwack hair."

Rami crawled up by Hiei and Kira as Jax went around the other side of the bed to be close to Kurama. Shifting the baby, Kurama slipped an arm around Jax. Shyly, Jax hugged his father, burying his face in Kurama's red hair. "I missed you Papa."

Kurama kissed his forehead. "I missed you too Son."

Content, Jax finally turned to look at the baby with a frown. "It's really little."

Hiei and Kurama both laughed. Rami had a strange look on his face as he examined the baby closely. Curious, Hiei finally asked. "What is it Rami?"

The kit looked up at him confused. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. How do you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

Once again his parents laughed. This time the sound made the baby blink in surprise and Kira squealed again. "Wook, it has Papa's gween eyes."

When Rami sighed, frustrated that he still didn't have an answer, Kurama pulled the blanket back. Rami grinned. "Alright!"

This time Shiori laughed. "I guess that means he got what he wanted."

Kurama looked at Jax. "How about you Jax, did you get what you wanted?"

The boy grinned at him. "Ah huh. I wanted a fire demon."

Laughing again they all turned to Kira as Hiei asked her. "Well Angel, that just leaves you. Is the baby what you wanted?"

Kira pointed between the baby's legs. "Dat fing means I'm stiw the onwy giwl wight?"

Kurama bit his lip trying not to laugh at how cutely she put it. "Yes Baby, _'that thing'_ means it's a boy and you are still the only girl."

Kira looked up, pondering that idea a moment before she smiled. "Dat's okay I guess."

Everyone smiled. Shiori came forward and put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. Taking the hint he spoke to his children. "Alright you guys. Kurama's had a big day and needs his rest. Say goodnight and then Shiori's going to put you to bed."

There were lots of disappointed sighs but they did as they were told. Rami crawled up first to hug and kiss Kurama. "Thanks for the little brother Papa. Love you."

Kurama chuckled. "You're welcome Son. I love you too." Kurama smiled as his son hugged Hiei before running to Shiori.

Kira crept over to gently kiss the baby's cheek. "You be good Baby and wet Papa west."

Little green eyes blinked back at her and Kira giggled. Moving around the baby carefully she wrapped her arms around Kurama. Kurama sighed at the sweet feeling of his little girl cuddled against him. "He may be the baby but you will always be my baby girl. Love you Angel."

"Wuv you too Papa. Daddy, I need a kiss from you too." Hiei smiled as his daughter launched herself into his arms.

"Little vixen. You be good for grandma and I'll see you in the morning." A few kisses and giggles later she went to join Shiori and Rami.

Seeing Jax hesitate Shiori smiled. "Jax, I'm going to get the kits ready for bed. Join us when you're ready."

Kurama sent his mother a smile of thanks and turned to look at his oldest son. The boy still rested against him, his arm tight around his father. Though he didn't voice it, Kurama knew Jax was still a little insecure about his position now that his parents had a new baby. "You know Jax, this is a really lucky baby to have you for his big brother."

Eyes wide, Jax looked at Hiei who concurred. "Kurama's right. You more than proved yourself a worthy big brother by protecting the kits so well before we found you. When he's old enough I thought you could help me train him."

Kurama smiled at his son's surprise. "Really? That would be so cool, thanks Dad."

Hiei rose and came around the bed. "Say good night to Kurama and let's get you to bed."

Jax gave Kurama a hug and tweaked the baby on the nose before jumping into Hiei's arms. "Night little bro, sleep well Papa. See you both in the morning."

Kurama smiled and waved. "Goodnight Son."

In the children's room Hiei found the kits surrounded by the rest of the family. Yusuke sat on the edge of Rami's bed. "Come on Rami, you owe me for that stunt with Kira earlier. We just want to know if it's a boy or a girl."

Sitting beside her brother Kira leaned on him giggling as he shook his head. "Sorry Uncle Yusuke, if we had to wait then so do you."

"Detective, you should know better than to try to get information out of one of my children. They've been trained to reveal nothing." Hiei smirked.

He had barely finished speaking when he was rushed by his friends. Jax wisely jumped down and went to Shiori.

"Hiei, how's Kurama?"

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"Can we go see them yet?"

"Yeah, can we see the baby?"

It was Mukuro who finally silenced the onslaught. "Enough! Hiei, either let everyone see Kurama or tell them what the baby is so they will shut up!"

A moment of silence followed as everyone waited for Hiei's answer. In true Hiei fashion he ignored them. "Hn. Jax, go brush your teeth. Rami, under the covers. Come on Angel, in your bed. Everyone, it's late, say goodnight to my children."

Knowing they wouldn't get anywhere until Hiei had his way everyone did as he ordered. A few kisses were exchanged and goodnights were said. In the hall all eyes were on Hiei as he went to the door of his room. When he paused they anxiously waited to see if he would ignore their requests or if they would get to see Kurama and the baby.

Poking his head in the room Hiei saw Kurama happily talking to the baby. When Kurama saw Hiei's silent question he nodded his approval. Hiei turned to his friends. "Make it fast, Kurama needs his rest."

Some how Botan and Shizuru made it into the room in front of the guys. Mukuro and Yomi watched from behind the others.

Botan sighed over the baby. "Oh Kurama, he's beautiful."

Kuwabara looked surprised. "What makes you think it's a boy. It could be a girl, at that age they look the same."

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "He such a man. Of course it's a boy, just look at him."

Koenma pushed closer for a better look. "Well, I agree with Kuwabara, it could be either but then I've known what it was for months now."

Yusuke pushed Koenma out of the way. "That's cheating! But if you knew what it was why the hell didn't you tell us?"

Koenma shrugged. "Because it was more fun not to."

Kurama just smiled at his friends. After a moment he looked past them. "Mukuro, come meet Hiei's son."

Ignoring the 'I told you so's from the girls Mukuro came forward. When Kurama patted the bed and uncertainly she sat next to him. She looked even more uncertain when Kurama gently placed the baby in her arms. After a moment she looked at Kurama. "I can't wait to see this one give Jax some competition as Hiei's heir."

Hiei growled. "He's only an hour old and already you have my sons fighting for the right to be my heir."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "You've both left Rami and Kira out as potential heirs. Rami's showing great progress and Kira may be little but I think she might surprise us all."

Standing with Kuwabara, Yusuke put his arm around him. "I know it won't matter to us if either of our girls want to be my heir or not. We're just happy to have them."

No one paid much attention to Koenma and Botan whispering until Koenma spoke up. "Since we're all talking about our heirs I guess now is as good a time as any for our announcement. Botan's pregnant with my heir."

Everyone congratulated the happy couple and they all visited a few more minutes before Shiori announced it was time for them to leave. "Kurama needs to rest and I'm sure he and Hiei want a little while alone with their new baby."

A few minutes later Hiei and Kurama were cuddled together on the bed. Together they had diapered the baby and dressed him in a little sleeper. With Kurama's help Hiei looked nervous as he held his son for the first time. "Kurama, take him back. He's too little, I might hurt him."

Kurama only smiled. "You won't hurt him Koi. It's only a little different than holding Kira and you've never hurt her."

Hiei didn't look convinced. "Kira can hold me back and tell me if I hurt her. He's totally dependant on me knowing what I'm doing and I can assure you I don't."

This time Kurama laughed. "Well then I guess it's time you learned. Trust me Darling, you're doing fine."

When a few minutes later the baby began to fuss and Hiei panicked. "What'd I do wrong? Is he in pain? Kurama, do something!"

What Kurama did was lean over and give Hiei a tender kiss. "You didn't do anything wrong Hiei. I think he's just hungry."

Hiei's eyes widened. "Then take him back and I'll go get him something to eat. What should I get him?"

Kurama could hardly breath as he tried not to laugh at his mate. "Oh Hiei, you are just too cute. I know you don't know much about babies but I didn't think I needed to tell you how they eat."

Kurama could see Hiei trying to process the information. "Fox, I'm not stupid, I know babies nurse from their mother's but you're not a female and the last I checked you didn't have breasts."

Kurama had to agree with his reasoning. "Yes, that's true but the last I checked men couldn't have babies either and if I'm not mistaken I just gave birth to that baby."

When Hiei rolled his eyes impatiently Kurama decided to take pity on him. "I'm sorry Koi, I should have told you before but this whole thing has really tested my manhood and I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. Not sure how I would feed him I had Mother bring ningen baby formula for him but a few days ago…"

Hiei waited as Kurama sighed embarrassed. "…my nipples started getting really tender. Maki thinks it means that I'll be able to nurse him. If I can't, then all we have to do is make him a bottle."

Not another word was spoken as Kurama took the fussy baby from Hiei and brought him to his chest. With only a little encouragement the baby began to suckle. Hiei just watched in awe as the baby nursed.

A few minutes later the baby was sound asleep. Kurama blushed as he looked up at Hiei with a grin. "I guess it worked. Hiei will you bring the bassinette mother brought over here by the bed?"

Before he went to do as Kurama asked Hiei leaned over and kissed him. "There is absolutely nothing about what you just did that you should be embarrassed about."

Rising, Hiei brought the baby's bed closer. Taking the baby from Kurama, Hiei laid him down. He fussed a little but after a few wiggles he settled back to sleep.

Joining Kurama on the bed Hiei wasted no time taking his mate in his arms. Kurama sighed and cuddled into Hiei's warmth. "Oh Hiei, you have no idea how good this feels."

Pulling Kurama close Hiei kissed him tenderly. When he pulled away Kurama's lips tried to follow his. "No Baby, you need to get some sleep."

Kurama closed his eyes and mumbled, half asleep already. "I'm not the baby anymore, Koi."

Hiei gently stoked his lover's red hair, knowing that would have him asleep in minutes. "Foxie, you will always be my baby. I love you Kurama, thank you for my son."

Kurama voice was barely over a whisper as he fell asleep. "Love you Hiei."


	11. Chapter 11

Well guys, this is the last real chapter. I'm pretty happy with how this came out but it's just too much fluff even for me. I love the kids but they are just too OOC for our favorite demons and their former teammates. I will write an epilog though that tells how they all grow up.

Since I'm going to write about the kids after they're grown why don't you all try to guess if I'll play matchmaker with any of them. The obvious one is Jax's soft spot for redheads (namely Uta).

Sorry, I wasn't very cute or original with the baby's name. This one really stumped me so I just went with 'dragon'. He was going to be Kokuryu meaning 'black dragon' translated from part of Hiei's 'dragon of the darkness flame' technique but the more I wrote it the more stupid it sounded so I just shortened it. Botan's baby's name is French. I didn't like the Japanese word for it. Can you guess what it means?

Thank you all for sticking with me through my latest bout of madness. For those of you that requested it I promise that I'll make Hiei have the next baby if I ever decide to write another story where Hiei and Kurama have kids. I've toyed with the idea for a new story or adding a fifth sequel to my _'H&K a Love Story' _series. If you read that all the way to _'A Gift of Love' _then you know I left it open as a possibility. Oh well, maybe some day.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**AND BABY MAKES… HOW MANY?**

**Chapter 11**

Golden eyes followed the slender figure as she made her way across the room. Sensing that he had caught her attention Kurama turned back to his drink and downed it. The bartender wasted no time refilling it. "Can I get you any thing else Lor…?"

When cold golden eyes pierced him the bartender hastily went to help another customer. The musky scent of the vixen drifted past the Youko's nose. Patiently he waited until he felt soft fingers graze his arm. Slowly he turned to meet her violet gaze. A silver eyebrow rose in silent inquiry as she gave him a lazy smile. "I'm new around here, care to buy me a drink?"

Without a word Kurama signaled and the bartender brought her a drink. Kurama swirled his drink once before downing it and, as expected, it was immediately refilled.

Turning back Kurama allowed his eyes to wander slowly over the Youko's figure as she sipped her drink. To her satisfaction his gaze lingered on her breasts before moving lower. When his hand joined his eyes on her hip pulling her closer she willingly slipped an arm around his neck, whispering in his ear. "This is looking promising."

A lazy smile crossed his face and he purred. "Yes, it is."

Leaning down his lips ghosted along her neck with a growl. "Upstairs, now!"

The female gave a delighted laugh when he dragged her across the bar and up the stairs. "Anxious aren't you handsome? You haven't even told me your name. I'm Fallan."

Kurama didn't answer as he opened a door and practically shoved her inside. Recovering quickly she took in her surroundings and saw she was in some sort of sitting room. Shrugging, she went and sat on the small sofa striking a sexy pose. "Not what I expected, but I'm sure we can make do."

Standing just inside the door Kurama's intense gaze never left her. "I thought we could talk first. You said you were new around here, what brings you to this particular town?"

A sly grin crossed her lips. "I left a couple things here a while back and I hear they might be valuable now. Thought I'd see just how valuable."

Kurama went to a nearby table and poured them each a drink. "Why'd you leave them if they were valuable?"

The vixen laughed, accepting the drink. She patted the seat beside her and Kurama sat down. "A couple of years ago they were just useless baggage, now it seems they could be worth something."

Kurama didn't speak as he slowly downed his drink. When he finished he rose to refill it. "What do you intend to do with them once you find them?"

She sneered. "Nothing but collect what I'm due. It's not like I want them back, they would just drag me down again. That's why I got rid of them in the first place."

Kurama gripped his glass so tight it shattered in his hand. Without flinching he shook away the broken glass and blood that now oozed from the open cuts on his hand. "Do you know where to find what you seek? Maybe I could help you, you know as payment for our time together. You might need some help retrieving your missing items. My skills as a thief and a fighter might be beneficial."

She looked impressed that he dismissed the wounds on his hand so casually. She also looked a little nervous when she answered. "You've got a point. I've heard that Lady Mukuro's heir Lord Hiei may have found them and is claiming them as his."

Feigning interest Kurama sat next to her again. "Tell me what you left behind and we'll discuss what to do about it."

She only hesitated a moment before answering. "My kits, Rami and Kira. I hear Lord Hiei and his mate have adopted them and are raising them as their own."

A muscle twitched in Kurama's jaw. "Tell me, what do you know of Lord Hiei's mate?"

She grinned and sipped her drink. "He's a Youko like us. I hear he's the legendary Yoko Kurama. Surely you've heard of him. He's supposed to be incredibly handsome. Long silver mane, piercing golden eyes, much like yo…"

Glass shattered as her drink hit the floor. Terrified violet eyes stared back at Kurama. When the vixen would have bolted Kurama reached out a bloody hand, grabbing the front of her blouse, effectively holding her in place.

She grabbed at his hand but it didn't budge as his deadly calm voice met her ears. "Good, you're afraid. You should be. If you're a good vixen and do as you're told you might walk out of here alive. If not, I'm going to tear you limb from limb so that no one will even be able to recognize what species you were. Do you understand?"

Trembling in fear the vixen nodded. "Good. In case you didn't know, all three lords of Makai have made it a crime, punishable by death, to abandon a child."

The vixen began to cry, struggling against her captor. "Shut up bitch! Now, I could solve this by turning you over to Hiei's guards. They could have a bit of fun and you'd be dead before sunrise. I could also just save them the trouble and kill you myself. However, I'd rather not have MY children find out that their father killed the bitch that bore them. That is the only reason you might live to see tomorrow."

By now her futile struggles had her kneeling in the broken glass on the floor. Panting from her efforts her eyes pleaded with him. "What do I have to do?"

Tightening his grip he pulled her closer. Her eyes got even wider at his deadly glare. "When I release you, you will run. You won't stop running until you are beyond Mukuro's territory and if you're smart, you'll keep running. If I, my mate, MY children or any of my family ever hear from or see you again, I will hunt you down and kill you without mercy. You are never to approach MY children. If you should meet by chance you are not to speak to them and I would suggest running again."

Her voice quivered. "Where should I go?"

Kurama loosened his hold slightly. "As far away as possible. I would avoid places like Gandura and Tourin as MY children's uncles, Lord Yomi and Lord Yusuke are rather fond of them and wouldn't hesitate to enforce the law for child abandonment and have you executed on the spot."

Rising Kurama dragged her to her feet. "Will you have any problem obeying my orders?"

She gulped, shaking her head. "No sir."

Kurama shoved her violently towards the door. "Then get the hell away from me!"

With her clothes bloody from his hands and her knees bleeding from the glass, Fallan, Rami and Kira's mother ran from the room. Kurama closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. Opening his eyes he picked up the bottle of alcohol and drank deeply. Putting the bottle back on the table Kurama walked from the room. At the bar he tossed several coins to the bartender before heading home.

* * *

Entering the gates of Alaric Kurama saw his mate waiting for him at the door. Though apprehensive Kurama gave Hiei a beautiful smile. "Hello My Love." 

Hiei's solemn expression didn't waver. "You're late!"

With a pretty pout Kurama leaned in for a kiss. "I'm sorry Darling. My business took longer than I expected."

Before Kurama could pull away Hiei grabbed a fist full of his long silver hair. Kurama didn't flinch as his mate buried his face in his neck, inhaling deeply. "Hn! You stink and you've been drinking. So my guards really did see you with a female at the tavern. Did you get what you wanted from the vixen?"

Kurama's heart pounded but he held Hiei's gaze. "Yes Koi, I did."

Taking Kurama's hand Hiei licked at the healing wounds. He knew Kurama was hiding something but, trusting his mate, he kissed him again before releasing him. "Since we have guests I guess that will have to suffice for now."

Before Hiei could drag him inside Kurama stopped him. "Thank you for trusting me Hiei. I love you Dragon-Heart."

Hiei smirked. "I love you too Foxie."

The garden was decorated much as it had been the day their son was born. The party tent was strung with streamers and balloons but this time there was also a large banner that read _'Happy Birthday Rami & Kira'_.

Rami and Kira had been so young when their mother abandoned them that neither knew when their real birthday was. Deeming it a day for celebration, Kurama named the anniversary of the day he and Hiei found Jax and the kits as their official birthday. That was two years ago.

Four year old Kira and six year old Rami were off playing with their seven year old cousins Uta and Shi. Eight year old Jax however was playing in the grass with his baby brother, one year old Ryu.

Seeing his parents Jax picked Ryu up and went to meet them. The moment Ryu saw Kurama he squealed in delight and held out his arms.

Smiling Kurama took baby Ryu from his oldest son. "Hello my little Dragon. Jax, thank you for babysitting. Why don't you go play now."

Jax hesitated and a frown crossed his brow. "Papa, is everything alright?"

Kurama smiled. "It is now Son, go and play."

Jax looked at Hiei and waited for his nod before running off. Questioning red eyes held gold as Kurama shifted the baby nervously. "Perceptive little demon, isn't he?"

Hiei just smirked. "We did train him to be Fox. Now give me my son and go visit with your friends. Without you here they keep trying to talk to me."

Kurama smiled and kissed his mate as he passed him the baby. "Don't worry Koi, when things settle down I'll tell you everything."

Kurama then went to his mother who held Koenma and Botan's new baby, a little girl they named Reine. Kissing Shiori's cheek Kurama ran a gentle hand across the baby's soft cheek. "Oh Kurama, isn't she just the sweetest little thing?"

Smiling Kurama looked at the baby she held. Reine had Botan's beautiful eyes and features and Koenma's silky, light brown hair fell in soft curls around her little face. "Yes Mother, she's just as sweet and beautiful as her mother."

Botan blushed and swatted at his arm. "Oh Kurama, you old flirt."

Koenma slipped an arm around his wife. "Kurama, you've got to stop flattering her so much. When we get home she expects the same nonsense from me."

Botan turned to playfully slap at him. "It wouldn't hurt you to treat me as nicely as Kurama does. He always makes me feel like a beautiful, desirable woman."

Koenma tried to keep a straight face. "See what I mean Kurama, she's delusional."

With a gasp Botan turned only to find her husband grinning at her. Koenma laughed as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm just teasing Sweetheart. To me you are the most beautiful and desirable woman in the three worlds."

Sighing happily, Botan melted into Koenma's arms for a kiss. Kurama and Shiori laughed when Reine wiggled and giggled at her parents.

Yusuke came up just then. Nudging Kuwabara, Yusuke grinned. "That looks like fun, I want some of that."

Behind them Hiei grumbled. "If you idiots start making out I'm going to be sick."

Joining them Yomi whispered loudly to Mukuro. "I'm feeling left out Mukuro, care to make me feel better?"

Barely acknowledging him Mukuro smirked. "Touch me and die you old goat."

Kurama laughed. "Don't worry old friend, I see someone who's always willing to give you a little love."

Turning, Yomi saw Kira running to him. He smiled as the kit jumped into his waiting arms. After a big hug and a smooch on the cheek she pulled back and looked at him with a big pout. "Uncle Yomi, where's my Shura? He promised he'd be here today."

Before Yomi could answer a voice spoke from behind him. "Sorry I'm late Kira but you know I'd never miss my little kit's birthday."

"Shura!" Kira practically flew from Yomi's arms to Shura's.

Yomi gave a big sigh. "Now even my son is stealing way my pretty little Youko's love."

Content in Shura's arms Kira giggled at him. "Don't worry Uncle Yomi, I'll always love you."

Little hands tugged at his. Looking down Yomi saw Uta and Shi each held one of his hands. Uta smiled up at him. "We'll always love you too Uncle Yomi." Kneeling down he got a double hug from the twins.

Beside him Hiei heard Jax growl and smirked. Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder Hiei whispered down to him. "He won't be the first man you'll have to take her from Son. You might as well get some practice."

Nodding Jax ran to the girls and took Uta by the hand. "Come on you two, we left Rami hiding in the labyrinth."

A look of horror crossed Shi's face as she turned and ran toward the labyrinth. "Oh no, poor Rami!"

Kira looked shocked too. "Let's go Shura, we have to save Rami."

Lifting her up on his shoulders Shura grinned and followed the others. "As you wish my lady."

From Hiei's arms little Ryu wiggled and clapped excitedly and Kurama smiled. "Not yet little one but soon you and Reine will be playing with the big kids."

Looking at Hiei, Kurama could sense his tension. "I'm sorry I made you wait Koi but I didn't want the children around. While the children are all occupied there's something I need to talk to you all about."

When everyone was seated under the tent and the babies were playing in the grass between them, all eyes turned to Kurama. "Early this morning I had a report of a woman in town looking for information on Rami and Kira. Afraid it might be their mother returning for them I went to investigate."

Hiei's heart pounded as he listened to Kurama tell of his meeting with the kits' mother. When Kurama finished Hiei glared at his mate. "You should have told me Kurama!"

Feeling guilty Kurama hung his head. "I'm sorry Hiei but I needed to take care of this myself. She's a Youko and it was me she would fear the most not a Makai lord."

Hiei stood. "If you had told me then she would be dead and there would be nothing to fear! You've grown too soft Fox!"

Before Hiei could storm away Kurama grabbed his arm. Angry, he pulled Hiei back to face him. "I almost killed her myself Hiei! Then I considered how I would feel if I had to face our children and explain that I killed their mother! That's why I didn't tell you!"

Having rarely seen her son and his mate angry, especially at each other, Shiori was relieved when Mukuro's calm voiceinterrupted their argument. "Don't be a fool Hiei, Kurama did the right thing. He warned her that they are under the protection of the three lords of Makai and Yoko Kurama. The vixen knows she will be die if she ever comes near those children."

Still unhappy, Hiei continued to glare at his mate. After a moment he seemed to relax. Once again he took Kurama's wounded hand in his, licking the palm. "This is your only wound?"

Insulted, a silver eyebrow rose. "You think I can't handle a mere vixen? The only wound I got was self inflicted when she said thatshe got rid of my children because they were useless baggage and I crushed a glass in my hand."

Knowing what that statement would have done to his fox Hiei stepped in front of him and took him in his arms. "I'm sorry I got mad at you Fox. You're right, there's not a Youko alive that would dare cross the great Yoko Kurama."

Relieved, Kurama clung tightly to Hiei. "I love you Hiei."

His face buried in Kurama's hair Hiei whispered back. "I love you too Kurama."

When they heard the children returning they pulled apart. Only the other children looked on curious when, without a word, Hiei took Kira from Shura then took Rami's hand and walked away.

At his father's strange behavior Jax went straight to Kurama. "Papa, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing."

Knowing his son wouldn't be put off this time Kurama lifted him onto his lap. "Remember the day we told you about your family and that your mother wouldn't be coming back? That was a horrible day for us because, for a little while, we thought their might be someone who might want to take you away from us."

Jax's eyes widened as Kurama continued. "We had a little scare like that today but this time we thought someone might want to take Rami and Kira away. It turns out there's nothing to worry about but I think Hiei just needs a little time with the kits right now."

Jax seemed to relax a little. "So that's why you were gone today. I knew something was wrong when you weren't here on our special day. If you took care of the problem then I'm not worried. To me you are my beautiful, loving Papa but I've heard some of the guards talk and from what I hear, you can be one wicked demon. They say your power rivals dad's."

Kurama's eyes widened and around him heard his friends and mother begin to snicker. Before long everyone was laughing. Before Kurama could respond Yusuke spoke up. "Jax, you know Hiei is one of the most powerful and feared demons in all of Makai. A long time ago Hiei told me that the reason he chose Kurama for his partner was so that he would never have to fight him."

In awe Jax looked at Kurama. "Wow, that means you're so powerful even Dad's afraid of you."

Kurama smiled. "Not afraid Jax, but he does respect my strength."

"I'd be a fool not to and I'm no fool. The best place to have a demon as powerful as Kurama is at my side." Hiei walked up to Kurama, placing Rami in his lap by Jax.

Kurama smiled at Hiei before giving Rami a big hug. Reaching up he caressed Kira's cheek. "Isn't this supposed to be a birthday party? If I'm not mistaken there is a pile of presents over there waiting to be opened."

With that news the kits ran off calling for the others to follow. The babies were picked up and everyone went to watch the kits open presents. Hiei however held Kurama back. With a little smile Hiei reached out to where Kurama held their son and caressed his cheek. "Foxie, I will always trust you to know what's right and to protect our children."

Smiling, Kurama gave his mate a gentle kiss. "I know Dragon-Heart. You were just scared, so was I."

Ryu bounced and waved his hands in the direction of the kids. "Kiwa, Wami, Jax!"

Kurama laughed. "I think that means it's time to join our family Koi."

With their arms around each other Hiei and Kurama took Ryu to join the rest of the family. Still holding each other both demons silently thanked the gods for the four precious gifts they had been given.


	12. Epilog 1 Jax

Well guys this is it, the end of _'And Baby Makes… How Many?'. _If you stop at Ryu then baby makes four, but if you include Shura and go clear to Reine then baby makes eight. I think you'll like the personalities I have in mind for them, especially the girls (I hate wimpy girls).

If I write everything I have in my head about these kids this would be a really long chapter. Instead I'm going to post five shorter epilogs. One for each of H&K's kids and a short one for them. This starts twenty years after the last chapter. All five are written already so if you review quickly I'll post them maybe one a day. I want to hear comments on each one though so I'll post when you review.

Congrats to those who knew that Reine means queen and to anyone who guessed the pairings. I won't say who because that might spoil it.

I hope you all liked the last chapter. Poor Kurama really had his manhood tested when he got pregnant so I had to do something to give him back his tough guy image.

Thank you all so much for all the support and the great reviews. You have all been so kind. Now I want you to write me some YYH stories, especially with H&K together so I can return the favor and send you a review.

Until next time. SFM

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**AND BABY MAKES… HOW MANY?**

**Epilog 1 -Jax**

The clink of steel on steel filled the air as two black blurs flitted from the ground to the trees and back. Their shirtless muscular forms were nearly undetectable by the untrained eye. The taller of the two gave a laugh as the shorter fighter's sword went flying. "Your time in the Ningenkai has made you soft Baby Bro."

In a blur the sword was retrieved. A second later the Jax felt the flat edge of the sword swat his behind. Another laugh filled the air, this time from Ryu. "I might be a little out of practice Big Bro but I'm still faster than you."

Ryu flitted at Jax who quickly dodged the attack. A second later Ryu was on his back with Jax perched on his chest pinning his arms at his sides. "Faster isn't always better little Dragon."

When his little brother smirked and the tattoo on his arm began to smoke Jax released him and jumped back. Ryu grinned. "Maybe not Sparky but you're still afraid of my Kokuryu."

Jax reached down and helped his brother to his feet. "Too bad we'll never find out which of us would win if we put your black dragon up against my lightning attack."

Ryu smiled at his brother. "The only way to win that one is not to fight. Now how about a swim before we go home, you stink."

The sight of the two dark and handsome brothers had been making demons and humans, both male and female, swoon since they reached puberty. Jax had grown to be almost six and a half feet tall. As a swordsman his sculpted shoulders and arms along with his ripped abs were the result of years of training. Through his parents skilled training he was also an extremely powerful demon possessing both fire and lightning powers. Three years ago, with no opposition from his siblings, Jax had firmly lay sole claim as Hiei's heir.

Physically Ryu took after Hiei, strong, lean and fast. Thanks to his Youko genes though he had grown to be almost six feet tall. Like Kurama he preferred to wear his silky black hair long. His disposition was more like Kurama's also. To all appearances he was a polite, quiet young man but under his calm exterior was a demon who's powers had proved to rival and even exceed that of his parents.

At the pond they had used as kids they quickly stripped before jumping in. After a brief swim they settled back, both fire demons raised their ki to heat the water. "Welcome home Ryu. You know, you're going to be in trouble for not going to see Papa first."

Nodding, Ryu smirked. "I know, but it was worth it. It'll help to warm up with you before Dad gets his hands on me."

The two talked for almost an hour before they felt someone approach. Neither moved as Uta stopped beside the pond with her hands on her hips. "How can you boys just be lounging around while Uncle Kurama paces a hole in the carpet waiting for Ryu to come home? He hasn't seen you in two months."

The brothers grinned at each other before Ryu spoke to first his brother then his sister-in-law. "Jax, how did you get such a smart and pretty woman to fall in love with you? Hey Sis, come and keep Sparky company while I go see the folks."

Uta blushed and discretely turned her head as Ryu climbed naked from the water. A quick flare of his ki and Ryu was dry before he stepped into his pants. He called back over his shoulder with a grin as he flitted off to the castle. "I'll keep the family busy for a while so you two can… um… have fun."

Uta's blush deepened. When Ryu was gone Jax wiggled an eyebrow at his wife. "Care to join me Red?"

Uta flipped her long red hair over her shoulder with a grin as she seductively stripped for him. "I don't know, do you think you're up to it? The shredded shirts and swords tell me you've been fighting. You might be all worn out."

Jax took a moment to appreciate the sight of Uta's naked body as she stepped into the water. Even as a skinny youth he loved her body, now, as the mother of one year old twins, he loved her womanly figure even more. She was still reed thin but motherhood had slightly rounded her hips and given her fuller more voluptuous breasts. Black eyes met green hungrily as she sank below the water and into his strong arms. "I'll show you who's up to it woman."

Lips and bodies met in a timeless dance of love.

* * *

Rami and Ryu both lived with Shiori and Hatanaka in the Ningenkai while they attended the university. Rami had graduated with a bachelors degree in biology two years ago and now would be getting his masters degree in botany. Like his brothers Rami had grown tall and strong. He wore his thick golden hair just past his shoulders and the girls in the Ningenkai all envied it's rich color. With Kurama's help he had honed his plant wielding skills, with time and practice his skill would some day rival that of his father's.

Kurama had also taught both him and Kira the art of illusion. By the time they were teenagers both kits could cast an illusion that would conceal their Youko ears and tails from all but the most powerful demons. This enabled them both visit Shiori at will and Rami to attend the university.

Ryu would be graduating with a bachelors degree in psychology. Hiei liked to tease him that, like Kurama, he enjoyed messing with peoples minds.

Ryu smiled as he watched his parents from the door. He had learned to hide his ki at a young age so he could sneak up on them. Unfortunately that also meant he had caught them in a few compromising positions. Today all he caught them doing was making out. From the looks of things Hiei had decided that pinning his mate to the floor and kissing him senseless was a good way to keep the redhead from pacing.

From the door Ryu cleared his throat. "If you two would rather be alone, I could leave."

Hiei lifted his head. From his position on the floor Kurama's laughing green eyes met Ryu's. "Take one step out that door Dragon and it may be your last."

Hiei stood and held a hand out to Kurama. The redhead jumped up and ran to hug his son. "You little demon, where have you been? We sensed you almost two hours ago."

Kurama finally released Ryu so Hiei could get a hug. "Sorry Papa, Jax thought I should have a little work out before Dad gets his hands on me."

Hiei smirked. "You forgot to mention the swim in the pond afterwards."

Before Ryu could respond Hiei pulled Kurama out of the way as Kira raced in and pounced her brother. "Ryu! I missed you Baby Bro. How's school? Are you dating anyone special? Is she cute? Or is it a he? How long can you stay? Don't you graduate soon? Where's Rami? When…?"

Kira yelped when Hiei stepped forward and lifted her away from Ryu. "Angel, take a breath and let the boy speak."

Grinning, Kira kissed Hiei's cheek. "Sorry Daddy."

Ryu and Kurama sat on the sofa and Hiei took a chair with Kira sitting on the arm. "School's good, I think Papa will be pleased with my grades. No, I'm not dating anyone special, male or female. Spring break's only a week long so I have to be back on Sunday. Graduation's in a little over a month. Oh and Rami took Shi home first so he'll be here soon."

From the door Rami watched his family. "Actually, I'm here now."

Kira beat Kurama to Rami by only a step. Once again Hiei snatched her away giving Kurama room to hug his son. After Hiei managed to get his hug and they sat back down with Kira now on the arm of Rami's chair. "Before you ask, my answers are all the same as Ryu's."

Hiei smirked. "Hn. No new conquests to tell us about?"

Rami gave a wicked grin. "I didn't say that but no one I'd bring home to Papa."

They visited for almost an hour before Jax and Uta came in. "Welcome home little brothers."

More kisses and hugs were exchanged before the family enjoyed their little reunion.

* * *

Later that night, in a room much like the one Jax had shared with Rami and Kira when they had first come to Alaric, Jax and Uta were getting their daughters ready for bed. Lyn, named after Jax's mother, had her father's silky black hair and her mother's green eyes. Like Uta and Shi, Lyn's twin was her opposite. Rose had Uta's rich red hair and Jax's black eyes.

Jax and Uta almost had the girls settled down when Rami, Ryu and Kira knocked on the door and peeked in. Seeing them the girls jumped on their beds squealing. "Uncow Wami!" "Uncow Wyu!"

Taking that as an invitation the men each went and picked up one of their nieces. With a look of mock disgust Kira put her hands on her hips. "Sheesh! The boys are only back a few hours and already my nieces have forgotten all about me."

The girls just giggled at her. Uta laughed. "Don't feel bad, even they will be shoved aside when your parents come to say goodnight."

Sure enough a moment later Rami and Ryu were forgotten when Hiei and Kurama came in. Seeing his sons' look of surprise Hiei smirked as he picked Rose up. "Hn. They thought they were so special but you love Granddad best don't you my Rose?"

Rose giggled and nodded. "Ah huh." From Kurama's arms Lyn agreed. "Gwampa too."

Kira went and put an arm around Kurama. "Well Grandpa and Granddad have to share because I want my kiss. I'm going to bed because Shura's coming early tomorrow to take me to the bazaar."

When it was his turn for a kiss Rami teased his sister. "When are you going to put a leash on that goat?"

Hiei and Kurama were quick to notice the hurt in Kira's eyes. Both passed the baby they held to their waiting parents and went after a kit. Kurama slipped an arm around Kira and headed for the door. "Angel, I hope you and Shura have a good time tomorrow."

As his mate and daughter left Hiei's fingers smacked the back of Rami's head. Rubbing his head he turned to Hiei confused. "Hey, what'd I do?"

Hiei just shook his head and followed Kurama and Kira. Jax kissed his girls and left them with Uta as he led his brothers out of the room and down stairs. "Damn it Rami, why'd you say something so mean to Kira. You know how she feels about Shura. You also know Shura's more blind than Uncle Yomi when it comes to our sister's feelings."

In his office Jax poured them all a drink. Accepting his Rami downed it. "I was only teasing, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

Ryu's normally calm demeanor slipped a little. "Maybe we should have a little chat with Shura and open his eyes about a few things."

Jax shook his head. "I already offered. Kira forbid anyone from saying or doing anything to Shura."

Ryu got up and refilled all their drinks. "Then I guess we'll just have to trust the little vixen to handle this on her own."

Rami held up his glass and his brothers joined him in a toast. "To Kira's success."

* * *

Two hours later a slightly inebriated Jax slipped naked into bed with his wife. "Have fun with the boys Sparky?"

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Yeah, it's nice to have them home."

Smiling she trailed her fingers down his chest. He smiled when they slid under the covers to caress him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it because you smell like you've had too much to drink to enjoy anything else tonight."

In one fluid motion Jax lifted his wife until she straddled his hips. "Red that's twice today you have questioned my virility. I'll guess I'll just have to prove to you again that I can handle you anytime, anyplace."

Uta moaned when one of his hands caressed her through her thin nightgown as the other buried itself in her thick red hair, pulling her into a passionate kiss. After a while she pulled back from the kiss. Sitting up she pulled the nightgown over her head. Jax arched on the bed when Uta raised herself up to lower herself down on his erection. "I wouldn't want you to tax yourself Sparky so I'll just do all the work tonight. You just lay back and enjoy the ride."

Jax rested his hands on her hips. "In case you didn't notice it's you riding tonight but don't worry I'll make sure you enjoy it."

Some time later they both cried out their enjoyment.

* * *

Down the hall Rami snuck into Kira's room. Sitting on the edge of her bed he reached out to stroke her hair. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. "Rami? What's wrong?"

He smiled guiltily. "I just wanted to say sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Sliding over Kira pulled back the covers. Rami kicked off his shoes and lay down next to her. Just like she used to when they were kits Kira cuddled next to her big brother. "It's okay. One of these days I'll get brave enough to just seduce him and be done with it."

Rami raised an eyebrow. If his senses were correct that day would be pretty soon. "I'm sure it'll all work out fine. Go to sleep little kit."

Sleepily she kissed his cheek. "G'night Rami, I love you."

"Love you too."


	13. Epilog 2 Kira

Okay, I guess I might have confused you with the multiple epilogs but I tried to write it as just one chapter and it didn't do each of the kids justice so I split it up.

Epilog 1 - Jax  
Epilog 2 - Kira  
Epilog 3 - Rami  
Epilog 4 - Ryu  
The end - Hiei & Kurama

Hope that clears things up.

Well here's Kira's little story, enjoy.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**AND BABY MAKES… HOW MANY?**

**Epilog 2 - Kira**

A week later Rami, Ryu and Shi returned to the Ningenkai. Kurama was preparing to go hunting, a pastime the Youko had begun to enjoy again now that the children were grown. Before he could leave Kira knocked on his door and peeked in. "Papa, can I talk to you about something?"

Kurama indicated for her to come and have a seat. "What can I do for you Angel?"

Kira looked nervous and couldn't meet his eyes. "Papa, I'm having a little problem and I was wondering if you could help me. I've talked to Grandma Mukuro and we think we know what's wrong with me, I'm just not sure how to fix it."

The ever calm Kurama tried not to be alarmed by her words but was failing miserably. He waited patiently however for her to continue. "Papa, I think I'm going into heat."

Breathing a sigh of relief Kurama tried not to smile. "I see. By 'fix it' I take that to mean you've chosen a mate but don't know if he feels the same."

Like a dam that had burst Kira's words flowed out. "Oh Papa, how can he not know how I feel? I've loved him forever and I don't think I hid it very well but he's never said a word, never even laid a finger on me. How do I tell him how I feel? What if he doesn't feel the same? I lay in bed at night and some times I think I'll go crazy wanting him. Oh Papa, what should I do?"

"Would I be out of line to assume that the mate you have chosen is Shura?" Kira blushed and he continued with a smile. "You're right, you didn't hide it very well. I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before you went into heat. Your scent has been changing the last few weeks. You're also the right age. I had hoped that Shura would catch your scent and make a move but since that hasn't happened then you have to make a choice."

Kira looked at him confused. "What kind of choice Papa?"

Choosing his words carefully Kurama looked at her. "As a Youko vexen, in a very short time, your body is going to demand that you take a lover. You need to decide if you're going to confront Shura with your feelings or accept that someone else will be the one to fulfill your desires."

Her eyes widened and filled with tears. "Papa, I don't want anyone but Shura! I wouldn't even know who…"

Kurama took his daughter in his arms. "Just think about it for now. If you find you can't face Shura or if you do and he doesn't return your feelings then I will take you to Youko territory. If you have to take a lover other than the man you love then only another Youko will understand what you're going through and know what you need."

Kira lay in his arms for some time absorbing what he said. After a while she pulled back. "How long do I have to decide?"

Kurama knew she needed time to think but she was running out of time, besides which too much time would only make her decision harder. "We should probably leave in three days."

Kira nodded. "Thank you Papa. Daddy, you can come in."

From the terrace door Hiei entered. "What ever you decide to do Angel, we love you. Never forget that."

Kira stepped into his arms. "I love you too Daddy."

* * *

Three days later Kurama and Kira arrived at Yomi's castle in Gandura. Yomi was more than a little surprised when the sexy vixen marched into his office like a woman on a mission. She barely spared him a kiss on the cheek before pulling back to meet his gaze. "Tell me where Shura is."

Her tone had him raising an eyebrow in amusement as he glanced over her shoulder at Kurama. "He's meeting with our advisors in the conference room."

Without a word she stalked out of the room. Yomi went to pour Kurama and himself a drink. "That's some girl you've raised there."

Taking his drink Kurama smiled. "She sure doesn't hesitate to go after what she wants."

Yomi laughed. "I'm glad she finally is, because she'd be a little old fox before Shura makes his move."

* * *

Shura couldn't have been more surprised when the door to the conference room burst open to reveal the Youko vixen. Kira had grown into a beautiful, intelligent, sexy woman. Her golden blond hair hung to her waist in soft curls with her cute Youko ears peaking out. Her violet eyes had darkened and grown even larger with age. She was a few inches shy of six feet coming just up to Shura's shoulder. She was slender with sensual curves designed to drive a man wild.

She wore a gauzy lavender dress that matched her eyes that drew Shura's gaze to the generous amount of cleavage revealed by the low V-neck before drifting down her sexy figure to her long, graceful legs.

Shura watched as Kira, her eyes fixed on him, went to the far end of the long conference table. With the help of one of his advisors she stepped on his chair to climb up on the table. Shura was frozen in his chair as she slowly walked towards him, her gentle voice belied the look of passion in her eyes as she looked down at him. Years of knowing her told him that the distinct flip of her tail meant that she was up to something. "Gentlemen, if you will excuse us, I have a little unfinished business with Lord Shura."

By the time Kira stood on the table before Shura the room had been cleared. Intentionally exposing a long expanse of leg Kira sat on the end of the table before him dangling her long legs over the edge. His hands gripped the arms of his chair as her slender ankles rested on either side of his knees, her skirt rode up enough to be almost indecent. When she spoke her voice was a seductive purr. "Now that I have your attention My Lord we need to talk."

Just as he would have reached out to her Shura found his forearms bound to the chair. Looking around he saw that Kira had used her plant wielding abilities to grow vines from the plants just outside the window, effectively tying him down.

Turning back to her Shura gave her a curious look but was stopped from speaking by a pink tipped finger on his lips. "Perhaps I should reword that, I am going to talk and you are going to listen."

When Shura nodded his acceptance of her rules Kira smiled and removed her finger. "Excellent. You probably already know this but, just so there is no misunderstanding, I'm going to spell it out for you. Shura, I love you. I don't remember when I fell in love with you, I feel like I have loved you my whole life."

Shura's heart raced as he listened to the little vixen. "I'm not sure if you feel the same way but I'm fairly sure that if you do you've been holding back because of the difference in our ages. When I was a little girl and you were a young man that difference seemed huge but I'm a grown woman now with needs and desires that aren't being satisfied and I'm here to tell you that I want you to satisfy them."

Shura's heart was now pounding so hard that he was sure Kira must hear it. Her voice grew softer and less confidant as she continued. "If I'm wrong, and you don't return my feelings then I need to know. I need to hear the words that you don't love me so that I can move on. If you reject me then Papa's waiting to take me to Youko territory. He's going to take me away from here where I can… lick my wounds so to speak… and find a lover that will help me forget my feelings for you."

By the time she finished, her voice was filled with emotion and she looked on the verge of tears. When he didn't respond right away Kira closed her eyes, sure that he was about to break her heart.

She yelped in surprise when she suddenly felt strong hands wrap around her ankles. Her eyes opened wide as she watched him shatter the arms off the chair. Flexing his muscular arms her vines were torn apart as he freed himself. He then slid his hands up her legs until they rested on her behind, easily lifting her off the table to settle her straddled across his lap. Resting his hands on her hips he held her in place.

When she would have spoken Kira was silenced when warm lips pressed into hers briefly. "No Little Kit, it's my turn to talk. Now just so there is no misunderstanding I'm going to spell it out for you. I love you Kira. I think I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. You're right about me holding back because of your age. I've waited for you to grow up so you would know that you had options. I wanted to make sure that if you chose me you would never regret it."

Happy tears filled her eyes and a smile was beginning to spread across her face. One hand flexed on her hip holding her tighter as the other reached up to slide under her hair and caress her neck. "You have to be sure Kira. Because once you belong to me I will never let you go."

Kira slipped her arms around his neck. "If you ever do you'll answer to me, not to mention my Daddy and Papa."

Shura laughed before pulling her closer. She met him half way and they shared a passionate kiss. Tightening her arms she wiggled against him. When she felt his arousal press against her for the first time she gasped. Shura took the opportunity to plunder her mouth.

When their lips parted and she whimpered in protest Shura cupped her behind holding her to him and stood. "I'm not waiting another minute to claim what is mine. If you have any objections speak now or forever hold you peace."

As he carried her to his room she moaned and buried her face in his neck. "My only objection will be if you stop."

* * *

Finishing his third drink Kurama rose. "Well Yomi, it looks like I'm not needed here after all. When those two come up for air bring them to Alaric and we'll plan the wedding."

Yomi walked him out. "I'm glad at least one of us will finally get to keep his Youko. Kurama, I'm happy that finally we really will be family."

Kurama reached out to caress the demon's cheek momentarily and Yomi leaned into the caress. "So am I old friend, so am I."

* * *

Nestled in each other's arms the lovers talked quietly. Shura brushed Kira's hair from her face. "I'm sorry Little Kit, I shouldn't have made you wait so long. I should have been the one to come to you."

Kira's hand caressed his chest before moving lower. "It's okay, you were worth the wait. I hope I don't have to wait for more though."

Shura laughed. "Vixen! Are you always going to be this insatiable or is this just because you're in heat?"

Looking at him surprised, Kira blushed. "How did you know?"

Rolling her onto her back Shura loomed over her, settling between her legs. "I know every little detail about you Sweetheart. I caught the change in your scent the moment you entered the room. Those old fools couldn't leave fast enough for me. Damn woman, if you hadn't tied my hands I might have taken you right there on the table."

Kira raised an eyebrow. "We'll have to try that some other time. If you leave this bed right now I'm going to have to hurt you."

Kira withered beneath him as Shura teased her with his hands and body. "Bossy little wench. I'm just going to have to show you who's in charge."

When he took he swiftly, Kira threw her head back and cried in pleasure. "Oh Shura! I… I never said I… I wanted to be in charge, ju.. just that I wanted yo… you to hurry!"

Shura's voice whispered across her ear as he moved inside her. "This is something that shouldn't be hurried Sweetheart but savored slowly."

An hour later, after crying out her pleasure three separate times Kira vowed never to hurry him again.

* * *

Kurama took his time heading home from Gandura. Just inside Mukuro's territory he sensed his mate nearby. Looking up he saw Hiei watching him from the trees. Golden eyes sparkled a moment before Kurama raised his energy and changed to his fox form. With a flip of his tail Kurama took off running with Hiei not far behind.

The two played for an hour before Kurama managed to slip away. Looking around it only took Hiei a moment to figure out were his mate had gone. Flitting to where he knew Kurama had a den deep in the hills nearby Hiei entered cautiously. He smirked when he found a naked redhead waiting for him on the bed. "What took you so long Koibito?"

"Hn." Hiei quickly removed his clothes and joined his lover on the bed. They spent the rest of the evening enjoying a more sensual kind of play.

Hours later they lay sated in each other's arms. Cuddled against his mate Hiei spoke softly. "I take it she got the answer she wanted?"

The redhead on his shoulder nodded. "Her spirit energy's been whacky the last few days as her heat began. It calmed by the time Yomi and I had our third drink. Only taking a lover will calm a vixen in heat."

Hiei's fingers caressed Kurama's back. "She should be older before she whelps her first kit Fox."

Kurama smiled at Hiei's protective tone. "She will be Koi. We discussed that yesterday and she wants to wait to have children. There's an herb she'll take while she's in heat to prevent her from conceiving until she's ready. It's the same one I've been using since Ryu was born."

Hiei nodded. "Let's stay here tonight Baby. I don't want to go home."

Kurama began nibbling on his lover's neck. "You read my mind Dragon-Heart. I want you all to myself tonight."

Shifting, Kurama claimed Hiei's lips in a gentle kiss as they were once again lost in their passion.


	14. Epilog 3 Rami

Alright everyone it's time for Rami's story. I couldn't resist painting our cute little Rami as a bit of a lothario, he is a Youko after all.

Thanks for the great response to the way I'm doing the epilog. Happy reading.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**AND BABY MAKES… HOW MANY?**

**Epilog 3 - Rami**

Two months later, after a brief trip to the Ningenkai for Rami, Ryu and Shi's graduations the whole family was gathered at Alaric for Kira and Shura's wedding. The ceremony had been beautiful and now the party was in full swing.

Kuwabara stood with Shi watching the dancing. He looked at his daughter concerned because she didn't seem to be having a very good time. "Honey, why aren't you dancing? Plenty of young men have asked you."

With a halfhearted smile she shrugged. "You know why Daddy."

Kuwabara looked to where Rami was dancing with one of Kira's friends. "Honey, maybe it's time you gave someone else a chance. I know it's hard to give up on something you've wanted for so long but you have to start somewhere."

Just then a rather handsome demon, approached them. "Excuse me, my name is Hunt, I'm a friend of Shura's. I was wondering if you might like to dance?"

Before Shi could decline Kuwabara put an arm around each of them and pushed them together towards the dance floor. "Hunt this is Shi and she'd love to dance with you."

Shi's eyes were wide as she looked back over her shoulder at her father but before she could protest Hunt had taken her in his arms and danced her away.

As Kuwabara stood watching them Uta joined him. "Daddy-Ku that was awesome. I'm going to talk to the girls. We're going to keep her dancing all night. For just one night I'd like for her the think of herself and not Rami."

True to her word Uta, Kira and Reine managed to keep Shi dancing in the arms of every available male they could find. What they didn't know was that Jax, Ryu and Shura had been working on Rami. Every chance they got the guys were pointing out how pretty Shi looked or what a good match it would be if she were to become interested in whatever dance partner she had at the time.

Rami was dancing with a pretty little blond, he didn't remember her name. It didn't really matter because for some reason tonight Rami's eyes kept traveling to Shi. He frowned when she smiled and laughed at something her dance partner said. Rami wasn't sure why but he didn't like how close the guy held her either.

The man wasn't someone from their regular circle of friends. He'd been introduced earlier as a friend of Shura's and Rami was sure that he'd seen Shi dance with him more than once already.

When his dance partner waved her hand in front of his face Rami looked down at her almost annoyed. Not really caring what she wanted he made a lame excuse and left her on the dance floor. Making his way around the dance floor he waited for the song to end.

When the song ended Rami placed himself in Shi and Hunt's path. He could see Hunt trying to convince Shi to dance with him again. Moving quickly in their direction Rami slipped his hand into Shi's, spinning her back to the dance floor. "Sorry man, she promised this dance to me."

Shi looked back at Hunt and shrugged as Rami stole her away. Once on the dance floor Rami pulled her into his arms. "You've sure been popular tonight Sunshine. I think you've danced with every man here tonight accept me."

Shi tucked her head into his neck so he couldn't see her face. "Why should you care Romeo? You're always too busy seducing your latest conquest to bother dancing with your best friend anyway."

Rami's brow drew together at her words. Thinking about them a moment he realized she was right. The last time he remembered dancing with her they had been kids. "I'm sorry Shi, I didn't mean to neglect you."

She shrugged but didn't look at him. "It doesn't matter. I'm learning that there are plenty of men out there willing to pay attention to me since you don't."

At the strange tone of her voice Rami tried to see her face but she kept it hidden. "Sunshine, are you mad at me?"

Shi shook her head. "No Rami, forget it alright? Let's just dance."

Though she denied it Rami knew something was wrong. Not sure what else to do he held her tighter, his hand stoking her hair. "Shi I'm your best friend, if something's bothering you, let's talk about it."

"Let it go Rami." She still wouldn't meet his eyes as she tried to pull out of his arms but he wouldn't release her. Neither realized that their little struggle happened between songs. To those around them it just appeared that they pulled apart then decided on another dance.

Rami sighed as he held her tight. "Alright Shi, I'll let it go for now. Let's just dance. It feels good to hold you. You're hair's gotten really thick and soft. You've let it grow out too, I like it."

Shi had stopped trying to get away but she held herself stiff in his arms. "Don't flirt with me Romeo. I'm not one of your whores so save your breath."

This time her voice was downright hostile. Releasing her Rami grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out into the garden. Turning her to face him he held her by both arms. "That's it! What the hell is going on? What have I done to make you so bitchy tonight?"

Shi was breathing hard as she glared at him. "Not a damn thing Rami! You've never done a damn thing to me! Grandma Shiori's right, men are stupid!"

Confused, Rami just stared at her a moment. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? You keep saying I haven't done anything yet you are obviously mad at me about something. What do you want from me Shi?"

Shi opened her mouth several times to say something but didn't know how to respond. Finally she did the only thing she could think of and kissed him.

Rami couldn't have been more surprised. Nothing had ever felt the way Shi's lips did against his. Drawing her closer he couldn't believe how good it felt to hold and kiss her. Deepening their kiss, her little moan of pleasure seemed to light a fire in his blood.

When Rami slid his hands down to her hips and he pulled her to him Shi's eyes popped open. Feeling his obvious arousal she practically jumped out of his arms. One hand flew up to touch her lips as she stared at him then moved to run past him.

Before she could flee Rami grabbed her. "Whoa, where do you think you're going? Honey you can't just kiss me like that and then run off. That kiss was incredible and I definitely want more."

Rami would have kissed her again but she shoved him away. "Is that what you think I want from you Rami? A little flirting, a few kisses? Then in the morning I'll be just another notch on your bed post! Go to hell!"

With a gasp Shi clamped a hand over her mouth. Rami was stunned, she had never spoken to him like that. Ever since they were kids they had always been close. Jax had made his feelings for Uta clear from the beginning and ever since they were inseparable. Kira, Ryu and Reine were all much younger and Shura older, so the two had been thrown together by circumstance and had quickly become best friends.

Now Rami stared at Shi wondering if for her it had meant even more. Right now she looked ready to cry. Squaring her shoulders she tried to pull herself together. Looking at him she spoke calmly and softly. "I'm sorry Rami, I can't do this any more. I don't think we can be friends any more, it hurts too much. Goodbye Rami."

He hadn't realized their quarrel had drawn attention until he turned to follow her and found their parents watching. Tears slipped down her face as Shi went straight into Yusuke's arms. "Daddy, please take me home."

Yusuke looked briefly at Kuwabara then at Hiei and Kurama before leading his daughter away. Kuwabara looked at Rami accusingly before turning to his friends. "Guess we won't be staying tonight after all. Please give Kira and Shura our love."

Rami couldn't read the look Kurama gave him as he turned to follow his friends. Hiei waited for his son to speak. "Dad, I had no idea she felt like that."

Hiei just shook his head. "Hn. Then you were the only one."

* * *

In the weeks after Kira's wedding Rami had done a lot of thinking about his relationship with Shi. Looking back he realized his father was right, he should have known how she felt. Since she was a little girl she had shared everything with him. She had confided her hopes, dreams and even her fears in him. Anything he was doing she wanted to do too. Anything he was learning she wanted to learn too.

Rami remembered when he first went away to college Shi was so angry at him for leaving. Kurama had home schooled his children and when Rami expressed the desire to go to college Kurama and Koenma forged a little paperwork and Rami was accepted at the university.

Not as advanced in her studies as Rami, Shi had gone to Kurama and asked him to teach her. Within two years she had advanced to the level where she could go to the university with him. She was annoyed when her fathers wouldn't let her live with Shiori but finally she relented and agreed to live with her beloved Aunt Shizuru. When Rami graduated Shi almost quit school. Only when he said he was going back for his master's did she agree to stay.

Another thing Rami spent time thinking about was his romantic relationships. Being a Youko, promiscuity had come naturally to him. Now that he thought about it he realized that there was always something missing. He had taken many lovers, mostly female, but he had never allowed any to become his friends or into his heart.

Confused about the myriad of emotions he had experience since kissing her, Rami knew the answer lay with Shi but so far he hadn't been able to talk to her. Daily he went to Tourin and begged his uncles to let him see her but every time he was told that she didn't want to see him. They allowed him to stay as long as he wanted but prevented him from going near her. He sent dozens of notes up to her but she always returned them unopened.

Returning from another unsuccessful trip to Tourin, Rami went into the garden to talk to Kurama. "Papa, what should I do? She won't see me but I have to talk to her, I have to fix things between us."

The older Youko regarded his son thoughtfully. "I'm glad to see that you care enough about Shi's friendship not to give up. If all you want is her friendship then back off and give her time, she'll come around. If you're looking to make her your lover then my advice is to walk away because all you'll do is hurt her even more and she deserves better from you. If there's a chance that you want more, that you might just love her back, then keep fighting for her, I think you'll find she's worth it."

Rami though about Kurama's words a moment. "If the thought of losing her hurts, does that mean I love her?"

Kurama smiled at his son. "That's something you'll have to decide."

When they heard a grunt behind them they turned to see Hiei had joined them. "Some advice that is Fox. He didn't get one straight answer."

Kurama laughed. "Okay Hiei, what advice would you give our son?"

Turning to Rami, Hiei smirked. "Rami, you're a Youko, a thief by nature. If someone denies you something you want, then take it."

As if he knew Kurama would have an objection to his words Hiei flitted toward the castle. "Hiei! I cannot believe you just told our son to kidnap Shi!"

As Rami watched Kurama chase after Hiei a plan formed in his head.

* * *

Rami couldn't help being pleased with himself as he looked down at the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms. He smiled as he remembered how easy it was to sneak in Shi's window, drug her as she slept with the pollen from one of his plants and steal away with her into the night. Being raised with Tourin like a second home gave Rami the familiarity to slip in and out without opposition.

He knew the moment Shi began to waken because she sighed and snuggled closer, rubbing her cheek against his chest. She did this several times before he heard her sigh. "Rami."

Stroking her hair Rami kissed her brow. "I'm right here Sunshine."

Shi gave him a little smile as her eyes fluttered open. A look of confusion crossed her face as she looked around before looking back at him. "Rami? What's going on? Where are we?"

She tried to pull out of his arms but Rami strong arms wouldn't release her. "I had to do something Shi, you wouldn't talk to me, so I kidnapped you. We're in one of my father's dens."

Looking around the den Shi saw they were in a large bed. She blushed when she realized she wore only the shear nightgown she had worn to bed, her hand and cheek rested against Rami's bare chest. She relaxed a bit when she felt his pants against her bare legs.

When she would have spoken Shi was silenced by Rami's lips pressed against hers. Only when she relaxed into the kiss did he lift his head. "I'm sorry, I should have realized how you felt. I wish you would have told me."

Shi looked away. "Why, so you could pity me as you went off with your latest lover?"

With his fingers under her chin Rami turned her back to look at him. "No! So you could knock some sense into me and I would see that the perfect woman for me was right before my eyes. Shi, I don't know if this will work between us but don't you think we deserve a chance?"

The glare she sent him wasn't very fierce, revealing her insecurity. "If by 'chance' you mean we should become lovers then the answer is no. I want it all Rami, love, honesty, commitment, fidelity, everything. I won't settle for anything less."

Rami smirked. "I would kill any man who offered my Sunshine anything less. You deserve it all Shi. What I'm asking is for you to allow me to court you. Best friends with benefits so to speak but a year from now, when we get married, you will be a virgin on our wedding night."

Shi blushed but still didn't know if she could trust him. "You are far from a virgin Romeo and I won't be made a fool of. If we do this your commitment to me starts now."

Rami maneuvered her down on the bed. She was both alarmed and excited as he loomed over her. "Actually Sunshine, my commitment to you started the moment you kissed me. I haven't been able to think of anyone since I had my first taste of sunshine. I did try though, I knew I couldn't ask this of you if I couldn't be faithful to you. I won't give you the details but let's just say, I passed the test."

Leaning down he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. As promised he didn't try to make love to her but he did give his best friend her first taste of passion. Then they spent the day getting better acquainted, cuddled in each other's arms.

* * *

Hiei wasn't surprised when, later that morning, Yusuke burst threw his office door. He smirked when Yusuke threw an exotic flower down on his desk. "Alright Hiei where is he? If that Youko Don Juan of yours hurts my Shi I'm going to kill him."

Cautiously Hiei picked up what he recognized as a flower from his mate and son's arsenal of flora. If he wasn't mistaken it had a powerful sleeping pollen. Setting it back on the desk Hiei just looked back at Yusuke. "When Shi didn't come down for breakfast this morning we went to her room. We found that on her bed. When Kuwa picked it up and smelled it he went out like a light. Now where is that bastard?"

The thought of Kuwabara being knocked out by a flower made Hiei laugh. "Relax detective. You know Rami would never hurt Shi. They just have a few things to work out. He'll bring her home soon."

Yusuke didn't look appeased. "If he seduces her or hurts her in any way you'll find him stuffed and mounted on my wall with his tail hanging from my belt."

Hiei nodded. "Hn."

Relaxing a little Yusuke grinned and chuckled. "Kuwa did look pretty funny sprawled out on her floor holding that flower."

Seeing Hiei's gaze shift Yusuke turned to see Kurama in the doorway. The Youko had a wicked grin on his face. "If you're looking for someone to punish Yusuke then Rami's not alone. Hiei told him to kidnap Shi."

As Yusuke's head whipped around to Hiei, the fire demon glared at his mate. "Traitor!"

Kurama just laughed as Yusuke chased Hiei around the desk and then both flitted out the door.


	15. Epilog 4 Ryu

Almost done everyone. This will be Ryu's little love story, I hope you like it. The only thing left will be a short summary for Hiei and Kurama since this really is about them after all.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you're liking the multiple epilog. Only one more to go and this will be all done.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**AND BABY MAKES… HOW MANY?**

**Epilog 4 - Ryu**

Rami managed to make it six months into his vow of a one year courtship before marking Shi. One week later the family was all gathered at Tourin for their wedding.

Though you would think the bride and groom would be the center of attention they had to share the limelight with Jax and Uta's twins. Shiori held Rose as she talked to Kira. "Kira honey, when are you and Shura going to give us a new baby to play with?"

Kira blushed. "I think it's going to be a while Grandma. I'm much too spoiled to have a baby. Besides, I finally got Shura all to myself, I'm not ready to share him yet."

Everyone laughed. Holding Lyn, Reine made sure no one noticed when she took the baby's hand, which was covered in frosting from the wedding cake, and smeared it down the front of her dress. Winking at Lyn, Reine then joined the conversation as if nothing had happened.

It wasn't long before Uta gasped and reached for her daughter. "Oh Reine, I'm sorry. Look at the mess she made on your dress."

Looking down at her dress Reine feigned surprise. "Oh my! I guess I should pay better attention. That's alright, I'll just run upstairs and change."

When Reine moved to leave Kira stood too. "I'll go with you Reine."

"No!" Reine blushed when everyone looked at her in surprise. "I mean, no I don't want you to miss the party because of me. I won't be long."

Reine rushed off before Kira could protest. Grinning Kira winked at Uta. "I wonder what her hurry was."

Clueless to the silent communication between her nieces Botan looked confused. "I don't know but it's a good thing she brought another dress."

Shiori looked back and forth between her granddaughters then joined them in a knowing giggle.

* * *

Hurrying into her room Reine gasped when, just inside the door, she was roughly grabbed and pulled into strong arms. She sighed as warm lips took possession of hers in a passionate kiss.

Loosening his hold only enough to begin removing her dress Ryu didn't break their kiss as he moved them towards the bed.

Reine's dress and Ryu's shirt hit the floor by the time Ryu tumbled them onto the bed. Panting Reine tugged unsuccessfully at his belt. "Pants… off… now!"

Ryu's eyes devoured her body as he stood to do her bidding. "Your wish is my command Highness."

Her eyes danced when he finally revealed himself to her. "Looks like someone really missed me."

Kneeling on the bed by her feet Ryu kissed, licked and suckled his way up her body. "Give me a minute and I'll show you just how much I missed you Baby."

Arching into his mouth Reine gasped. "Gods Dragon, every time you do that I want to thank Uncle Kurama for that Youko tongue of yours."

Ryu's laughter at her words turned to moans when Reine pushed him back on the bed to returned the favor. He enjoyed her kisses and caresses for only a few minutes pulling her up to claim her lips. "If you keep that up woman this will be over before it starts."

"We can't have that now can we?" Happily she allowed him to roll her beneath him. As Ryu claimed Reine's body the lover's were lost in their passion.

* * *

Down stairs Hiei noticed Botan look around before heading up the stairs. His jagan eye glowed briefly before Hiei flitted into her path. "Where do you think you're going woman?"

Startled, Botan stared at him a moment. Even after all these years he still intimidated her. "I don't think Reine came back from changing. I was going to check on her."

In an uncharacteristic move Hiei put a hand on Botan's shoulder and turned her around. "Hn. She was dancing with… um…. Kurama… a moment ago."

Just then his mate walked up and Hiei gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. Before Kurama could speak Hiei sent the redhead a telepathic message. Smiling Kurama held a hand out to Botan. "Ah Botan, your beautiful daughter was just whisked away by her cousins. I would be honored if you would take her place in my arms on the dance floor."

Botan giggled and blushed as she went with Kurama. Hiei rolled his eyes again calling after his lover. "Flirt!"

"That's why you love me Koi."

* * *

Upstairs Reine and Ryu were dressing. Their lovemaking had been passionate but so was their fighting. "Damn it Reine, when are you going to tell them? I'm tired of sneaking around to be with the woman I love!"

Reine was looking under the bed for her other shoe. "Dragon, we've talked about this! My parents may love you but if my grandfather finds out I'm in love with a demon he's going to kill you and I mean that literally!"

Reaching down Ryu picked up her shoe and tossed it to her. "Sweetheart, my parents, uncles, brothers, cousins and grandmother, not to mention myself are not only the lords of Makai and heirs of Makai but also ten of the most powerful demons in Makai! I seriously doubt even a god of Reikai would be reckless enough to risk an all out war by harming me!"

Reine checked her hair in the mirror. "You've never met my grandfather!"

Coming up behind her Ryu's voice softened as he turned her around and took her in his arms. "Maybe I should."

Smiling Reine wound her arms around his neck. "Forget him and kiss me Dragon."

"Your wish is my command Highness." Ryu claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Though they spent very little time together the rest of the night, Ryu rarely allowed Reine out of his sight. When Reine, Uta and the twins went out to the garden that Kurama had created for Uta and Shi's seventh birthday Ryu was a silent observer.

A few minutes later two demons that appeared to be servants working the party stepped into the garden. They looked like they were just clearing away empty glasses but with the girls and his nieces so close Ryu kept a close eye on them. In the blink of an eye a cloud of smoke blocked Ryu's view of his loved ones.

By the time he flitted to where Uta fearfully clutched her children, Reine and the demons were gone. Taking only a second to shout at Uta, "Get inside!", Ryu flitted after his lover.

Before Uta could even rise from the grass most of the family was in the garden and Jax was gathering his wife and daughters in his arms. The dissipating smoke, whimpering babies and Uta's cry struck fear in them all. "They took Reine! Ryu went after them!"

Yusuke immediately assumed his former role as leader. "Hiei, you're with me! The rest of you guard the others!"

As his mate and friend raced away Kurama took charge. "Everyone inside! Kira, Shi, get the twins!"

Everyone jumped at Kurama's commands except Botan. She struggled against Koenma who was trying to get her inside. "No! That's my baby out there!"

In a rare show of strength Koenma forced her to look at him. "Sweetheart, Ryu is stronger than either Hiei or Kurama with the ability to use both of their powers. Yusuke and Hiei are right behind him. They all love Reine and they won't let anything happen to our daughter."

Botan stared at her husband a moment before throwing herself into his arms, crying. Gently he led her inside.

Once everyone was inside Kuwabara came up to Kurama. "There doesn't appear to be any further threat but I increased the guards anyways. There are only a hand full of guests that aren't family. I have them under separate guard along with the extra servants we hired for the party."

Hearing Kuwabara's words Yomi spoke up. "Kurama, I'll take care of them. If they check out I'll have them escorted home. If not I'll have them locked up."

Kurama nodded. "Kuwabara go with him, no one is to be alone until we know it's safe."

Now that he was sure his family was safe Jax came to Kurama. "Papa, everything here is secure, I want to go help Dad, Uncle Yusuke and Ryu get Reine back."

Rami was beside him. "Papa, I agree with Jax. We don't know what the others might be walking into. You, Uncle Kuwa, Uncle Yomi and Shura can handle everything here."

Kurama cut him off. "No. If they need backup Hiei will let me know. Until then we follow Yusuke's orders and stay put."

Though they weren't happy about it Jax and Rami didn't argue. It wasn't long before they had a sign that at least the fight had begun. Anyone with even a minimal amount of spirit awareness couldn't miss feeling the powerful burst of Ryu's energy.

When Shiori saw the look of fear on the face of her normally calm son she started to go to him but was stopped by Kira. "Not now Grandma. There was just a huge flare of Ryu's energy. We can't distract Papa in case Daddy calls for help."

It was amazing that even after all these years Shiori tended to forget that she was in the Makai and that her son and his family were demons. Though it was hard she accepted Kira's words and went to help with the twins.

Only a few minutes went by before Kurama sighed and turned to the others. "It's alright everyone. They're on their way back with Reine."

When Yukina touched his arm Kurama smiled down at her and answered her silent question. "Hiei says they're all fine Yukina. Only a few scratches."

Happily she hugged her brother-in-law. "Oh thank goodness. You and I can take care of a few scratches in no time."

Half an hour later Hiei and Yusuke pushed open the terrace doors. Behind them Ryu held Reine cradled in his arms. Seeing Botan's tearful face Ryu reluctantly set Reine on her feet. Envious, Ryu watched as Reine was gathered in her parent's arms.

Relieved, Kurama immediately went to his son. "Dragon…"

Ryu smiled at his worried father before giving the redhead a big hug. "Papa, I'm fine. I'm sorry you were worried."

Hiei joined them rubbing a calming hand across Kurama's back. "You'd have been proud of him Foxie. He did everything just like we trained him."

Yusuke joined them with a reassuring arm around a worried Kuwabara. "Yeah Kurama. By the time Hiei and I caught up with them Ryu had rescued Reine and killed the bad guys."

All eyes turned to Ryu. "They infiltrated the party with the extra servants. They wanted revenge for their father who was hunted down years ago by the Reikai Tantei. Apparently Reine was their target from the beginning."

Hearing this, Koenma stepped away from his wife and daughter to face Ryu. "I don't have words good enough to thank you for saving my daughter. Name your reward Ryu, anything you want is yours."

Ryu glanced at where Reine was held in Botan's arms before addressing Koenma. "I didn't do it for a reward Uncle Koenma. There is something I want however, I'm just not sure it's within your power to grant my request."

Koenma smirked. "You just saved my daughter's life and I have given you your choice of a reward. Even my father couldn't deny your request once I have given you my word. I assure you it will be granted."

Reine pulled away from her mother and slowly turned to look at her secret lover. Ryu didn't look at her but at Koenma. "Then as my reward I claim Reine as my mate."

Koenma's eyes widened in shock. Behind him he heard Botan gasp. Before Koenma could utter a word Reine ran to Ryu, throwing herself into his arms. Holding her tight Ryu looked over her head at Koenma. "You gave your word Uncle Koenma. Reine is mine."

Gasps of surprise along with cheers of joy were heard when Ryu leaned down and sank his fangs into Reine's neck marking her as his. When Reine reached a hand up and held Ryu's head to her, her parents realized their daughter willingly accepted Ryu's mark. When Ryu finally lifted his head it was to claim Reine's lips in a passionate kiss.

Kurama put a hand on Koenma's shoulder. "You gave him your word Koenma. I am just curious, how are you going to explain this to your father?"

When Ryu finally lifted his head and Koenma saw the beautiful smile on his daughter's face he smiled too. "I don't give a damn what my father says. I've been waiting a thousand years for him to step down and put me in charge and it hasn't happened yet. It should be a few thousand more before I'll need to hand over control to Reine. I see no reason why she shouldn't be happy in the mean time."

At his words Reine's smile got even bigger but she didn't release her hold on Ryu. "Oh Daddy, you couldn't have made me any happier. Ryu and I have been in love forever. Now we don't have to sneak around anymore."

Koenma looked at Botan who slipped into his arms before he addressed his daughter. "I waited years to claim your mother as mine. I'm sorry you felt your love for Ryu had to be hidden."

Reine stepped out of Ryu's arms to hug her parents. "Daddy, if Rami and Shi don't object to us horning in on their big day, will you marry us right now. I don't want there to be any loophole that would allow grandfather to keep Ryu and I apart."

From the circle of Rami's arms Shi gave Reine a big smile. "It would be our pleasure to share our wedding day with you."

All eyes then turned to Koenma. When Reine turned her big blue eyes on her father pleadingly, Botan giggled. Her daughter always got her way when she looked at her father like that. Koenma took a moment to glare at his wife before kissing his daughter's forehead. "I guess we're having another wedding."

With two weddings to celebrate, the party lasted until dawn. Concerned for his mother Kurama saw to it that she went to bed a few hours before. Just past dawn he peeked in on her to find her sitting on her bed playing with Rose and Lyn. "Mother, I thought you were sleeping."

The girls squealed in delight when their grandpa entered. Shiori smiled as he joined them on the bed. "Oh Shuuichi, who could sleep with all this excitement. All of my beautiful grandchildren are now happily married and all I have to do is wait and they will begin giving me more of these adorable great-grandchildren to love."

Kurama smiled. "It doesn't seem that long ago when our family was just you and me. Now with father, Shuu-Chan and his family, Hiei, my friends, our children and grandchildren, I'm not sure I can count that high."

Shiori laughed. "It's too bad your father and Shuu-Chan had to miss the wedding. Shu-Chan would have loved all the excitement last night."

Nodding, Kurama agreed. "Yes, he would have. I hope father's feeling better. I told Hiei that when I take you home I want to stay for a little visit."

Shiori reached out to caress Kurama's red hair. "We would love that. We're not as young as we used to be and it's getting harder for us to come here to see all of you."

Kurama felt a familiar pang of fear at the thought of loosing his beloved mother but managed to smile. "Not to worry Mother. With such a large family, someone will always be visiting you and I'll come see you so much you'll get sick of me."

She laughed again. "That will never happen. Thank you Shuuichi for allowing me to be a part of your wonderful family."

Kurama reached out to give her a hug. "That's what I was just going to say to you Mother."


	16. Epilog Hiei & Kurama's Happy Ending

Okay everyone, this time it's really THE END. Thank you all so much for all the support on this story. The end may sound like there could be more but I've decided to end it here. Thank you all again and I'll think of something new to write soon.

I had a couple of special requests and realized I had one little loose end to tie up. I know this is Hiei and Kurama's happy ending but I don't think anyone will mind if I stray from that for a page or two.

Please send me a review. I'd also like to know which of the kids epilogs you liked the best.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**AND BABY MAKES… HOW MANY?**

**Final Epilog - Hiei and Kurama's Happy Ending**

The negotiations had been long and tiring but finally after three days they were over. Kurama had accompanied Yomi to mediate an important treaty between two feuding demon clans in his territory. Ever since Yusuke's introduction of the Makai tournament decades ago the leaders of Makai had dedicated themselves to peace in their world.

They had traveled back together as far as a tavern bordering Yomi and Mukuro's territories. There Kurama had suggested a drink to celebrate a successful trip before they went their separate ways. They paid little attention to the other patrons as they talked until a heavy set green haired demon made a loud ruckus. "I don't give a damn what you want bitch, get your ass upstairs!"

Held tightly in the demon's grip was a stunningly beautiful Youko with long brown hair and rich golden highlights. The creature looked terrified as it tried to pull away from the demon. "No, please! You hurt me last time!"

Before Kurama could react Yomi had stepped into their path. "That's no way to treat a such a lovely creature. She doesn't want to go with you so I suggest you let her go."

Yomi didn't seem to hear Kurama snicker behind him as the green haired demon glared up at the tall demon lord. "I paid two gold coins for this little piece of ass and I intend to have it."

Yomi calmly pulled out a bag of coins tossing them at the demon who had to release the Youko to catch them. "Consider that a refund."

The pretty Youko wasted no time rushing into Yomi's arms to cling to his chest. The demon lord's attention remained on the demon as he put an arm around the Youko.

Taking one last look at the Youko the demon shrugged and walked off with the bag of coins. The creature against Yomi's chest squealed and jumped into his arms. Yomi shivered as the Youko's husky voice caressed his ear. "Thank you so much! I'm sure the pub owner won't mind the switch since he's already been paid."

When Yomi stiffened Kurama stood. "I'll take care of it old friend, you two get better acquainted."

At the table Yomi looked surprised when the Youko happily sat in his lap rather than the empty chair. "My you sure are handsome. I wish I had met you under different circumstances but I'm stuck here for the time being. My uncle, or so he called himself, sold me to the pub owner and he says it will be a while before I work off what I owe him. It's really degrading to have to go upstairs with most of the demons that buy me but once in a while I get someone nice, like you, and I pretend the others don't exist. What's your name? Oh, I didn't tell you mine, it's Miya."

Just then Kurama rejoined them. He couldn't help but laugh at the look of confusion that crossed Yomi's face. Quickly he explained to the other Youko. "You'll have to excuse my friend Miya, I think he was expecting your name to mean Princess, not Prince."

Miya's deep blue eyes sparkled as he giggled. "That's alright, I get mistaken for a female all the time. It happens a lot to Youko's since we're so pretty. I'll bet it happens to Kurama too. You are Yoko Kurama aren't you? I heard you lived around here. Your handsome friend here still hasn't told me his name. I know he thought I was female but I hope he likes males too. It would break my heart to lose such a sexy, virile lover because I'm male."

Kurama was trying hard not to laugh himself right off his chair. "Oh I assure you, Lord Yomi likes male lovers just fine. In fact I have it on good authority that Youko's are his favorite."

Miya looked at Kurama alarmed. "I'm not treading on your territory am I? I'll back off if he's yours or maybe he bought me for both of you. Is he really Lord Yomi? I've heard such wonderful things about him."

Yomi who had remained silent through all this finally spoke. "Lord Hiei would definitely object to his mate taking a lover, especially if it was me. Now, Kurama, have you fixed things with the pub owner?"

Kurama nodded. "Once I reminded him that it's a crime in your territory to keep a slave or force anyone into prostitution he immediately discharged any remaining dept Miya owes him. He was also more than willing to release his ward into your capable hands. Miya, I hope it's alright that Lord Yomi is now your guardian."

Both Kurama and Yomi were surprised when the usually over exuberant Miya seemed frozen in place. Looking at Yomi he spoke as if he were afraid saying the words would make them untrue. "I'm really free? I don't have to go upstairs with any more creeps? Can I really go home with you? I'll be good, I promise. I'll do anything you want. Please take me with you, I don't have anywhere else to go."

By the time he finished Miya looked ready to cry. Sensing this, Yomi pulled him into a hug and kissed his brow. "We'd better get going then, it'll be dark soon."

Miya threw his arms around Yomi and kissed him square on the mouth. Kurama smiled as he watched his old friend bury a hand in Miya's soft hair and deepen the kiss. After a moment Yomi collected himself and pulled back with a blush and a grin. "Alright Princess, enough of that, let's go home."

Jumping up Miya laughed at the nickname as he pulled Yomi to his feet. "I will happily be your Princess, My Lord. When we get home can I have a bath before you make love to me? I want to wash my hair so I can be pretty for you. It was nice meeting you Kurama."

Miya was already dancing his way out the door and Kurama laughed as he and Yomi followed. "Well old friend, looks like you've got your hands full. You know he's perfect for you. He's a gorgeous, seductive, male, Youko who's part man, part child. I have no doubt your Princess will charm the pants of you before midnight. Have fun you old goat."

Yomi wasn't able to do more than wave before Miya slipped an arm around him and cuddled against him as they walked away. Kurama grinned all the way home thinking about Yomi and his Youko Princess.

* * *

It was Father's Day in the Ningenkai and, being raised with a human father, Jax, Rami, Kira and Ryu always celebrated the day with their parents. Just as they had when they were little they woke Hiei and Kurama with breakfast in bed. They had brought a feast and the six of them sat on the bed eating and talking.

Kurama turned his big green eyes on Jax with a pout. "Where are my beautiful granddaughters? Shouldn't they be here with Uta?"

Jax shook his head. "Sorry Papa, they were here with us last year. It was Uta's turn to take them to see Uncle Yusuke and Uncle Kuwa for Father's Day this year."

With a smirk Hiei snatched the cinnamon roll off of Ryu's plate. "Hey! Dad, that was the last one."

Hiei shrugged. "You're getting slow working for Koenma. You should come and train more often."

Ryu grinned at his father. "I wish I could Dad but you know how hard I've been working. Uncle Koenma finally managed to calm King Enma down about Reine marrying a demon by convincing him it was beneficial having a spirit detective in the family especially one who's part demon and part human. Between the two of them and my wife I've been pretty busy."

Kurama looked at Rami. "How is Shi? I'll bet she's anxious have that baby by now."

Rami couldn't contain his proud grin. "She's good Papa, she's never been more beautiful. She's still refusing to allow Aunt Yukina to tell us if it's a Youko or if it's twins or not."

Hiei frowned. "That overgrown oaf isn't having a problem with Yukina delivering the baby is he?"

Rami laughed. "No Dad. The past is forgotten and they have all become good friends again. Even Uncle Yusuke's not getting jealous anymore."

Looking at Kira, Kurama laughed. "Angel I'm sorry Shura had to work today, I haven't seen him in weeks. So, how are Yomi and his Princess doing?"

Laughing Kira shook her head. "Daddy, that's so mean that you guys call Uncle Miya Princess, even if he does seem to like it. They're doing fine, I've never seen Uncle Yomi so happy. Uncle Miya may be a bit hyper but there is no doubt he loves Uncle Yomi more than anything."

Hiei grunted. "Hn! It's a good thing he already has Shura as his heir. If he'd waited until he mated and somehow bred with that Princess of his he'd have a fruitcake inheriting his kingdom."

Everyone laughed. Jax looked at his parents. "You guys should try talking to Uncle Miya. I know he seems pretty flighty but I was more than a little surprised to find out how smart he was. He has a lot of good ideas and he's even taken over the orphan program in Uncle Yomi's territory."

Kira laughed. "He and Uncle Yomi are just too cute sometimes. Every now and then they talk about adopting but in the end they agree it's a bad idea. Uncle Miya doesn't want Uncle Yomi spoiling anyone but him and Uncle Yomi doesn't want to have to share Uncle Miya."

Again they all laughed. At the odd look on Ryu's face Kurama's eyebrow rose. "Something bothering you Dragon?"

Green eyes met green with a smile. "I thought it was only Dad who could read minds. Nothing's really wrong Papa. It's just that Reine and I can't seem to agree on when we should start our family. When she suggests that it might be time I think we should wait. Then just when I think we're ready she says not yet."

Hiei smirked. "Ryu when the time is right it will happen. Isn't that right Kira?"

Surprised, the vixen's eyes flew to Hiei's. After a moment she blushed and grinned. "Daddy! I was going to wait and do this with Shura. Oh well, I'm sure he'll understand. Yes Daddy, we're going to have a baby."

The Youko was immediately pounced by her brothers. It took Kurama a minute to get to his daughter but he finally pulled her away from his sons. "Oh Angel, I'm so happy for you. I was beginning to think you were going to make us wait forever. You always said you wanted to wait, are you sure four years was long enough?"

She giggled. " I sure hope so Papa because it's too late now."

Rami couldn't resist teasing his little sister. "It had better be a boy Kira. Both here and at Gandura you're used to being queen bee, surrounded by only males. I'm not sure you'll like sharing your men with another female."

Hiei smirked. "She learned to share with Yomi's Princess just fine."

Laughing, the family visited a while longer before Rami announced he had to leave. "I don't like leaving Shi for too long this close to the end of her pregnancy so I'd better get back to Tourin."

Kira stood and began cleaning up. "I have to get home too. I promised to help Uncle Miya with a surprise he's planning for Uncle Yomi."

Ryu was helping Kira clean up. "That means me too. I'm taking Kira home before going on an assignment."

Hiei looked at Jax. "What's your excuse Son?"

Jax smiled. "I promised Rose and Lyn that we could go see Grandma and Grandpa for Father's Day. Papa didn't you have something you wanted me to take?"

Kurama, still in his robe, jumped up. "I'm so glad you remembered. I got father a new cane, it's hand carved from a Makai pine. Mother says that he really hates the one the doctor wants him to use so I thought if he had a nice one he could show off that he might not mind as much."

When Kurama brought out the cane his sons all marveled at the intricate carvings. It was like a family portrait with foxes, dragons and lightning bolts telling their family story along it's length.

Lots of hugs and kisses were exchanged and before long Jax, Rami, Kira and Ryu all waved goodbye. After they left Kurama slipped out of his robe and crawled back in bed to cuddle into Hiei. The two lay quiet for some time before Kurama spoke. "It feels strange having our children all grown, mated and having babies of their own."

Hiei stroked Kurama's red hair. "They've been grown for some time now Baby. Why don't you tell what's really bothering you?"

Long fingers trailed across Hiei's chest as Kurama shrugged. "I don't know Koi, I've just been feeling a bit restless lately."

The fingers in Kurama's hair tightened as Hiei pulled his mate back to meet his eyes. "Let's go away for a while Foxie, just you and me. Not just for a few days though, but a few months."

Green eyes started to sparkle but they soon faded with doubt. "Koi, Shi's about to have her baby, then there's Kira…"

When the fingers in his hair tightened Kurama yelped. "Shi's baby is due any day now and Kira won't need us for several months. We'll go in-between babies Fox."

The sparkle returned to Kurama's eyes as he slowly began to grin. "Can we check in on mother periodically?"

Hiei's fingers caressed the back of Kurama's head. "Of course Baby. We'll go tell her about Rami and Shi's baby then go from one of your dens to the next until we've made love in every one. We'll fight a few demons and even steal you a few new treasures."

Kurama pounced, straddling Hiei as he kissed him excitedly. His little grin had become the beautiful smile Kurama reserved only for Hiei. "Oh Dragon-Heart, I can't imagine anything more wonderful than time alone with you."

The two kissed and touched as they rolled on the bed in a half-hearted struggle for dominance. It wasn't long before Kurama, shivering with excitement, willingly surrendered when Hiei growled in his ear. "On your knees Foxie, I need you now!"

Some time later their cries of pleasure could be heard all the way down the hall. Mukuro looked and Chen, her latest lover, and shook her head. "You'd think they were teenagers the way they go at it."

Leading the demoness to her room Chen smiled as he slid his hand down her back to caress her behind. "Sounds like fun to me. Let's see if I can make you scream like that."

* * *

Kneeling in the grass under the trees in the forest Kurama screamed his release into the Makai sky. Beneath him Hiei did the same. Long silver hair surrounded Hiei as his lover bent to kiss the back of his neck before gently lowering them both into the grass. "Gods Koi, that was incredible!"

Hiei smirked as Kurama wrapped him tightly in his arms. "This trip has been good for you Fox. You've been an animal this last week and I love it!"

Kurama laughed happily at his mate's description of his lovemaking. "I do aim to please Koibito."

Snuggling into the Youko's embrace Hiei turned so he could nibble on his lover's chest. "You always please me quite thoroughly Sweetheart. As soon as I can walk I'm going to chase you into the den and return the favor. I'd stay right here and love you but when I'm done I don't think either of us will be able to walk and I'm not sleeping on the ground when there's a bed a few feet away."

Kurama laughed. "It wasn't that many years ago when you would rather have slept on the ground or in a tree than in a bed. I used to have to practically drag you in my window so I could seduce you."

Hiei smirked. "Hn! I was just playing hard to get. Your ego was big enough without knowing all you had to do was smile to have anything you wanted from me."

Kurama looked at Hiei seriously. "Can I still have anything I want from you Dragon-Heart?"

Without hesitation Hiei answered. "Until the day I die I will always try to give you anything your heart desires Foxie."

Nervous, Kurama bit his lip before he spoke. "Even if I said I might wanted more children some day?"

Hiei grinned and shook his head. "You mean the four children we already have, along with their mates and children aren't enough for you Baby?"

Kurama shook his head and grinned. "They are for now, because I'm really enjoying having you all to myself. A few years from now though I was hoping we could do it again."

Hiei looked at Kurama questioningly. "Do you want to adopt again or have another one of our own?"

Kurama thought a moment. "I'm not sure yet. I definitely want to adopt one or two more. I'm still not sure if I want to go through another pregnancy though. There's still time for us to talk about that."

Hiei kissed Kurama before giving his answer. "Foxie, you may have as many children as you want but I agree about waiting. I want you all to myself for a while longer. Now get your sexy ass inside, if you decide you want to bare me more children I'm going to need to practice making them."

Kurama laughed as Hiei chased him into the den.

* * *

Their little vacation was almost over. They had been gone almost three months. The only contact they had with their family was through the communicators or Hiei's jagan. That is accept for Shiori, they visited her every few weeks.

They were on their journey home when Hiei said he had a surprise for Kurama. On the edge of Mukuro's territory was an old castle. The same castle that their friends and family had trapped them in so many years ago. Where Hiei had marked and claimed Kurama as his mate.

Approaching it now Kurama realized it had changed. The rough, overgrown vegetation had been cleared away and replanted with lush trees and plants. The crumbling walls had been repaired and the broken windows replaced.

Kurama looked at Hiei suspiciously as he was led inside. The interior had also had a dramatic makeover, completely renovated and decorated with new paint and furniture. Not sure what to say Kurama waited for Hiei to speak.

In the main sitting room Hiei led Kurama to a sofa then sat beside him. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and have made a decision about my future… our future. I don't want to be Mukuro's heir anymore."

Shocked at his statement Kurama just stared at Hiei, waiting for him to continue. "I've talked to Mukuro about this and with a little convincing she agreed. She's willing to release me and name Jax as her new heir. If all goes well she wants to step down and turn control over to Jax in five years."

Kurama had a million questions running through his mind but only voiced the most important one. "How does Jax feel about this?"

Hiei smiled. "He doesn't know that I've spoken to Mukuro and gotten her approval but I did discuss the possibility with him. He was thrilled at the prospect of being Mukuro's heir so long as I was stepping down willingly."

Kurama looked around the room. "Hiei, why are we here?"

With a shrug Hiei looked around. "It's a gift for you. Since this is where we started our life together, I thought it would be a good place for us to spend our life together."

Kurama was stunned. A moment later Hiei had a Youko in his arms kissing and licking him excitedly. "Oh Hiei, that's so romantic!"

They spent an hour roaming the castle before ending their tour in the master suite. To be precise they were in the bed in the master suite having just made love in their new home. "Hiei, I can't believe you did this. The castle, the grounds, everything is perfect. There are plenty of rooms for when the family visits and for when we decide to have more children. There's a wonderful garden just waiting for me to play in it. There's a perfect area for training in. It has everything we need."

Hiei held his redhead in his arms. "I hope you like the remodeling and decorating. The kids oversaw everything while we were gone. Jax, Rami, Ryu and even Shura saw to all the remodeling and setting up the garden and training area. Kira, Uta, Shi and Reine chose the furniture and did the decorating."

Kurama leaned up to look at Hiei. "I sensed Rami and Kira's handy-work in the garden and around the castle."

Hiei nodded. "Rami and Kira laid the grounds to protect us just like you taught them. They decided not to do much to the garden though, knowing that you'd want to play and arrange things your way. They did just enough to make it pretty when you first saw it."

Kurama snuggled back down against Hiei. "Hiei, everything is perfect, just like I said. You've made me so happy. I think I know what was wrong with me before. I think I was missing you. These last few years, since the children have been grown, you've been working more and more and I've been helping Yomi a lot. Not to mention when we go visit our children we're hardly ever together since one of us is always busy."

Hiei's hand absently stroked Kurama's red hair. "I did agree to stay on as an advisor for Mukuro and Jax but I'll make it clear that most of my time will be here with you and our new babies when we have them."

Kurama smiled. "I'll have a talk with Yomi too. I don't want to quit, I like what I do with him, but I'll tell him I won't be available as often anymore so I can spend more time with you, especially after we start our new family."

The lovers kissed and played for several minutes before Hiei pulled back. "We're going to have to put this on hold for a while Sweetheart, the kids and the rest of the family will be here soon."

Kurama sat up excitedly. "Oh Hiei, I can't wait. I wouldn't trade our time alone for anything but I missed the children so much. Rose and Lyn won't have changed much but little Aoshi's probably grown so much. Youko kits change a lot in the first few months. I hope our grandson hasn't forgotten us."

Hiei shook his head and laughed. "I'm sure he hasn't Foxie, we bonded with him before we left. Now let's go grab a shower before they get here Baby. Then we can announce my retirement and begin the next part of our life together."

Kurama melted into Hiei's arms. "That sounds so wonderful Darling. I love you so much Hiei."

"I love you too, Kurama." Hiei claimed Kurama in a passionate kiss.

THE END


End file.
